Realizing the Truth
by Ashton Rushing
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and he realizes he might have feelings for his bf, but will he admit it to her and himself? HpHg RwLb.PG13 just to be safe.please R&R! ch.20 up!
1. looking back

Looking Back...chapter one....  
  
Harry Potter looked up at the castle he had been attending for the last six years of his life. Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy had been like the home he had never had all his life. He smiled thinking back to his first year. He was just learning about magic, and just learning about himself as well. Never before had he known that he was famous for defeating the Dark Lord when he was a baby. He had come to this school famous, and now returned even more famous, having defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. During his sixth year, Harry had conquered Lord Voldemort, and finally finished him off.   
  
But Harry did not return the same boy he was two years ago. There was no douby Harry had changed over the years.With six years of hard training behind him and all the workouts quidditch had provided, Harry was no longer the lanky boy with knobby knees. His muscular body fit him perfectly.His messy hair now fell over his face in a way that had many girls eyeing the famous Harry Potter. Not to mention he had taken up the habit of running a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face when he was concentrating really hard. And when he smiled, his whole face lit up, finishing off his handsome features.The old scar upon his forehead now stood as a souvineer to the "Boy Who Lived" and was no longer the center of attention.There was no doubt Harry was one of the most attractive boys in his year, and not many girls failed to notice.  
  
Harry once again looked up at the castle.This would be his last year here and he was determined to make it his best. As he sat and thought of all the memories he held in these walls, a voice from behind interrupted his thoughts. Ron Weasley, now six feet, no longer gangly and awkard, another one who had benefitted from all those quidditch practices, stood behind him, hands in his pockets.Harry couldnt help smile at his best friend. True, they had been through alot together, and Harry was thankful he had Ron along the way.  
  
"Gonna miss it too?" he asked, coming to stand next to Harry.  
  
"How could I not? After all, it was my home. I never had a home at the Dursley's and after Sirius died....." he trailed off, turning to look down, thinking of Sirius. During his third year, after Harry had learned that his godfather was not a convicted villian like was told to be, Harry was invited to live with him after his name was cleared.But when Pettigrew, who was the real reason the Potters were dead, escaped once again, Sirius had to flee for his life. Harry was planning to move in with Sirius the minute his name was cleared,but all that changed after Harry tried to "save" Sirius from Voldemort in their fifth year. Being lured to the Ministry of Magic by Lord Voldemort was what Harry considered to be one of his biggest mistakes.Now living with him was impossible. There was no way he would ever be able to see his godfather again.   
  
True, Sirius's death had effected Harry deeply, but now, two years later, it was earier to talk about it. Harry had accepted the fact that Sirius was gone, and it was not his fault. He had also found that talking about it sometimes made things easier. But at other times, Harry found himself wondering what life would be like if he still had Sirius...  
  
Harry sighed." After Sirius died, the only other home I was ever offered to live at was taked away. Except yours of course. The Burrow has always been like a second home to me, you know that."  
  
Ron smiled."Yeah I know. Mom almost kissed Dumbledore when he said you could come straight home with us after last year. She was so pleased. And after Fred and George got their own place, she set up their old room so you could have it."  
  
"Yeah, it was great to see everyone at the party, I'm glad your mum got everyone to be there,"said Harry remembering back to the beginning of the year when Mrs. Weasley had thrown him a ' Welcome Home Party' when he moved in with the Weasely's. Harry was extremely surprised when he walked through the door and everyone jumped out yelling"welcome home Harry!" and even more surprised when Fred and George put some kind of weird powder in his drink so he could only speak in a squeaky voice the rest of the night.Harry had to spend four hours sounding like he had sucked helium out of a balloon.But Harry had gotten them back when he took his part in the celebration and put a spell on Fred and George so they were inseperable. For the rest of the night, they were drawn together like magnets. Everyone thought they were demonstrating a new product when Fred couldn't detach himself from George's side. Harry had to use all of his will power to make himself not pee on himself from laughing when he saw Fred and George trying to use the bathroom together. Harry reminded Ron of this and they chuckled all the way up the the oak doors.   
  
"And remember when they tried chasing you to get you back? They ended up in the pond. Apparently Fred and George need to work on using four legs instead of just two,"laughed Ron.  
  
Harry had to double over from laughing so hard, which caused many curious looks from other students.   
  
"Honestly, you would expect better behavior from Head Boy. You know, if you keep acting like this, I may have to take your badge away.Really, no respet..." said someone who was trying their best to make it up the line where Harry and Ron were.  
  
"Awww...come on Mione, you wouldn't do that now would you?" asked Harry, still laughing. He turned to look at the girl now facing them. Just as much as Harry and Ron had changed, Hermione Granger had changed probably double that. Her hair was no longer bushy and fulffy, but now soft curls cascaded down her back, stopping at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her soft brown eyes held a mischeviois look, but not one strong enough to cover up the love she had for the two boys that now stood in front of her.She now had a more womanly figure, with curves in the right places and a body to die for. She didn't need to use much make-up as her skin was soft and the perfect complection. She smiled at her two best friends now grinning at her fondly.  
  
"Oh, it's great to see you two again," she greeted, standing up on tip toe to give Ron a hug. " I'm so sorry i couldn't make it to the Burrow this year, but my family decided to spend extra time in Rome. Did you get my owls? I wasn't sure if they could make the journey, i wasn't going to send them in the first place, but i missed you two so much!" she stepped back to look at the two.  
  
" Well, it's the same old Mione. Always worrying. And i expect she's going to be more bossy being Head Girl and all..,"said Ron.  
  
"Yes, I didn't know the badge came with a right to boss people. I mean, think of the horrors, Ron. Taking away my badge! How horrific can you get! I'd better watch my step...theres no telling what kind of trouble i'll get into this year..."replied Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, no more fun for us..."  
  
" No more trips to the kitchen..."  
  
"No more midnight walks into the forbidden forest..."  
  
"No more invisibility cloak"  
  
"No more harrassing Malfoy..."  
  
"Wait, now you've gone too far."  
  
"Okay, as long as we don't get caught"  
  
."Ha ha, very funny. And being Head Girl isn't going to make me more bossy. Harry and I are going to do our jobs, just like we are expected to do, even if that does mean keeping an eye on you Ronald" she said smiling, emphasizing on Ron's real name.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll be in trouble this year with you two on the watch. I'd better watch my step..." said Ron looking horror struck." Theres no telling what you two may come up with next....."  
  
"Aww, come on mate, you know friendship comes before the badge,"said Harry, reassuring Ron." You know it will always be me and you..." Harry trailed off to look at Hermione to see if she would notice him not mentioning her name...  
  
"Harry!"   
  
"I'm just joking,"laughed Harry. He turned to give her a hug."Welcome back Mione," he said, holding on to her a bit longer than she had to Ron, taking in the soft feel of her hair on his cheek and the sweet smell of her perfume.  
  
"You know it will always be the three of us, no matter what," he said, backing away.  
  
"Awww, how sweet. The Potty has a crush on the Head Mudblood..." said a only too familar voice.  
  
"You know Malfoy, after seeing your father in jail, you'd think you'd at least try to stay out of touble. Because you know we wouldn't want the whole Malfoy family in jail, even though it would make an improvement in our society..." said Harry.  
  
"OOH, seems as though the Potty thinks now he has more powers since he is Head Boy. Just because you think your better than everyone doesnt mean anything, Potter," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"But it does mean we have the authority to punish you Ferret Boy, so if I were you, I'd back off," Hermione was now glaring at Malfoy with most loathing. He gave them one last look before turning around and heading into the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following him.   
  
"That is someone i will not miss one bit when i leave this school," said Ron.  
  
"If he keeps it up, i'll have to report him," sighed Hermione.  
  
"And it would be a bad thing to get rid of him? I'd say it would be an improvement.." said Ron  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed as they headed into the Great Hall, looking forward to the feast. 


	2. the old, new, and unexpected

**wow, I actually got reviews!  
  
thanks to  
  
orangeblossom116=wow, thanks!  
  
Emma-Lee14=thanks, and I like the pairing too, im glad someone else does!  
  
LockedInYourHeart=yeah, i like to read the ff's too, it makes you wonder whats in store, but glad you liked it!  
  
even if it was only three, i was still thrilled!i was soo happy! thanks guys for reviewing and i'll try to keep you all happy with the story!ok, here's chapter two...  
  
Chapter Two..the old, new, and unexpected  
**  
As the three of them settled into their seats in the Great Hall, Ron spoke.  
  
" I wonder who this year's Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher will be? I swear, if we have someone like last year who didnt know the front of the book from the back of the book, i'm quitting." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, he was so old there was no way he is still alive.." said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled.  
  
"Honestly, sometimes you two have no respect.."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you have to admit, the guy was ancient."  
  
"Well, yes, he was old, but still....." she trailed off looking at the staff table."Who's that woman sitting next to McGonagall? I haven't seen her before. I wonder what she's doing here?"  
  
Harry and Ron turned to look at what she was talking about. Sure enough, there was someone occupying the seat next to McGonagall.  
  
"Dunno-maybe she's a new teacher?" asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't think we needed a new teacher. I wonder what postition she's filling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dunno.."  
  
"Hi Ron!"  
  
The three turned to look at who just arrived.Lavender Brown and Parvati were making their way to the table, smiles apparent even from a distance. As they came closer, they smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi Lavender," said Ron, now turning his attention to Lavender who had just taken a seat next to him. "How was your summer?" he asked with a smile playing upon his face.  
  
"Great! My family and i took a trip to the states to visit some relatives..How was yours?"she asked.   
  
"Oh, it was okay. You know, the usual, quidditch, sleep, eat..." joked Ron.  
  
Lavender grinned widely at Ron, who blushed,proud of himself for coming up with something clever to say.  
  
Harry,grinning, caught Hermione's eye before he turned around gave her a look that said ' I wonder what's up with that'. She returned the look with a small shrug and turned around to look at Ginny who had just come into the hall.   
  
Harry smiled to himself. He knew Ron had liked Hermione for quite sometime, ever since their first year. But over the last year, he had started to focus on other girls besides Hermione. He knew for a fact that Ron had taken a small interest in Lavender over the past few months and Harry was sure it was going to grow from the looks of things. Harry was glad of this. It was always kind of awkard for him to be in the middle of Ron and Hermione when they were fighting, especially after knowing Ron had cared so much about her. Harry remembered the first time Ron had given signs that he had feelings for Hermione. When Harry had asked Ron about it, he had just replied," I was just looking out for her. You should know, you do it too..." Not until then had Harry thought about it. True, Harry had always protected his friends from danger the best he could, but did he perhaps protect Hermione a bit more...NO, Ron had said that Harry had protected her like he did. But Ron was aganist admitting he liked Hermione...Harry had always thought that was why Ron was so over-protective...but was it really because he liked her? So if Harry did the same, did that mean Harry liked Hermione too? No, he knew that. He couldn't...there was no way...she was only his best friend...wait, one of his best friends..that was all..But Harry could not ignore the fact that Hermione had definately changed over the past year...she had become much more, well, mature. Well, he thought, she was always pretty, you just had to look close enough. You had to know Hermione to see the beauty in her...But she had deffinately changed..and not in bad ways either..  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"Wh..what?" asked Harry, completly unaware of the fact someone was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's not like i haven't been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes..." Harry looked up to a very aggervated Ginny Weasley sitting across from him. She was sitting next to Hermione who was trying her best not to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I was, uh, thinking.." Harry apoligized.  
  
"Well now that you've come out of Harry Land, i'd like to tell you that i think i've found the new DADA teacher," she said, calming down a bit.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry, his thoughts leaving Hermione.  
  
"Lupin."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She pointed up to the staff table.Sure enough, Remus Lupin was sitting there. But this was not the Remus Lupin Harry had seen at the Burrow over the summer. He now looked much younger, and he was starting to fill out his robes that usually hung loose on him. He was laughing and talking to the new woman sitting next to Proffessor McGonagall. Harry was astounded to see him. As Harry continued to stare at Lupin, he saw Proffessor McGonagall get up and leave the hall. As he sat there, he tried to get Lupin's attention so he might be able to figure out what he was doing here; however, he seemed to be paying too much attention to the woman next to him to notice Harry's attempts to distract him. Realizing he was making useless gestures that were no doubt not attracting anything but curious stares from other students, Harry began to wonder what Lupin was doing here.He had not heard any news that Lupin was going to be teachind at Hogwarts again, no one had mentioned it to him, nor apparantly to Ron.  
  
"Hey, Lupin's here," Ron said in a surprised voice.  
  
"So nice of you to notice," said Hermione, how still had a smile on her face."Where's Lavender?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, she went with Parvati to go see Padma....." replied Ron vaugely.  
  
"No wonder you noticed then, with her gone.."said Ginny only loudly enough for Harry and Hermione to hear.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"What was that?" said Ron.  
  
"OH nothing..."  
  
"Then why were you all laugh-"  
  
"Welcome.Welcome all to another year of Hogwarts" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through out the hall as he cut off Ron. Every eye was turned upon him as he spoke. "Before we begin our feast and the sorting, I would like to introduce our new addition to the staff this year. First, many of you will remember, Proffessor Lupin, who is once again taking up the post of the Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher," Lupin gave a small wave and a smile to the confused looks of the four at the Gryffindor table. He mouthed to them, 'I'll tell you later' before Dumbledore spoke again."And our new Astromny teacher, Mrs.Vonnel. Im sure all of you will be of assistance to her helping her this year, and will be on your best behavior to prove to her what great students Hogwarts holds," he finished, looking around the hall. "And now i would like to take the time to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl. Will Mr.Harry Potter and Mrs.Hermione Granger please stand up."  
  
Harry and Hermione got to their feet as applause broke loose in the hall once more. But they didn't fail to notice that the Slytherin table didn't rise or make any notice that they knew Harry and Hermione were being congradulated. Of course, this didn't bother Harry the slightest. He would rather the slimeball stay put. As they sat back down, the chatter in the hall broke loose once more; but soon stopped when the doors of the Great Hall opened.   
  
Proffesor McGonagall entered the hall, carrying the sorting Hat and leading several first year students behind her. She placed the hat upon the stool and backed away while the hat sang it's song. When it was finished, she took out a long roll of parchment and began to call out names. Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were having their own conversation. Ron was now immersed in comversation once more with Lavender; apparently she had come back from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
" I wonder what he's doing here..." said Ginny.  
  
" I'm wondering the same. I thought he couldn't teach anymore with his condition.."said Hermione  
  
They looked at Harry."What? I dont know why he's here. Either he found someway to cure it or maybe the Ministry of Magic over looked the fact that he was a werewolfe.That must be it, why else would they let him teach?" asked Harry.  
  
"I guess we'll find out later..."  
  
The sorting had now ended and Dumbledore stood up once more. "Of course there are more things to be said, but for now, you should all enjoy this excellent feast, now, EAT!" That being said, everyone began to eat the food that appeared in front of them. Ginny and Hermione began a conversation while Harry began immersed in his own toughts. Now on top of everything else, he began to wonder what could bring Lupin to Hogwarts. He thought back to his third year when Lupin was the proffessor for the Defense Aganist the Dark Arts class. Back then, Lupin's condition was un-known to the students. After all, Proffesor Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea to parade the fact that one of their proffessors was a deranged werewolfe. But at the end of the year, Snape had thought it was a good idea to let the students know they were being taught by something only half human. Harry smiled at this thought. He wasn't so sure how Snape would take Lupin's arrival. Thinking this, he turned in his seat to look at Snape. He looked more sallow than Harry had ever seen him.   
  
"Harry, what are you looking at?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, um, Snape. He doesn't look to happy," said Harry.  
  
"When does the git look happy?" asked Ginny.  
  
"But i was wondering if it had anything to do with Lupin being back, not to mention the fact that he still hasn't gottent the DADA job...."  
  
Ginny shrugged. Harry turned back to his plate, his thoughts still swimming in his mind. Half an hour later, their plates were cleaned and the students were full. Dumbledore got to his feet once more. "Now it is time for our usual reminders. Once again i ask all the students to keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone.And secondy, all magic is banned from the corridors.Also any dueling in the halls will cost the students involved a week's worth detention according to Mr.Filch. Well, i think that is all for tonight. I will ask the Head Boy and girl to lead their houses along with the prefects to their dormitories. Good night."  
  
Just then, Proffessor McGonagall came up to Harry and Hermione as they were rounding up the first years along the Gryffindor table. "Potter, Mrs.Granger, Mr.Creevey and Mrs.Weasley are responsible for taking the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room. You are to come with me, i will show you your dormitories"  
  
"What? We dont' get to stay with the other seventh years?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, Mr.Potter. You have been given the privlidge of being Head Boy, therefore, you are allowed your own common room and seperate bedrooms. Please come this way."  
  
Harry gave Hermione one last look before following her down the hall.

**thanks guys, and dont forget to review! opinions are welcome!   
  
Ashton**


	3. living together, sort of

**disclaimer: If I owned anything of Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting at home making up stories about him...I'd be spending my billions and roaming the streets of England!  
  
thanks guys for reviewing! i really appreciate it! you all keep me coming with the chapters!  
  
thanks to  
  
queequegg  
  
jonesie 1  
  
wildgoldowl  
  
amy diane   
  
Hinote Kitsune Nikore  
  
TobiasAlthor for reviewing chapter two..how you enjoy this one too! well, here it is:  
  
Chapter three...living together, sort of  
  
**Harry and Hermione followed her down the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. She went along the same path to get to Gryffindor Tower, but instead of taking a right at the staircases, she turned left down a corridor Harry had never been down before. It was brightly lit and had paintings lining the corridor. Suddenly, she stopped in front a painting of a group of a wizards drinking and laughing loudly. When they saw Proffessor McGonagall, they all hushed up at once. Then one spoke.  
  
"Ahhh, my dear lady. For what do we owe this pleasant visit?" the largest one of them asked. Then he saw Harry and Hermione."Oh, new Heads i see, well, can you tell me the password?" he asked them.  
  
"Wilanot,"replied Proffessor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course!" And he swung forward to let them in.   
  
They were greeted by a common room that looked much like the Gryffindor common room, only much smaller. There was a fireplace on one wall, with one couch and two armchairs surrounding it. It was decked out in red and gold to represent Gryffindor and had a comforting feeling about it.There were two stairways that were located on each end of the fireplace.   
  
"The one on the right is yours, Mr.Potter. There is one bed and a bathroom connecting your room to Mrs.Granger's room. In each of your rooms, there is a painting that leads to the rooms of each of the seventh year Gryffindor students dormitories. In your room Potter, there will be a painting of a man on a horse, just like the one in your old dormitory. And in your's Mrs.Granger, there is a painting a a woman and her cat. You will find that you also have access to the hall where Dumbledore's office is located behind that door,"she pointed the the door behind Harry before continuing. "You will each be expected to follow the rules just like the other students. However, you are to roam the halls after 9:00 until 9:30 every evening except on weekends to make sure all students are in bed. You will be meeting with the prefects to plan celebrations through out the year, including the graduation celebration and are allowed to plan a Christmas Ball. You are also allowed to take away points from other students, considering your position. But if you abuse this privlige, it will be taken away. I think that is it for now. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." She stopped and smiled at the two of them. "You know, Lily and James were Head Boy and Girl in their day," she said, looking at Harry. " I'm sure they would be proud of you."  
  
Then she bid them goodnight and walked through the painting back into the hall. Harry could hear the men in the painting greeting her as she left.  
  
"Do come-hic- back my fair one-hic!" hiccupped one of them.  
  
"So.."said Hermione. She was looking around the common room with a small smile. But then it was replaced with a worried look. "This will be weird, you know, living here, instead of our old dormitories..not that i don't want to, it's just, different i guess..."  
  
"Yeah, it will be weird not listening to Neville's snores and Ron complaining..."said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, what was up with him and Lavender at the feast? I didn't know they fancied each other..."  
  
"Well, i knew he liked her a little, but i didn't know it was going to turn into something," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and then turned to her staircase. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. Are you going to see Ron first, or head up?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
" I think i might go see Ron for a little bit and then go to bed, you know, see what he's up to.."  
  
"Alright. Well, goodnight Harry," she yawned.  
  
"Night Mione, " said Harry, also yawning, turning to his staircase. He would like very much to go to bed, but he wanted to talk to Ron and see what he was up to.Walking up to his dormitory, he went over to the painting. Stopping in front of it, he realized he didn't know the password. Just as he was about to go back downstairs and take the long way, Hermione opened his door. "The password is ' fizz bee'. I figured you wouldn't know, so i asked McGonagall before she left."  
  
Harry smiled."Thanks, I was about to have to take the long way." She grinned and closed the door. Harry turned to the painting and said "fizz bee." As it swung open, he muttered "thank god for Hermione" and stepped through the hole to find Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean having an enoumous pillow fight. But the boys weren't using only two pillows. They had bewitched some others to fly around and hit the opponets head while the other gave him a good smack around the middle, causing the other to double from the impact on his stomache. When Harry walked in, they all turned to look at him.Ron seemed shocked to see Harry come out of nowhere.  
  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" he asked, stopping the war which he was having with Seamus. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look on his face and especially when Ron was hit over the head with a pillow thrown from Seamus. He was thrown on the floor as a small cry escaped from him as he fell.   
  
"Harry's Head Boy Ron, he gets his own room, which apparently is connected to here somehow,"said Dean.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Neville.  
  
"Last year when Jason was Head Boy for Hufflepuff, he got drunk at the party Hufflepuff had when they won the quidditch match aganist Ravenclaw and me and Seamus had to bring him to his room. His room was connected just like Harry's is to ours."replied Dean.  
  
" OH yeah, i remember that.." said Seamus, a look of comprehension dawning on his face."He was so drunk that when we got to his room, he accused me and Dean for kidnapping and told us he would have us arrested..the bloke. " He paid for his time explaining when Ron came up off the floor and wacked Seamus in the stomache with his pillow.  
  
"OOOFFF!"  
  
"Ah ha! See the next time you mess with Ron Weasley!" Ron yelled in a triumph voice. Then he turned to Harry." You, know, you could take advantage of that private bedroom mate, " he said grinning.  
  
"Ron, i can see the wheels in your head turning and i don't like the looks of it. Besides, i'll probably be in here more than i am in there.." said Harry in a serious voice, although a smile was playing upon his face.  
  
"Oh no you won't, not with Hermione Granger right across the hall, or at least i wouldn't be.. i mean, you can't ignore the fact that she is now one hot babe..."said Seamus, getting off the floor, his hair rumbled.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth!" said Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sorry, didnt' know you two had feelings for her! i'll back off!" he held his hands up in a defensive way, as if Ron and Harry were about to start swinging at him.   
  
"We don't, it's just, Hermione's our friend, and since when do you like her?"asked Ron. Harry didn't say anything. He knew he didn't like her, but that didn't give Seamus the right to like her. Wait, he told himself, just stop it. You just don't want her hurt. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he had become somewhat jealous when Seamus had mentioned her...  
  
"I don't like her," said Seamus, who seemed realived that Ron and Harry weren't going to pound him into a pulp."But you have to admit, she has changed over the past year."  
  
"Well, that doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that,"said Ron, grabbin his pillow off the floor and going over to his bed.   
  
"Hey Harry, if you have your own room, then why is there an extra bed?"asked Neville.  
  
"I dunno- i guess it's for me if i want to stay in here a night or two." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay then," he seemed satisified with this answer and then crawled into bed.  
  
"You know you're always welcome here Harry, as long as you don't try to tell us when to go to bed or anything," said Ron, now changing into his pajammas.  
  
"Ha ha. You know this badge isn't going to change anything except give me a reason to dock points from Malfoy and his tag along pieces of fat,"said Harry.   
  
The boys laughed as they finished gettin ready for bed. By the time they were ready for sleep, Harry made his way back to his own room, feeling realived that his room was close to his old room. After he changed into his pajammas, Harry made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a bathroom much like the one the prefects had. The walls were white, with tall windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor. White curtains hung over the windows, which ran along one side of the room. A huge sink was on one wall and oppisite that was a georgous bath tub that looked like the one that was also in the prefects bathroom. The only thing Harry could think that was different was the shower that was located next to the wall of towels near the sink. Hermione, who had already beat him to the bathroom, smiled at him when he entered, a mouth full of toothpaste covering her teeth, but harry was more concentrated on what she was wearing.She had on a pair of short gray shorts and a white tank top that showed the smallest bit of skin below her belly button and her hair pulled into a messy bun to keep the hair out of her eyes. Harry tried not to stare as he made his way over to the sink. She grinned at Harry when she finished and Harry couldn't help but notice she still had some toothpaste on her chin. Harry started to laugh at her, but stopped when he saw she looked hurt.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking confused that he was laughing at her.  
  
"You have something right there-" and he reached over and whiped the toothpaste from her face.  
  
"Oh, thanks."she smiled at him, and then turned and walked into her bedroom. "Night Harry!" she called as she shut her door.  
  
Harry stood a second longer, remembering the feel of her skin on his fingers, and then alomost slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of Hermione in that way, she was only his friend. He would have to get over himself and his confused feelings if he was going to be living this close to her. Shaking himself of these feelings, he continued to brush his teeth and then headed back to his bedroom where he feel asleep almost as soon as he hit the sheets.   
  
**thanks guys, and dont forget to review. Even if it's a 'good job', it still means alot to know someone reads it!  
  
Ashton**


	4. Hermione's Thoughts

**disclaimer: i. do. not. own. harry. potter. enough said. now, continuing...  
  
thanks to all my reviewers! you all make my day when i read the reviews! haha, okay, once again, my thanks to:  
  
johnmenefee21** : "wonderful story..." wow, thanks!  
  
**bad to da bone** : glad you like it. and yes, im trying to work malfoy into the story best i can. right now, its mostly harry and hermione and letting the readers know how they're feeling. but soon im hoping to add him in somewhere, definately getting into trouble..lol. maybe he can have a duel with Harry...  
  
**hinote kitsune nikore** : haha, sorry. maybe i didnt come off too clear on the part about them living together. yes, they share a bathroom and common room, but thats it. NO BEDROOM SHARING. lol, their rooms are connected by the bathroom and thats all. theres no telling what would happen if they shared a room...lol..can you say "snog city?"  
  
**actingflicka** : sorry about that, i didnt mean to refer to her as a Mrs. and not a Miss. my mistake. thanks for pointing it out though, i really appreciate it! ( urgh, i hate it too, when you get toothpaste stuck on you. one day before school i was brushing my teeth and i went to school with it stuck on my chin. knowing my luck it wasn't until 3 period someone pointed it out to me..go figure..)  
  
**raine is crazy**: thanks! that is like, a huge compliment to me! im glad you like it!  
  
**trumpet greek**: im glad you said that, i wasn't sure if people would like the way i write. but thanks!

thanks for reviewing chapter three, and im sorry it took me a while to post chapter four! hope you enjoy it!

**A/N: i know i say "thanks" alot to my reviewers, but this is my first fanfic and im glad everyone likes it! please dont hold anything back, i welcome opinions, compliments, anything!  
  
ok, without further ado, here is chapter four:  
  
chapter four...Hermiones Thoughts..  
  
**_That night in Hermione's room..._  
  
Hermione sat on her four poster bed looking around. She quite liked the fact that she now had her own room. It certainly gave her more privacy than before, with Parvati and Lavender always gossiping about one thing or another. Not that she didn't like the girls, she just didn't see the point in worrying what Witch Weekly had to say about the Wizard of the Week. She sighed and crawled into bed. When she was snuggled under the covers, her thoughts began to drift. She was so happy to be back at Hogwarts. It was so nice to see Harry and Ron again. She smiled thinking of Ron and Lavender. She knew Ron had liked herself for a while and she was glad he was over that. Things were much more relaxed between the two of them and they didn't fight as much as they had in the past years. But maybe that's because we've all changed Hermione thought. It was true that the trio had matured over the years. No longer were they the frightened first years that had first arrived at Hogwarts six years ago. No, they had definately changed Hermione thought, especially Harry. I mean, Ron changed too, but Harry has changed the most. He no longer had the skinny and boney kneed look about him, now, thanks to all the hard work he had put into practices, his body was muscular and fit him perfect. His hair still lay messy as ever on the top of his head, but now it seemed to go with his look. Hermione hadn't failed to notice that he had a tendency to run a hand through his hair when he was frustrated or concentrating and it had become a habit Hermione learned to love. Harry's eyes still held the most amazing emerald color Hermione could imagine, and to this day she still thought she could get lost in them if she tried. There were some points where she could just stare into them and feel as though the whole world was gone, and it were only her and Harry left. When she looked into his eyes, she felt as if she could tell him anything. Though now these eyes Hermione had come to love also showed all the pain he had suffered over the years. But whenever he smiled, all that changed. He became the Harry Hermione knew before he had to worry about killing Voldemort or after losing Sirius. Hermione knew he blamed himself for going to the Department of Mysteries that day. Even if he wouldn't admit it to her or Ron, she knew he still had dreams about it. Not that it was Harry's fault Sirius had died, but she thought he still felt a little guilty for it all. She sighed, she just wish she could take it all back. All that happened that day, and make it disapear. Not for her sake, but for Harry's. All she wanted was for him to be happy. She wanted nothing more than to roam the streets of Hogsmeade with him and Ron with nothing on their minds-not a care free idea in the world. But until Harry had avenged Voldemort, no of that would be possible.   
  
Turning on her side, she began to think about Harry some more. There was no doubt that he was certainly handsome now. In fact, compared to all the other boys in his year, Harry was the best looking. _Ron wasn't ugly,_ Hermione thought, it was just, _Harry had something all the others didn't._ She knew girls would probably be flocking over him this year, and if it was up to her, she wouldn't have it. After seeing how hurt he was last year when he went through all the crap he had to deal with Cho, she was ready to take down the next girl that tried to be with Harry.Wait, hold on Hermione, she told herself. Are you falling for your bestfriend? No, she couldn't be. Harry was only her best friend, that was all. Nothing more. So why did she feel so jealous of all the other girls? Wait, there were no other girls, yet. She knew there was soon to be, but for now, she was protecting Harry for no reason. Besides, why should Hermione interfere with his personal life anyway? That was his bussiness, not hers. But if some girl who didn't even care about Harry tried to get him to go out with her or kiss him under the mistletoe like that cry baby did last year, Hermione was not going to sit back and watch the show. There was no way she was going to let Harry fall for some girl who didnt' even care about him. He needed someone who would love and care for him, someone who he would be happy with for the rest of his life. Someone who knew him as Harry, and not just the Boy Who Lived. Harry deserved nothing but the best, and that was that. She cared to much about him to see him get hurt again. She loved im too much to-  
  
Wait. Wait just a second. _Did I just say I loved Harry? _She did. But it was only in that friendly way. She loved Harry as her best friend. And she loved Ron. But she couldn't forget how she had gotten that fleating feeling in her stomach when she saw Harry standing by Ron today at the Entrance Hall doors. At the time she had dismissed it and told herself she was just happy to see the two of them. But when Harry had given her the hug and softly wispered in her ear, Hermione's butterflies had tripled. And today when she saw him come in the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on his face. He could be so cute at times it was hard for Hermione not to feel jealous of all the other girls Harry had liked in the past. _Was it true? Could she be falling for Harry? _She perhaps knew him better than anyone, besides Ron, and couldn't help the fact that maybe she liked him. She remembered in the past when Parvati and Lavender had questioned her on the subject. They had asked her if she liked Harry because she was rarely seen without him and if she was, she was always meeting him and Ron somewhere. But she had told them it was just because her and Harry were friends, and nothing more. The two girls had shared a look that had clearly said, ' yeah right' before turning back to Hermione." You know Hermione, it's not a sin to like Harry. He is quite atteractive and certainly a good quidditch player. I don't see why you don't like him. I don't think I could restrain my self if I were alone with him for that amount of time. I mean, come on. Are you just going to sit here and tell us that you have never liked him?" Parvati had questioned her. Hermione had sighed and replied "Harry and I are just friends. And the only reason we spend so much time alone together is usually when Ron and I are fighting or we're studying." They once again shared a look and then Lavender said, "Yeah, studying, sure.You keep telling yourself that Hermione. Maybe one day you'll realize you true feelings about him. And if you don't, someone will soon." And they had left it at that leaving Hermione confused in her own thoughts.  
  
Thinking back to that day, Hermione now wondered why she had never considered Harry as more than a friend. _I guess I was certain we would be only friends_._ I don't think I ever wanted to be anything more than that_. Besides, back in fourth year, I had liked Victor and I wasn't really thinking of Harry. But now it seemed as if that was all she could do. She was confused. What was she feeling for Harry? Was it the need to protect him? Or was it simply because she didn't want him to get hurt? Or could Lavender and Parvati be right? _Could _there be a possibilty that she did like him? But if she did, why has it taken her so long? I need to stop this, she told herself. If i dont, i wont get any sleep and I'll need it tomorrow. Even if this is a new year, she knew it wouldn't stop Harry and Ron from copying her notes to pass and she would need all her strength to stay awake in Binn's class tomorrow. With this thought rolling over her, she soon fell asleep.   
  
**Thanks guys, and don't forget to review! I know mostly all i've written is alot of thoughts and memories, but i'm trying to set a base for the story, to let everyone know how the characters were feeling and all. But i promise there will be more things happening between the two couples in the future! thanks,   
  
Ashton **


	5. Get your head out the clouds Harry

**disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be sitting here at home doing absolutly nothing? I don't think so...   
  
first off, let me say how sorry i am for taking so long to update. i apologize. it's just, my life is nothing short of lousy right now, and things are just not good for me at the moment. but apart from that, i am sooo happy people reviewed anyways! keep reviewing, and i promise to make it a point to update sooner, i'll try my best! thanks a bunch!   
  
thanks to:  
  
actingflicka: well, im glad you said that. i tried to think what Hermione would say and all, but i wasn't sure if i got it. thanks though, it really helped!  
  
Queeqegg:thanks for the tip. i thought about breaking up the paragraphs more while i was writing, but it slipped my mind when i was finished. one of those things you mean to do, but never get around to doing it. but im glad you said something! you're one of the few who has pointed something out to me, or suggested something. i really appreciate it!  
  
kitimat-born: glad you like it, and i promise to update sooner!  
  
mayfairchild14: wow, thanks for adding me to your author alert! that really means a bunch, even if it is just to keep up with my story and when i post. but hey! ican't complain! thanks!  
  
trumpet-greek: thanks! and so far, no one has dissed it, so i can't complain!  
  
:mimi-san:** **"Oh my... what an amazing story! Please, please, please update as soon as possible. I absolutely love the plot! Wonderfully written, with an amazing plot in the making and tastefully humor scattered on like sprinkles on a hot fudge sundae! Superbly written...please update soon"  
  
WOW....i am seriously grinning right now, and i can't stop! thank you so much for you review! you almost made me cry i was so happy! im still grinning...you made me sooo happy, i didnt think people would like it so much! thanks!  
  
the-biggest-harry-potter-fan: i really wish you would tell my english teacher that, i have yet to get an "A" on one of my stories...sighs...oh well, thanks for the compliment though!  
  
bad to da bone: thanks! and im trying to update sooner....i promise!  
  
thank you all for reviewing! well, here's chapter five:  
  
**

****

****

**chapter five...Get your head out of the clouds Harry...  
  
** When Harry awoke the next day, he had to look around for a few minutes before he realized where he was. It took him a while to register the fact that he had his own room now, and he wouldn't be waking up to the old dorm filled with his fellow Gryffindors. Getting up, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower before classes started. He was about to go in when he remembered to knock first. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on Hermione...he didn't even stop to imagine how embarrassed he would be. Holding out his fist, he knocked three times on the wooden door. When no one replied, he let himself in.  
  
After a refreshing shower, Harry headed down to the common room. When he arrived, he found Hermione waiting for him. When she saw him, she gave him a big smile.   
  
" I thought I'd wait for you,"she said.   
  
"Oh, er, thanks.."Harry wondered why she was waiting for him. She had never done this before, and when she did, she always waited for Ron too.   
  
"Well, shall we go?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry, leading the way out of the portrait hole. The men in the frame were having a conversation among themselves when Harry and Hermione stepped through the portait hole.  
  
"I've never had a worse hangover in my life..."  
  
"YOU? I can't remember when I've felt worse..."  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"So, are we up for tonight?"  
  
"Same time, same place?"  
  
When Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they headed over to Gryffindor Table. Ginny was talking to Dean and Seamus, apparently arguing over something and Ron was once again talking to Lavender. Harry took the empty seat next to Ginny and surprislingly, Hermione sat down next to him. After filling his plate up with food, Harry began to join in on Ginny's argument with the two boys.  
  
" I'm telling you Thomas, no matter what you say, The Tornadoes will not win the semi-finals for the world cup," Ginny said huffly.   
  
" And I'm telling you, Weasley, no matter what you say, yes they will, after all, they have Bazzler on their team! How could they not win?" Dean shot back.  
  
" Just because that git's father has loads of money and can buy his way on the team doesn't mean anything! He still lost the last three games of the season last year because he can't play to save himself." Ginny had now set down her fork and was glaring at Dean. Ginny and Dean had dated for a while back at the end of fourth year, but it didn't last long. They argued alot, mostly over quidditch, something that hadn't changed much.  
  
" She does have a point there mate, he did lose the last three.."said Seamus.  
  
"THAT was because that bloke from the other team kept cutting him off when he would try to get the snitch!" said Dean angrily.  
  
"Come up with whatever excuse you want, we'll see who owes who ten galleons be the end of semi-finals won't we Mr.Thomas?" Ginny said this in a final way that ended the conversation. Picking up her fork again, she turned to Harry.   
  
"So, speaking of quidditch, when are we going to start practice? You know this is your last year and I know you want the cup to finish off you winning streak for the past two years.."  
  
" I was thinking about that. I think we'll start practice this weekend. You know, give everyone time to get use to going to classes again. Besides, I don't think Snape is going to slack on the homework this week,"said Harry, starting on his bacon.  
  
"Great, I can't wait to get back in the air..." said Ginny, in a much happier tone. Harry had made her a chaser last year when Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had left. Dean and Seamus were beaters and weren't too bad either. The other two chasers were Karrie Thompson and Brooke Fields who were in fourth year. They made up the rest of the team along with Ron, who still remained keeper.  
  
"Yeah, me either. Which means we'll be having much more quidditch practices this year. And with Malfoy captain, things are going to get pretty brutal..." said Harry, thinking if Malfoy was captain he was sure to come up with some reason to pick a fight with Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded at this and returned to her breakfast. Hermione however, was looking at Harry with a worried expression on her face.   
  
"What?"asked Harry looking at her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, I don't want you to get too caught up in all this," she said, still looking at him.  
  
"What? Quidditch?" he asked.  
  
"Not just quidditch, everything. Your homework, classes, Head Boy duties, and now quidditch. Are you sure you're up for it all?" she asked.  
  
" Of course I am. I can handle it," Harry assured her.   
  
"Well..." she still looked unsure.  
  
"Hermione, lay off him. He's a big boy, he can handle it," said Ron, who was now joining in on their conversation. Lavender was now talking to Parvati.  
  
Hermione looked as if she was going to interrogate Harry some more but she was now more interested in the schedules Proffessor McGonagall was passing out. Everyone was anxious to see what classes the others were taking. But this did not interest Harry. He knew he, Ron, and Hermione would be taking the same classes just like they did last year. All three of them had planned on being Aurors at the beginning of sixth year. Harry knew even after he defeated Voldemort that they would still become Aurors.  
  
"So what does our schedule look like this year?"asked Harry, looking over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Pretty much the same as last year, only I think we'll be taking more advanced classes this time,"she replied looking down at the schedule in front of her.  
  
" I can't believe we have to take potions still. Why would anyone need potions when they're becoming an Auror?" whined Ron.  
  
" Ron, you still have to pass all the test it requires to be an Auror. So even if you don't pass the tests, you still have the oppertunity to get another very good job refering to the classes you took," said Hermione.  
  
"Are you saying you don't have confidence in me? That hurts Mione, it really does," said Ron. He looked alarmed that she would even suggest that he wouldn't pass his tests but Harry knew he was only joking with her. They hardly took her serious when she told them things like that. When Harry and Ron would get behind in schoolwork, Hermione would constantly tell them they would fail. But they took these words lightly, they knew she would always be there to make sure they passed. ' _This was another great quality in Hermione, you could always count on her',_ Harry thought. _She would never let you down; she would always be there for you, no matter what._ Then he shook himself mentally. There he goes again, thinking of Hermione. Would he ever get through this year without having to wake himself up from daydreaming about her all the time?  
  
"Harry, if you don't stop daydreaming, we won't ever get to Charms..."Hermione said in his ear.  
  
"What? But I haven't even finished breakfast!" He looked at his unfinished bacon and eggs.  
  
"Well, if you're head would stay out of the clouds, maybe you could find time to eat!" she said as she got up from the table and stood waiting for him next to Ron.  
  
"Yeah mate, you seem to doze out a bit at times..got something on your mind?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm, just quidditch,"Harry replied.  
  
"Right, well, let's go, Flitwick will be wondering where we are," said Ron.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione give him another look before going after Ron.Harry grabbed his bag and followed Ron and Hermione through the doors and then headed to Charms class, his mind still on Hermione. Was he actually falling for his best friend? No, he couldn't be. She was only his best friend, well, one of them. Maybe his feeling toward her were only those of a best friend. Naturally he was going to be protective of her, but was he too protective? _No, he was only looking after her._ Yes, that was it. He was only looking after her. Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe.  
  
**Thanks again, and keep reviewing! I know nothing much has happened yet, but it will in the future! Just bear with me for now...i promise to update sooner.  
  
Ashton**


	6. The Werewolfe Crisis

**disclaimer: must we go through this? everyone knows i do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does, now can we get on with it?  
  
ooohhh, so many reviews! ok, so it was only 3 for the last chapter, but hey, what more could i ask for?!!!!! thanks to all who reviewed, i really appreciate it!  
  
the-biggist-harry-potter-fan: thanks, and, sorry if i came off a little unclear, i do get A's in english. I do have a A in that class, it's just i dont get A's on my stories we have to write in there. My teacher said my writing needs to improve, and i need to write better. i mean, i didnt think i was THAT bad...well, anyways, thanks for the compliment! i can always rely on you to review can't i? thanks!  
  
trumpet-greek: maybe....you'll see! im glad ya'll keep up the reviews! you're another i can rely on, thanks a bunch! "keep up the lovely work" THANKS THANKS THANKS!  
  
mimi-san: a once again, another regular reviewer! thanks for reviewing, it really means alot! "wonderfully written" THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
  
ok, now i present to you, chapter six...drum roll please...  
  
chapter six...The Werewolfe Crisis:  
  
** Ron started talking as Harry made it into the Entrance Hall. As they headed towards Flitwick's class, Ron once again brought up the subject of Lupin.  
  
"What do you reckon? Should we go see him after morning break?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be the best thing to do. After all, he does have classes this morning. What do you think Harry?" said Hermione, looking at him.  
  
" Um, yeah. Sounds good to me..." said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure you're with us mate? You look at bit lost..." asked Ron.  
  
" I'm fine. Just thinking.." replied Harry.  
  
Soon the three found themselves outside the Charms classroom. Ron opened the door and Harry and Hermione followed in behind him. As they took their usual seats in the back of the classroom, Professor Flitwick began the class.  
  
" Welcome to advanced Charms! Since the year will be the last you take in Charms, I thought it would be fun to start on much more advanced charms and enchantments. Most of them will be much harder to accomplish, so I warn you, you must be patient. Now, the charm we will be learning today is called the Enlargement Charm. It makes a place with little room expanded. First things first, the spell to enlarge your object is 'expando expo' and while saying the words, you should wave your wand like this"- he gave a funny wave and a wiggle to his wand at the box in front of him and it magically enlarged."Now, I want you all to split up into groups of three and set to work. Off you go!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to work immediatly on the Charm, while carrying on a whispered conversation amongest themselves. They each had been given a cardboard shoe box to practice the charm on. After they mastered the charm, they were suppose to fit twenty objects into the box, without cramming them into the box aganist their will.  
  
" So, do you think Lupin is cured? I mean, he wouldn't be able to teach otherwise would he?" asked Harry.  
  
" I don't think so. I'm pretty sure the Ministry wouldn't let him, you know, being a werewolf and all. But he said there was no cure for the transformations, so how could he be back?" asked Hermione, waving her wand and saying the spell to make her shoe box bigger.   
  
" So I guess that means they found a cure then, right?" stated Ron, who was making rather an attraction by waving his wand in the air high over his head. Harry was reminded of a whirlwind.  
  
"No, no, no Mr.Weasley! It's more of a sweeping motion, and then a wiggle like this!" Flitwick performed the action of his wand once more.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry Proffessor..."  
  
The rest of the class was spent discussing Lupin's return and quidditch. Hermione, who had mastered the spell on her fourth try, and growing tired of the neverendless quidditch talk, immersed herself once more in a book titled "Advanced Charms and Enchantments grade seven" and was now practicing another spell. Harry and Ron soon mastered the spell and quickly stuffed the objects into the box before the bell sounded.   
  
At the end of class, as the rest of the students were hurrying out onto the grounds for the morning break, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Proffessor Lupin's office. Reaching it, Harry knocked on the door before entering. Pushing open the door, Harry walked in, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ahhh...I was wondering when you three would show up," said Lupin, looking up from his desk when the door opened.  
  
"Well, can you blame us? You even visted the Burrow over the summer and you didn't mention you would be teaching again!"said Ron.  
  
"Well, at the time, I didn't know. Dumbledore didn't ask me until a week before term started. Until then I had no clue, "said Lupin, walking over to shake hands with Ron and Harry.   
  
" But, Proffessor, how can you teach, with, well, you know..." Hermione trailed off, looking embarrassed.  
  
" Nothing gets past you Hermione!" said Lupin, with a smile on his face. Hermione was relieved to see he wasn't mad.  
  
"Well, over the summer, I was called into St.Mungo's. No, nothing bad happened." he said, looking at the three's expressions.  
  
"Nothing bad, but something, what was it?"  
  
"Well, one full moon I was at my house when I transformed. I didn't have the potion that night so I wasn't as calm as I always am when I take the potion. So, instead of staying in my house, I set off into the night. Turns out, I got into a pretty bad fight with another werewolf that I come across that night. He took a pretty big chunk out of my leg so I had to go to St.Mugo's to heal it. Any other time, I could have cured it myself, but this being a werewolfe bite, I decided to have it checked out. When I arrived there, I was greeted by one of the top healers that works there. I thought something serious had happened and I couldn't heal the bite. But he had some other news for me. It turns out, some of the healers there had been working on a new potion to cure werewolfe bites. Apparently there had been more and more bites to young children and it was important they find a cure before more than one Shrieking Shack was needed." Lupin smiled, thinking back to the times when he and the Maurders had gone to the Shack every full moon. Then he snapped himself out of it, continuing with his story. "True, there was still the Wolfe's Fang potion, but the parents wanted their kids to live a normal life, and not part werewolfe. So the healers had set to work, working endlessly to find a cure. Pretty soon they came up with a potion they were sure would work, and turns out, they did!" Lupin finished, looking at the three.  
  
"So you're cured? Thats great!" said Hermione, smiling at Lupin, glad they had found a cure. She had an idea how bad it must have been for Lupin to live life as a werewolfe all his life.  
  
"Congradulations! " said Harry, once more stepping up to shake Lupin's hand, Ron doing the same.  
  
"Yeah, that's excellent.."  
  
"So how long are you going to teach?" asked Ron. "Or do you plan on gettin another job somewhere else after this year?"  
  
" I'm not sure. The Order is still trying to relocate Voldemort's followers. Many of them still remain on the loose. Not that they can bring him back, but they may try to take his place. I know Dumbledore is anxious to catch a few of his closest supporters. He's afraid they could do some damage to the wizarding world. None of them can do as much as Voldemort did, I can assure you that, but a few can come close. We've already caught a few, but many are still on the lose."  
  
Harry, of course, knew this. Even though Lucius Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, had been caught the night Harry had killed Voldemort, many still ran free. One name burned in Harry's mind. This name in fact, belonged to the witch who had caused Sirius's death. Not only was she Sirius's cousin, she had also tortured Harry countless times the night Harry defeated Voldemort. Harry wanted to get revenge on her so bad, that sometimes he scared himself thinking the things that went through his mind at the thought of killing her. Harry knew that he would kill her in a second, if the oppertunity ever came to him. For she had taken the closest thing from him back in fifth year, and took sheer pleasure in torturing Harry. She still haunted his dreams, causing himself to wake up in a sweat when he relived the night at the Department of Mysteries. Her voice still rang in his ears, making him burn with hatred Harry only felt when he thought of Voldemort. Now however, Harry wanted to kill her. To make her suffer for what she had done to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, come on, the bell rand five minutes ago, we're going to be late for History of Magic.."  
  
"Not that Binns would care, he probably wouldn't even notice if we were there..." said Ron.  
  
They bid goodbye to Lupin and headed towards the staricases that would take them to History of Magic. True to what Ron had said, when the three had walked into the class about three minutes after the bell had rang, Proffessor Binns did not even look up from his book he was reading outloud to the class.   
  
They took their seats in the back of the class, trying to go unnoticed. As Hermione began taking notes, Harry found himself thinking longly of lunch. His stomach growled impatiently as Binns drawled on about the war of 1832.   
  
" I still dunno why we are taking this class. This doesnt' have anything to do about being an Auror,"said Ron in a disgruntled voice.  
  
"Well, we had to have one elective, and it was either this, muggle studies, or Divination. I dont' know about you but i couldn't stand Trelawney telling me i was going to die once more..."  
  
Ron chuckled at this thought. Harry and Ron were only to happy to drop that subject at the end of fifth year. But they still had to take one elective and all the good ones were already taken. So once again they were stuck listening to Binn's croaky voice all year.  
  
" Well, the good thing is, we don't have to pass to become Auror's," said Ron, trying to look at the bright side of things.   
  
"Yeah, thats good i guess..." Harry was drowned out be the sound of his stomach growling. Putting his head down, he thought of lunch, only one and half hours away...  
  
**ok, I was going to add more, but I figured you all would be bored out of your minds. I know this chapter was boring, and I apoligize. Even I got bored...but I had to explain why Lupin's back, and I couldn't think of anything else to add into the story. I know, I promised more exciting chapters in the future, but im stuck at the moment in how i want to plan everything out. It's kinda hard bc I know what I want to happen, it's just when I want it to happen, and in the order I want it to happen. i dont want anything to be rushed, but i have a lot to go over. I would really like a pensieve right now, so I could put all my thoughts into there and then go back and rearrange them the way i want too..but alas, i am a muggle and no more. life sucks, why couldn't i be born a wizard? well, keep reviewing, and keep up the comments, suggestions, and especially the compliments! just picking...thanks all,   
  
Ashton **


	7. So, who is she?

**disclaimer: must we?  
**

**A/N: hey guys, i wont be home this weekend, so im gonna go head and post the next two chapters before i leave, since they go together anyways, so enjoy and hopefully i'll have lots of reviews when i get back! when i have reviews, it modivates me to write more and update sooner! thanks all...**

****

thanks to everyone who reviewed, i dont know what i'd do without you all! thanks too:  
  
trumpet-greek: welll, i wanted to make it something a bit more exciting, but what i wanted to say, i couldnt put into words, so i was stuck with the lousy werewolfe bite and the cure, but i guess it'll have to work! thanks though! oh, and too bad our world can't advance and become more like the wizarding world...bummer..  
  
tamar-shaki- thanks! and i'll try and post more..  
  
ok, i know this chpter is long, but i figured it'd make up for the boring chpter before this one. this is one of my favorites so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! have fun!  
  
ok, now, the chappie.....  
  
chapter seven...So, who is she?  
  
Harry sighed and sank into a couch in Gryffindor Common Room. (not the one in the head's common room, his old one)He had just gotten back from patrolling the halls making sure no students were up past nine o'clock. This first couple days back had been total torture. Snape had not failed to give them a ton of homework, and along with McGonagall's essay and Flitwick's two rolls of parchment due on Friday, Harry felt as though he were back in fifth year, studying for the exams. The really sad thing however, was not the homework, but the fact that it was only Wesnesday, and not a Saturday. Harry sighed and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but he knew he couldn't. Sighing, he started to pull his homework towards him. Just as he was starting on his essay, Hermione popped down on the couch next to him. Harry's insides began to squirm. _Stop it, it's only Hermione. She probably only wants to talk, don't make a big deal out of it.  
_  
"Hey Mione.."Harry said, concentrating on his essay, not sounding like himself at all.  
  
"Hey Harry. I was wondering, me and you are suppose to be planning the Prefect's meetings and since we have to decide together, we have to plan it. So when you would like to have it? I know you're busy with homework and all, but I have to know when it would be easy for you because we both have to be there.."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. What are we suppose to do anyways?" said Harry, still not looking up from his essay.   
  
"Oh, nothing much," said Hermione, picking up a Chocolate Frog off the table and helping herself to one." You know, just make sure they know the rules, tell them when to patrol the halls, and what they'll be helping us with this year when we organize the party's and ball's we'll have this year. Stuff like that. I was thinking maybe we could have it this Friday night, if that's okay with you." She looked at him to see if he would object to the meeting times she had chosen.  
  
Harry looked up from his homework. Hermione sat there, looking at him, waiting for a response from him. As Harry continued to look at her, she began to blush. _I wonder why she's doing that,_ he thought. _She looks so cute when she does that_. Harry began to smile.   
  
"What are you laughing at me for?"she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Nothing, I was just...... nevermind. So, this Friday? Sounds good to me. What time?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh I dunno, around 8:00. That way it's after dinner and then we can just go straight to patrolling the halls. I guess the meeting will take about thirty minutes or so. So I'll go and put up the notices if it's okay with you. We have to let the other prefects know"  
  
"Do you need help with the notices or anything?" asked Harry.  
  
"No thanks, I think I've got it." She got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Okay then, see you later." said Harry, feeling slightly dissapointed she didn't want him to go with her.  
  
Hermione waved over her shoulder and crawled out the portrait hole. Just as she was walking out, Ron came in. Spotting Harry, he made his way over to the couch, plopping down next to Harry. He looked over his shoulder to see what Harry was working on.   
  
"Awww man! I still haven't started on that essay," Ron growled and started to pull his bag towards him. Then he paused, thinking. "Oh well, I still have tomorrow night." he decided.   
  
"Yeah, well, lucky you. I can't. I have patrol duties,"said Harry.  
  
"Now you know how I felt last year," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, now I feel sorry for myself..." said Harry.  
  
Ron laughed and took a chocolate frog off the table and bit into it. He sat chewing for a second, looking around. Harry, giving himself a break from his essay, took a chocolate frog from the table and leaned back on the sofa. His thoughts began to drift back to Hermione. He wished he would have gone to help her with the posters, he rarely got to spend time with her alone, unless they were patrolling the halls together. _Wait, he asked himself, why do I want to spend time alone with Hermione? Because she's my best friend and she's easy to talk to, thought Harry. She listens to you, and she's there for you._ Harry remembered back to the summer before sixth year after Sirius had died and Harry wouldnt' talk to anyone. He had kept his anger inside and blamed himself for Sirius's death. He refused to eat for days and experienced grief beyond anything he could ever imagine. Things Harry had never considered kept comming to his mind. He had actually considered not going back to Hogwarts until he had gotten Ron's letter inviting him to the Burrow. He said Hermione and the Weasleys were anxious to see him. Ron said they were all worried about him and how he was taking the death. Harry had declined Ron's invitation but two days later the Weasley's had come to get him to take him home with them. Harry only went because he didn't want to spend anymore time with the Dursleys than he had to. Still not wanting to go with Ron and the twins, Harry still packed his stuff and headed to the Burrow. When he had arrived, he found Hermione there. But there was something different about her. Not her looks, but something else. It was as though she understood Harry. She had given him a hug and welcomed him back as usual, but with a look other than concern in her eyes; a look Harry could not explain.  
  
Harry thought back to that concern he had seen in her eyes. He sometimes still saw it, whenever he got lost in his own thoughts or started to think about Sirius. He never told Ron or Hermione what he was thinking about, he felt as if it was something he wanted to keep to himself. But whenever he looked at Hermione, he knew she knew what was going on inside his head. It was that look that had brought Harry and Hermione closer, closer than Harry and Ron perhaps.  
  
**Flashback:**  
  
Harry was sitting on the swing in the garden of the Weasley's house. He was lost in his thoughts, remembering back to the night when he had led his friends to what could have been their death's and what ended up in being Sirius's death. He had been replaying this through his mind all summer. _If only he hadn't been so stupid.... If only he had stayed in Umbridge's office.... If only Sirius was here_.... All summer he had been dwelling upon this. Harry was feeling more miserable than ever before. Why had he been so stupid? For once, why hadn't he listened to Hermione and learned Occulmency? Why? Why Sirius? Why him? Why Harry? Why not Neville?   
  
"I can't believe I was so foolish. Why didn't I listen? I was so stupid! You here that Harry? You messed up again. The only thing you ever had close to a dad is now gone because of your stupidity." Harry said to himself. He had picked up a rock and threw it at the fence in front of him. "WHY????" he yelled. He raised his head to the sky."WHY ME? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME? WHY COULDN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE? I DON'T WANT THIS! IM TIRED OF IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?? IM TIRED OF IT!!!" Harry did not know who he was talking to, all he knew was it felt good to yell at something, even if it was a couple of birds.   
  
Just then Hermione had come around the corner. Harry jumped at whirled around, bringing out his wand. When he saw her however, he just sat back down. Hermione walked over and sat next to him on the bench. They sat for a second in pure silence before Hermione spoke.   
  
"Harry, it's not your fault."  
  
Harry did not move or speak. He felt beyond words. He didnt want her here, he wanted her to leave, to go away, to let him be.   
  
"He went because he loved you, you know that."  
  
Still, Harry said nothing. He just sat staring at a point on the fence.  
  
"You meant everything in the world to him and if he didn't go, he couldnt' have lived with himself and he would have done anything to save you -it wasn't your fault he went that night-"  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"YEAH? IT WASN'T MY FAULT? GET REAL HERMIONE. IT WAS MY FAULT. I SCREWED UP OKAY? I KNOW I DID. I SCREWED UP EVERYTHING AS USUAL.NOW HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I ADMIT IT-I SCREWED UP! I LED HIM THERE. IT'S MY FAULT HE'S DEAD! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! IF ONLY I HAD LEARNED OCCULMENCY, HE WOULD STILL BE HERE! I ONLY-"  
  
But Harry could not go on anymore. The sobs that had threatened to escape him now him now shook him from their force. Tears were blinding him. Words failed him as he gasped for breath to stop the tears. Hermione didn't think twice. The next thing he knew, he was in Hermione's arms, crying his heart out. Harry couldn't remember if he had ever cried like that, but he didn't care. He didn't care Hermione was seeing him so weak, it didn't matter anymore. 'As the tears came freely, Harry's body rocked with sobs. He choked on his tears as Hermione rocked him back and forth. She too was crying, but Harry didn't notice. He just lay in her arms, letting his emotions get the better of him.   
  
Neither knew how long they sat there, all that mattered was that Hermione stay there and comfort Harry. When he finally pulled away, he just sat there for a second. Then he turned to Hermione, his tear-stained face all puffy and red. No words were exchanged as they sat there and looked at each other. Then Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. At that point in time, nothing else mattered to Harry. Hermione was here. She was here for him, and she wouldn't leave him. She cared.And that was all Harry needed, was someone to care for him, someone who wouldn't let him deal with the pain on his own. She was there for him, and always would be, he could tell by the look in her eyes. He pulled away once more and looked her in the eye.   
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry knew she understood. He didn't need a "your welcome" She said it all with her eyes. She knew he needed a shoulder to cry on, and she had provided that for him. And Harry was beyond grateful.   
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Harry smiled thinking back to that day. From then on, he had opened up. It took a while to talk about his death, but soon it became easier, and Harry had Hermione to thank for this. _Thats another thing about her, she's so great to talk to, she was there for me when no one else was. She's so trusting and caring, and so, loving....._

Then Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Whats that smile on your face for?" he said, also smiling.  
  
"Just thinking..."  
  
"Yeah, you seem to do alot of that. So, tell me, who is she?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
"What are you talking about? Who is she? " asked Harry, compleatly lost.  
  
"Harry, you have been spacing out all week. Now, a person can only think about quidditch so much. So, who is she?" Ron asked again.  
  
"There is no sh-"  
  
"Harry, you're like my brother, I know you. Now tell me before I hex you.." smiled Ron, drawing out his wand.  
  
"Ahhh, but must you forget Mr.Weasley, I am Head Boy. And you leave me no choice but to take away points if you hex me..."said Harry, playing along with the game.  
  
"Yes, that is quite true, Mr.Potter, but how can you take away points if you can't speak?"asked Ron.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T-"   
  
"Silenco!"cried Ron.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ron laughed himself silly. Harry looked like a fish out of water, or better yet, a frog. Rolling around on the floor like a madman, Ron continued to laugh.   
  
"Whats going on here?"came a voice from the portrait hole. Hermione had just arrived looking around at Harry who was apparently yelling at Ron, though no noise was comming from him.  
  
"Ron, what did you do?" she asked turning to Ron, who now had tears coming down his cheeks.  
  
"Uhh, just practicing our Auror skills Hermione..thats all.." choked Ron, still laughing.  
  
She turned to Harry. " Speakify!" she said, pointing her wand at Harry.(A/N: i know, cheesy counter curse, but work with me here,,,)  
  
"-GET YOU FOR THAT RON, I PROMISE I WILL-"Harry stopped yelling. Pulling his wand up, he pointed it to Ron.Ron stopped laughing almost instantly.  
  
"Bubblemonit!"shouted Harry.  
  
Ron opened his mouth and a several stream of bubbles came out of his mouth. Looking frustrated, he opened his mouth, attempting to talk. More bubbles escaped his mouth. Harry and Hermione hit the floor from laughing so hard, meanwhile scaring some third years in the corner. Ron once more tried to speak, but the bubbles coming from his mouth made this impossible. So instead he went over to Harry and pointed his finger at him while opening his mouth to shout, but failed once more.  
  
"Whats that Ron? I can't seem to hear you? What is that your saying?" asked Harry, gasping for breath.  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"Okay, I get the point."  
  
Harry performed the countercurse and the bubbles stopped instantly.  
  
"Very funny Harry..." said Ron.  
  
"Sorry mate, couldn't resist..."  
  
They all sat down on the couch, Harry and Hermione still chuckling from Ron's bubble incident. Hermione was laughing still, holding her stomach. Harry looked over at her.   
  
"So, did you put up the notices'?" asked Harry, looking at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they'll all be there.."   
  
Calming down from Ron's bubble attack, Harry once again set to work on his essay. Hermione went up stairs and came back down with her bag also, and began working. Ron, figuring he might as well work too, got out his essay. After a while though, he looked up at Harry.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me then?" he asked.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, not paying attention to a word he was saying. He was trying to think of the wand movement to perform the Shrinking Spell Proffessor McGonnagall had mentioned in class yesterday.  
  
"Who is she?" Ron asked once more.  
  
The scratching of Hermione's quill stopped.   
  
"I told you Ron, I have no idea where you would get the idea there's a 'she' " said Harry, returning to his essay.  
  
Ron heaved a sigh.   
  
"OF course. Denial is the first sign. You might as well tell, I will find out sooner or later you know..." said Ron.  
  
"No you won't . You cant find out sooner or later if there is nothing to find out now can you?" said Harry, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Whatever you say mate. I suppose it isn't my bussiness anyways...."  
  
They continued to work for a few more minutes before Hermione all of a sudden grabbed her stuff so quickly Harry and Ron jumped, bid them goodnight and practicly ran up the staircases to the girl's dormitories.   
  
"Wonder what sparked a fire under her to move out of here so quick?"asked Ron.  
  
Harry did not reply. He had sensed Hermione was upset, but over what, he didn't know. He was positive he had seen tears in her eyes, but didn't say anything. He and Ron shortly got up after Hermione's departure and went up the stairs to Ron's room. Getting up to the dormitories, Ron began to change into his pj's. Harry gave a yawn.  
  
"Well mate, I guess I'll see you in the morning.." said Harry.  
  
Ron grunted from under his t-shirt he was pulling over his head. Harry stepped up to the painting of the man on his horse, tapping him so he would wake up. Harry gave the password and emerged into his room, but did not go to bed. Instead, he went throught the bathroom and knocked on Hermione's door.   
  
"Hermione? It's Harry, will you open up? Please?"  
  
The door opened and Harry walked into the room. Hermione stood by the door, looking at him. Harry couldn't tell if she had been crying or not, it was hard to tell. She did seem angry though.   
  
"What do you want Harry?" she asked, rather coldly.  
  
"Uhh, I was just checking on you....you looked kinda upset earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay..so, umm, are you?" said Harry, taken away by her coldness towards him.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Is that all?" she asked.  
  
Harry took the hint.  
  
"No, I'll leave now, sorry..."  
  
Slowly he made his way back into his room. Pulling on some pj's, he began to wonder what had caused this sudden change in Hermione. Only a while ago she had been laughing with Harry at Ron and now all of a sudden she was practically throwing him out of her room. _What was up with her_? he thought. _Did I do something? Was it him and Ron hexing each other?_ yes, It must have been that. After all, Hermione is strict on the rules._ That must be it,_ Harry thought. But as he slowly drifted off to sleep, something told him thats not what brought the sudden change in Hermione.  
  
**thanks guys, sorry it was so long, but this should make up for the chapter before it, hoped you enjoyed it! DONT' FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! thanks,   
  
Ashton**


	8. Best Friends dont do that

**disclaimer: must we?  
  
I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter posted until i get back sunday, so enjoy and please dont hate me too much for taking so long to update!!  
  
chapter eight....Best friends dont do that  
**

"Who is she?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione stopped writing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Harry had a crush on someone? Who? When did all this happen?And where was she? Why didn't Harry tell her?........Stop it Hermione,_ she commanded_, get ahold of yourself,_ but thoughts kept comming to her head. _How could Harry like someone? This was their first week back! How did he find someone that quick?_ She looked over at Harry who was sitting next to her. He was bent over he essay, he looked like he was trying to remember something, his forehead was wrinkled and his quill was inches above his parchment. His eyes were fixed somewhere infront of him, not focusing on anything. He had answered Ron's question saying there was no one, but Hermione hadn't heard him. Her own thoughts were crowding her head. _How? How could this happen? How could she fail to notice? Why hadn't anyone told her? Didn't they think she would like to be included in on it too? Why hadn't Harry told her?_

_Well, that's obvious isn't it? _asked a voice in the back of her head. _He didn't want to tell you. Maybe he thought it would hurt your feelings. I guess he was right, your feelings are hurt. But why? They shouldn't be hurt. You don't like him after all, you said so yourself. But if you don't like him, then why are you getting so jealous? You're not his girlfriend after all _said the voice.Just because I'm not going out with him doesnt mean it doesnt hurt me, I'm allowed to get jealous. But how could he do this to me? Why, Why didn't he tell me? Didnt he trust me? _I guess not said the voice. Guess he doesn't trust you after all.._. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. _I've got to get out of here_, she thought._ I can't let them see me, they'll know why I'm upset._ Quickly, she stood up and gathered her stuff, avoiding looking at Harry and Ron. Once she had gotten her stuff, she ran up the stairs without a backward glance.   
  
"Wonder what sparked a fire under her to make her move so quickly?" she heard Ron ask. Harry didn't reply. _He probably doesnt even know I left,_ she tought._ Great. Now I'm invisible to him.   
  
_ She entered her room, throwing her stuff onto the floor and sat on her bed. _Okay Hermione, calm down. This is nonsense. Don't get so upset. You dont' even know if there is a girl, remember who was asking,_ she thought._ Ron was probably assuming Harry liked someone, that was all....._ No, she knew there was a girl too. Harry had been spacing out all week with this look on his face. She had thought about this before, but never really considered it. Now, however, hearing Ron speak the words, her insides burned with jealously. _Why are you so mad? You don't even like him, get ahold of yourself_.   
  
She had stopped crying. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water to make the redness the tears had brought go away. Looking in the mirror, she stared at her reflection. Then a question popped into her head, _Why do you care so much? You shouldn't care, you don't like him. So why am I so jealous?_she thought_. Because I do care, Harry is like my brother;my best friend... And besides, Im allowed to care for my best friend aren't I? Yes, I am._ Throwing down the towel she was holding, she made her way back into her room.  
  
_ But why didnt' he tell me? Doesnt he trust me? Or does he think I just don't matter anymore? Sure, I can be there for him when he needs me, just not to trust information with-such as who he likes..._she thought_. But was Cho there? No, but she sure as hell was there to take advantage of him and play kissy face with him._.she thought....Now, jealously no longer filled her. Anger bubbled over and spilled at the sides inside Hermione. Walking over to the dresser, she yanked open the drawer and slammed it shut after she had gotten some clothes out. Just as she was about to change, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Hermione? It's Harry, will you open up? Please?"   
  
_Great, the backstabber himself_ she thought. She opened the door to find Harry with a concerned look on his face. Hermione almost forgot she was angry with him, but then it all came back a second later.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" she asked, rather coldly.  
  
"Uhh, I was just checking on you....you looked kinda upset earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay..so, umm, are you?" asked Harry, looked hurt. _No,_ she thought_, Im fine, after all, wouldn't you be too when you just found out your best friend doesnt trust you anymore and doesnt tell you things? No, Im bloody brillant.  
  
_"No, I'm fine. Is that all?" Hermione asked, more coldly than before, hoping he would leave soon so she could get back to being mad at him. She knew if he stood there much longer she couldn't stay mad at him.  
  
Harry took the hint.  
  
"No, I'll leave now, sorry..." And he left Hermione, who was now, starting to feel guilty. _Well, he deserved it, she thought. Give him a taste of his own medcine, let him know how it feels, not knowing whats going on with your best friend. But he probably doesnt even consider me as that, after all, best friends tell each other things...well, looks like Harry failed that test.. _

Hermione rolled over and shut her eyes tight so the tears that were begging to escape would not stain her pillow.

ooooh, Hermione the Vicious... I know I wasnt' being too nice to Harry in this chapter, but you have to look at it from Hermiones point of view. Its like having a crush on your bf and then finding out from someone else that he likes someone else and not you...devestation! well, not really, but for now, thats how Hermione is feeling. well, anyways, hoped you liked it! Please review! thanks abunch,   
  
Ashton


	9. Why so mad?

**disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? Didnt' think so ......  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed while i was away. Im sorry i couldnt update sooner, when i got back from camping, my computer was down. When i finally got it to work, fanfiction wouldnt work for me at all, i couldnt even get the page up. i am sooo soorry! please forgive! i promise to update alot, since i havent been here in a while, so please stick with me! I can't say how good it makes me feel to know some people actually read my story! thanks to the following for reviewing chapter seven and eight:  
  
ellen adams- thanks! im glad you like it, and i hope you like the hp fanfics, there are soo many good ones out there! you really need to read silverbelle's story, learning to cope, it's excellent! and also, try out a nymph a new life by loycka black ((extremely good)), unmasked by leo james, the inbetween places by chocolatefrogsforbreakfas, the next world by james and lily 4eva, and the chances we take by X undercover angel X. and there are many more, but i'll let you find some of your own!  
  
admiral lily: thanks!  
  
the-biggist-harry-potter-fan: urgh, i know how you feel, or felt. i spent the fourth with my cousins and it is not something i want to do again in a hurry. you would think after hours of chasing me around pelting fireworks at me they would get tired of it. and when they're not trying to kill me, they're always gettin into my bussiness. the things i put up with for family...but anyways, thanks for your review! i do try to let people know how hermione and harry feel, so they dont favor one over the other, and i hope i made their feelings clear. and believe me, i cherish the compliments. i love reading your reviews, they really make my day. im glad you like the story, and dont worry, if i dont deserve a compliment, dont give it! feel free to set out your opinions!  
  
silverbelle: thanks, and i might add, i absloutly love your story. as goofy as it might sound, it's like a privlige to have you review my story and like it, compared to your story, mine is less than dirt. thanks for reviewing! i can't review on anyones' stories at the moment, my computer is doing good to let me post my own stories at the moment, but as soon as it works properly, i will shower you with reviews!  
  
kay#4orlandoandhplvr : thanks! and sorry it was a repeat, but i figured to start off with the last chapter to let plple see what happened after that, from hermione's point of view. and yes, i always though harry sounded very hott in the books, and i hope i made him sound even hotter! glad i posted, dont forget to review!  
  
tamar-shaki: thanks very much!  
  
moonmystrss007 : glad you like it.(( and i'll try to make the paragraphs shorter. ))  
  
sorry if anyone else reviewed and i didnt post my thanks, my computer is acting up right now and it wont let me read my reviews, so i have to go by what i get in my mail fanfiction. if anyone else did review and i didnt recognize them, please let me know, my reviewers are important to me, so dont think you arent!!!  
  
Ok, and now, for chapter nine....  
  
chapter nine....Why so mad?  
**  
Hermione woke the next day wondering why she felt so miserable. Then she remembered last night. Sighing, she rolled over and got out of bed. The anger she felt towards Harry from the previous day was still there. As she went about her usual morning rituals, she thought some more about last night. She was still upset that Harry hadn't told her about the girl. It hurt her to think he kept things from her. She didn't expect him to tell her everything, but didn't he trust her enough? _I mean, I helped him last year to understand Cho's feelings..he listened to me then...so why won't he tell me now?  
_  
These thoughts stayed with her all morning. Soon she was ready to go and headed down to the common room. On her way out of her room, she slammed her door a bit harder than usual just to remind Harry she still hadn't forgiven him. _Not that he cares..._she thought._ He probably doesn't even know why I'm mad at him...  
  
_ Finally she made it down the stairs and then headed towards the portrait hole on the other side of the room. Usually she waited for Harry, but this morning she had no intentions what so ever. She walked over to the portrait hole, opened it, and set off to the Great Hall.   
  
The men in the picture called out to her as she left.   
  
"Why so mad?"  
  
Hermione turned to the picture.  
  
"And what may I ask makes you think I'm mad?" she asked in a aggravated voice.  
  
"Well, It's not that hard, now is it?"  
  
"Slamming doors, talking in a huffy voice..."  
  
"And that temper! I tell you, the students in my day would have never behaved like that..."  
  
"Yes, didn't your parents teach you manners?"  
  
"I can tell you if I were to treat my elders like that, I wouldn't be here anymore..."  
  
"Honestly!"  
  
Hermione gave the men a most deadly look before turning her back on them and stomping off down the stairs.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That day Hermione represented a zombie. Every time the bell would ring, she would walk from class to class, taking notes as usual. She didn't eat much at lunch, and totally skipped dinner. Instead she headed towards the library hoping to get some work done. However, she figured out no matter how many times she read same paragraph, she wasn't comprehending any of it. Her thoughts kept going back to Harry. _I just wish this stupid fight was over....Then I wouldn't be here by myself...I would be with Ron and Harry...we would probably be laughing at one thing or another, maybe one of Ron's jokes...and Harry and me could be in the same room without me hating him or hating myself for being mad at him...  
  
_ If only things were that easy.....

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but the next should be longer. I just thought i would let you all know whats going on, that Hermione is still mad at Harry, bc it wouldnt' make sence to some if they didn't know after reading the next chapter. So, stay tuned to see what happens when Hermione finds out who the girl Ron was talking about, could there be only one? maybe.. just make sure to read and review and i'll update quicker! just joking, im writing the next chapter all ready..  
  
Ashton **


	10. The Dream

**disclamer: I dont own anything of Jk Rowlings, which includes HP.  
  
HOLY COW! so many reviews! this just makes my day. i was soo happy after reading them i almost kissed the computer, but dont worry, i held myself back. i did however do a happy dance. although i was sitting down at the moment, so i imagine it looked funny...but besides the point...but i was happy enough to actually be nice to my brother which NEVER happens.. but you guys came through for me! thank you so much!!  
  
my VERY big thanks too:  
  
trumpet-geek: thanks!!  
  
tlsark: thanks, and im trying my best to update!!  
  
dramagirl: im trying my best, my computer has been acting up and absolutly refuses to work with me, but im trying!  
  
meaghan: thanks! im trying to update as soon as possible!  
  
bad to da bone: havent heard from you in a while! glad you're still reading. im trying to update and the chapter will be longer in the future, i promise.  
  
lisa: ' _you are such an awesome writer'_ ah! you brought tears to my eyes! thanks!!  
  
jedipirateelfydude: thanks! i'll try to update soon!  
  
artemisgirl: thanks! and i feel bad for her too, and for harry. but i only feel sorry for him because his glasses are failing him. he cant see whats' infront of his face!  
  
anonymous: i know, its like the characters are blind. you want to yell and get their attention. sorry bout the typos. i'll try to write better in the future.  
  
moonmystress007:(( re-read chapter nine)) thanks, and i do try to make her feelings seem real, try to make people see her different.  
  
girlyrockstar: _'It's wonderful! I absoulty Love this fic. I can't get enought of it. Write more ASAP.'_ you just made me do my happy dance all over again!!! thanks!  
  
drazill: _'Wow. THis story ids good stuff. It fits really well with the books and is believable.'_ another happy dance! thank you!!  
  
knight-of-apocalypse: thanks thanks thanks!! and i'll read yours and tell you what i think. dont be ashamed to advertise it- i shoved it under my friend's noses and told them to read it before i posted it on here. nothing to be ashamed of!! lol, keep reviewing!  
  
you guys make me want to write faster!! i'll keep the chapter comming! thanks guys!  
  
**

**Ok, and now, for the next chapter ((that same morning after Hermione left))  
  
chapter ten..The dream**

..._The wind was cool upon his face. It blew his hair, making his worries about Sirius float away alomost. But then he got ahold of himself. He would always remember his worries about never seeing Sirius again.   
  
Looking down, he saw the tiny houses scattered below him. Then he realized where he was. He was getting closer...he was alomost there. Lowering his broom, he began to descend.   
  
He landed in front of a red telephone booth. Stepping off his broom, he walked over to the phone box. Getting in, he picked up the phone and dialed six two four four two. When he had finished dialing, the same woman's voice cam from the reciever, talking to him from all sides.   
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.Please state your name and bussiness."  
  
Harry spoke.  
  
"Harry Potter, and I'm here to save someone from the Department of Mysteries. His name is Sirius Black..."_

__

Harry suddenly woke to the sound of a door slamming. _Probably Hermione,_ he thought. _Well, I guess I'm still in trouble for whatever I did...wish I knew what it was...maybe I could fix it..._

Laying in his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. His dream had been unusual...He could only remember bits and peices, but he knew where he was going, however, he didn't know what he was doing there. Whatever it was, he didn't want to go back there. In his dreams or not. He never wanted to vistit that place again, under any circumstances.  
  
He got up and went into the bathroom, preparing to take a shower. As the cold water hit his back, he began to think of the dream he was having before Hermione woke him up. He tried to remember what he was doing at the Ministry of Magic. But try as he might, he couldn't think of any reason he would want to go there again. _But in my dream, I had seemed so confident....like I knew what I was doing and what I was doing there..  
_  
As he stepped out of the shower, Harry dismissed the dream. _I don't want to think about it,_ he thought_. I don't want to remember that night or what happened._ True, Harry had dreamed about that night all summer after fifth year, and sometimes during sixth year. But the summer before seventh he had gotten much better. He only occasionaly dreamed about the Department of Mysteries or about the Triwizard Tournament. In fact, It had been almost two whole months since he had a dream like this. _So why all of a sudden had it come back? Why was I dreaming about it again? And to think I was finally rid of them...I thought those days were over....  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thirty minutes later, Harry walked down the stairs to the common room. But his usual greeting was not waiting for him. There was no Hermione waiting for him with a smile on her face,nor a Hermione curled up on the couch waiting for him reading a book or checking over last nights homework assignment. Feeling a sense of loss, he continued to make his way to beakfast. _Better get use to it Harry, _he told himself_. She didn't seem in to big a hurry to forgive you last night...  
_  
As Harry stepped through the portrait hole, he forced himself not to think about the dream or Hermione. But he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to make her so mad at him. Usually it was Ron who made her mad like this...Harry laughed thinking back to all the times Ron had made Hermione want to pull her hair out. _Maybe I should ask him what to do to get back on her good side.  
_  
Harry entered the Great Hall to find Ron waiting on him. He looked along the table looking for Hermione. The he spotted her sitting in between Ginny and Seamus. As he continued to look at her, she turned to him, almost as if she had sensed him looking at her. He took his chances and waved at her. She gave him a look of ice that stopped the hand Harry was waving at her almost at once. Harry turned to Ron to see if he had noticed her behavior.   
  
"Wow mate, what did you do?" said Ron, looking at Hermione in a scared sort of way.   
  
" I dunno, last night I went to see if she was okay and she pratically ordered me out of her room without so much as a goodnight," said Harry, also looking at Hermione, but with a look of confusion on his face.   
  
"Well it must have been bad, she won't even look at you.." then Ron started to laugh." Usually it's me who bugs the hell out of her..."  
  
"Yeah, I just want to know what I did wrong, I mean, everything was fine last night..." said Harry.  
  
The two boys started to walk in-between the students to get to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well, make sure you apologize for whatever you did quickly because that essay for Snape is due tomorrow and I have no clue what I'm doing and we're both going to need Hermione's help..."  
  
"Believe me, I would apologize if I knew what I done wrong..." said Harry in a flat voice, his eyes not leaving Hermione. When he realized that she wasnt' going to look his way he instead turned his attention to his breakfast.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione continued to ignore Harry for the rest of the day, and seeing as Ron spent the day with Harry, neither one of them talked to her much. Harry hated to be in a fight with Hermione. Usually he didnt have any problems getting along with her, but now, they werent even on speaking terms. Harry didnt know why it bothered him so much to be fighting with Hermione, but it seemed to be bothering him more than all the other times when he and Ron were fighting. He just wished she would tell him what he had done so they could go back to being friends. _Now how many times have I said that to myself?_

He sighed and looked down to the plant he was suppose to be re-potting. The Anamsk squirmed in his hands and absolutly refused to go in the pot. Try as he might, Harry could not get the stubborn plant to go in the pot. It jumped out of his hands and slapped him in the face with one of it's many arms. He glared at the plant as Ron laughed.   
  
"You are just not having a good day are you mate?"  
  
Harry shot him a menacing look. But the truth was, Ron was right. Ever since he woke up this morning, Harry had not had the best luck. He was anxious to get back to the castle and soak in a hot bath. But then he frowned knowing Hermione would be ignoring him tonight in the common room. _I just wish she wasn't mad at me, it would make things so much easier...._  
  
"Awww, come on now Harry, you know she'll come around sometime, no worries..." said Ron, reading his mind.   
  
"And how do you know I was thinking of Hermione?" said Harry. _I'm not that obvious am I?  
_  
"Well, no matter how much you want to deny it, you are upset she's not talking to you, and you've been in a bad mood ever since lunch when you sat by her and tried to make conversation and she walked off; oh , and you were looking at her while shaking your head which was a major giveaway.." said Ron. " I don't see why you're worrying about it so much, you know she'll come around sooner or later. She can't stay mad forever. And it's not like she's the easiest person to get along with, I mean, we are talking about Hermione here.." he finished  
  
" Look, I just don't like it when she's mad at me okay? It's hard to ignore her when she's one of your best friends and she's furious at you. I just wish she would tell me what's the matter.." said Harry.   
  
" Why do you care so much about her?" asked Ron. He had stopped the attempt to plant his wiggling Anamsk and was looking at Harry with a curious expression on his face.  
  
" I , I do-dont. I just wish we weren't fighting, thats all. Can you pass me the pots?" said Harry, hoping Ron didn't notice the slight blush that had creeped up to his face. The fact was, Harry was just wondering why he cared so much about fighting with Hermione. Why was he so worried about it? He didnt' usually care when people were mad at him, but now it was all he could think about.   
  
Ron passed him a bigger pot so Harry could bury the squirming Anamsk. He turned his full attention to his plantting so Ron would stop asking him questions about Hermione. Thankfully the bell rang five minutes later, which gave Harry an excuse to run up the stairs for a quick wash before dinner.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After Harry had manged to get most of the dirt off him, he met Ron in the common room for dinner.   
  
Once they had been settled in their seats, Harry looked up the table for Hermione. But to his surprise, she wasn't there. _She probably couldn't stand to see me..probably can't stand to face me..I'll just be glad when all this is over and we can go back to how it use to be....  
  
_ Harry continued to eat his dinner with a little less gusto than he had started off with. Ron noticed this and reassured Harry.   
  
"Harry, mate, why don't you just apologize to her and say you are sorry for whatever you did and you'll never do it again or something. Maybe she'll forgive you," he suggested.   
  
"No, I think whatever I did is going to take something huge to make her forgive me because she is pretty mad at me.." Harry said in a gloomy voice.   
  
"Maybe if you just-" he began.  
  
"I just wish I knew what I done wrong....." interrupted Harry.  
  
"Well, mate, Im here for you, no matter what," said Ron, patting Harry on the back.   
  
"Well, at least I can manage to keep one best friend," Harry said.   
  
"She'll realize sooner or later it's not your fault for whatever you did and she'll forgive you," said Ron.   
  
"Well, hopefully that'll be soon, I dont' know how much more of this I can take.." said Harry, more to himself than Ron.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Harry sighed as he sank into the hot bath he prepared. The steam and fragrance mixed with the bubbles soothed him as he lay in the bath, making him forget all his worries. _Now I could get use to this,_ he thought.

He thought back to the almost-conversation he almost had with Hermione that night. After talking to Ron, he had decided to confront Hermione. So, after dinner, he had waited in the common room for her to come back from wherever she was. _Probably library_..he smiled knowing that was exactly where she had been.

When he heard her comming throught the portrait hole, he stood infront of the entrance, hoping to block her way up to the dorms. He planned on getting this straight once and for all.   
  
But it hadn't worked that way. When Hermione had walked in and saw Harry, a look of surprise and fear had come over her face. Harry had barely gotten his sentence out of his mouth when she had muttered something and then ran up to the girls dormitories.   
  
She had left a very confused Harry behind, his mouth still open to try and persuade her to come back.

Now, Harry sat in the warm water and wondered why she had seemed more scared than angry. It was almost as though she was afraid of him, and not angry. _Or maybe she was afraid to talk to you, she has been avoiding you....  
_  
He sat there for a few more minutes letting his mind wonder. Playing with the bubbles that crowded his body, he finally began to relax. _This has not been a good day he thought. Thank god tomorrow is Friday, I can't wait till the weekend...._

**Hmmm, now what could that dream mean? Makes you wonder. Not gonna say more here, you'll find out later in the chapters. I know all i've been doing is filling your heads with romance stuff, but i promise more exciting events will come up in the future! But until then, please review. It helps! Thanks,   
  
Ashton **


	11. The girl

**disclaimer: i do not own anything of JK Rowlings, the only thing i own is the plot. all other credits go to the writer herself!!!  
  
thanks to all who have bared((sp?)) with me and my short chapters! i know it has been a pain, but it's all part of the story. just hand in there!!  
  
thanks to all who reviewed chapter ten:  
  
HHromancefreak: thank you so much for your kind words. i do have fun writing it, and the goofy part is, i get nervous writing it. i know what i want to happen, its just i want to make it really good. fun for the readers, you know? well, glad you like it! thanks for the tip!  
  
moonmystress007: thanks.  
  
bad to da bone: you know i had a crappy day until i read your review. thanks for that! i know, i have to update, im sorry, now im the ashamed one..hehe. thanks for the review!   
  
artemisgirl:yes i know, sometimes these characters can be so stupid. hmm..interesting thought about the dream...  
  
kay#4orlandoandhplvr:haha, well, i guess your anxiety problems are over! for now, hehe...thanks for the review  
  
harryandhermioneshippernut: thank you sooo much!! i adore your review!!  
  
jedipirateelfydude: thanks! hope you like this one!  
  
gldnsunsprite21: thanks, you'll soon find out.  
  
beautyandbrainz:  
  
"_Wow. All I can say is Wow.  
  
After reading the first chapter, I added you to Author Alert list, Favorite Authors list, your story to my favorite stories!!  
  
Your story is so amazing...It makes mine look like a 2year old wrote it!  
  
WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"_ now thats what i call a review!!! thank you so much! wipes tear from eye  
  
taylor: thanks for the review!! i thought the head's dormitories was kinda cool, thats how i would want it to be if i were there..but you know nothing would be cooler than to be a wizard. alas, the possibilities....sighs...well, thanks for the review, greatly appreciated. and im sorry your life isnt going to well at the moment, mine still hasnt improved...but reading these reviews make it better!!  
  
zidane: thank you so so so so so so so much!!! i love your review!! i didnt think people would like my story that much, but you proved me wrong. thanks!!   
  
drazill: thanks, and i promise, i will try to make the chaps longer!! thanks for the tip!  
  
charmed-aussie: thanks!!  
  
tamar-shaki: curiousity never hurt anything...well, a few things, but not much...lol, hang in there!!  
  
ok, and now for the next chappie, which i am sorry to say, isn't much longer...  
  
chapter eleven....The girl  
**

On Friday morning, Hermione woke up and lay in her bed, letting her thoughts pour out. For the first time since she had ever came to Hogwarts, she considered skipping classes for the day. It seemed like it had been weeks since her and Harry had stopped talking and she didnt feel like seeing him today. Yesterday he had attempted to apologize to her after dinner. She hadn't gone to dinner in hopes of not running into him, and instead taken refuge in the library. It had apparently worked. She advoided contact with him and Ron and her success had lasted up until she had gotten into the common room. There, her good luck streak had faded.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hermione had just crawled through the portrait hole that led into the head's common room. She stood up just in enough time to see Harry standing infront of her, looking at her with an aprehensive look on his face. She continued to stare at him. In truth, she was lost for words. Ever since Wednesday, she had tried her best to advoid him, and she thought he had been doing the same ever since she had been so cold to him that night. But now he was standing in front of her, looking dead straight at her. He took a cautious step towards her.   
  
"Er..Mione? Um, do yo-do you think we could, er, talk?"he had asked her, stumbling on his words.   
  
She had just stood there, not wanting to talk to him. She did not want to face the truth. She didnt want to talk to Harry about what had been bothering her, or why it hurt so much that he had not told her he had liked someone. She couldnt' face him.   
  
"I-I...I can't-" she started.   
  
And then she found herself rushing up the stairs into her bedroom. Once she was there, she settled herself on her bed and thought about what she had done. She had just ran away from Harry. He had given her a chance to talk things over and she had run. _How pathetic can you get Hermione?_ she thought angrily. She angry at herself for running. Just like a little kid, she had run from the problem. Instead of fixing it, she had made it worse. _How much worse can things get??_  
  
**End of Flashback  
**  
She sat on her bed thinking back to last night. She still wasn't sure if she could face him. After last night, she now felt embarrassed ontop of everything else. Then her stomach began to churn. _Urgh, now Im going to be sick on top of all this._...She sighed. _What am I going to do???  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione had forced herself out of bed after re-living last night and decided to go to classes. _There is no sense in mourning about it, I can't change all that's happened...After all, things couldn't get much worse.   
_  
She took a quick shower and prepared for the day. Then, grabbing her bag, she headed out the portrait hole.   
  
A few minutes later, Hermione headed into the Great Hall and chose a seat next to Ginny.   
  
"Good morning!" said Ginny, gladly heaping eggs onto her plate, doing the same to Hermione's.   
  
"Thanks Gin, but I dont think I can eat today," said Hermione, thinking that she couldn't keep food down at the moment. She felt extremely sick by now.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, looking at one of her best friends with concern on her face.  
  
"Yes, Im fine, just feeling a little sick, thats all.."  
  
Ginny nodded, but didn't look to persuaded. She looked at Hermione a minute longer before returning to her breakfast.   
  
Hermione sat there, thinking that if she wasn't going to eat, she might as well go to the Library before classes and work on her homework. As she was getting up, she glanced to the doors that led into the Entrance Hall and saw Harry and Ron walking in the doors. _All the better reason to get out of here._.she thought.   
  
She was about to set off when a girl from the Ravenclaw Table got up and walked over to Harry and Ron. Hermione stopped to watch. She was apparently talking to the both of them, judging by the smile on Ron's face. After a minute of looking at the girl, she realized who she was. _I think her name is Alexa. Alexa what?Alexa.Alexa...Bolisu_? Who cares. _But what is she doing talking to Harry and Ron? And why does she keep flipping her hair like that and cant take her eyes off Harry?  
_  
And then Hermione let out a small gasp as Alexa leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. _OH MY GOD! Harry likes Alexa? Thats who Ron was talking about?  
  
_ Hermione's brain went numb. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open, not believing what she had just seen. " Hermione, what are you doing?" came Ginny's voice. "Hermione? Are you listening?"  
  
Hermione felt a tug on her sleeve and suddenly she was being yanked onto the bench next to Ginny once more. She turned to Ginny who still had a good grip on her shoulder.   
  
"You know what, I think I will have something to eat. Please pass the butter Gin, will you?" she asked in a forced, cheerful voice, quite unlike her own. Ginny looked suprise by her sudden change in mind, but all the same passed her the butter.   
  
Meanwhile Hermione had come to a conclusion in her head. _I will not, I repeat will not let them see me looking so shocked. I'll just act as if nothing happened. Yes, thats it..  
_  
But as she forced herself to eat some eggs and toast, tears tickled in Hermione's eyes, threatening to spill over.   
  
_Stop being so emotional. He can't see you like this..  
  
_ She closed her eyes and forced the tears to retreat. When she opened them, Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor Table. She brought her head up to look at Harry. She took in his features. As he sat chatting with Ron, she noticed how extremely handsome he looked this morning and became aware of the way he put his head in his hands while he argued with Ron...then he caught sight of her looking at him. Quickly she turned her gaze to her food and concentrated on eating.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Ginny once more. "You looked like you're in another world right now." said Ginny. "You have been spending too much time with Harry-or it must be contagious.Pretty soon they'll have to send you both to St.Mungo's..."said Ginny with a smile on her face. 

Hermione could tell she was trying to get her attention, so she gave in and turned her focus to Ginny. She could still feel Harry's gaze upon her, and couldnt' help but feel resentful towards him. _As far as Im concerned, _she thought, _let him have his Alexa. Its not like he'll miss me anyways...And who cares if I talk to him again? I dont'...Maybe it'll do me good..who knows?  
_  
And with that Hermione focused her attention back to Ginny and finished her breakfast.

**thats all for now, sorry its not much. but hang in there and dont forget to review!  
  
Ashton **


	12. A request and a harmless joke

**disclaimer: even though i wish i owned Harry Potter, i dont. But when i do, i'll let you know.   
  
thanks to all who reviewed chapter eleven. i dont know what i would do without you guys!! thanks sooo much for the reviews!!  
  
bad to da bone: thanks for the review. yours always makes me laugh..lol. oh, and i like the idea about throwing a book to her head. very good! dont you just want to make her realize whats going on? i get mad at her and i write the chapters!! lol, but i'll give you a hint...shh...she'll soon come to realize whats going on in the next couple chaps...NO more said here. i've given too much away anyways. well, as always, thanks for the review and the offer! oh, and im just going through one of those times in life that just doesnt agree with me. nothing is going my way, with my parents, friends, anything. but soon, hopefully, it'll get better. ok, enough of "feeling sorry for ashton time" lol, thanks for the review!!  
  
rachael: thanks thanks!! and dont worry, they wont fight the whole story!  
  
Grace: thanks so so so so so so much!!  
  
gnzowy: thanks so much for your review!! dont worry, they'll make up soon...im trying my best to update, i'll try faster though.  
  
beautyandbrainz: i can honestly always look forward to reading your reviews!! they make me want to write more!! lol, yes i know, goofy, but thanks a bunch for the review!! you and your friend just made me tons happier!**

**acknowledge: thank you so much! I tried my best to make Hermione's feelings seem real, hopefully i succeded. Thanks!!**

**charmed-aussie: thanks! i hope i did cause wonder with the mystey girl...to bad her idenity will be spoiled in this chappie...oh well, enjoy!!  
  
thanks guys, keep the reviews comming!!  
  
chapter twelve....A request and a harmless joke  
**  
Harry woke the next morning feeling only too glad it was Friday. He had to admit it to himself, this has been one of the worst weeks at Hogwarts he had gone through, and he couldn't wait to have a go on his broom to take his mind off things tomorrow. He and Ron were planning to take their brooms out and relinquish the end of the first week back. Harry was already looking forward to it.   
  
Getting up, he made his way around his room getting ready for classes. After he had finished, he walked over to the potrait which led to the boy's dormitories on the other side.   
  
"Fizz Bee,"he said.   
  
The painting opened and Harry walked through. He realized everyone was still asleep and thought they needed a good wake-up call. He made his way silently over to Ron's bed and pulled his wand out. Pointing his wand at his throat, he whispered "sonorus".   
  
Slowly, he leaned over to Ron, and then, two inched from his face, Harry let out a yell, his voice now ten times louder.  
  
"RON! RON! WAKE UP! ARAGOG JUST LAID EGGS IN YOUR BED AND THEY'RE ALL OVER YOU! HURRY RON!" Harry yelled.   
  
Ron's eyes shot open and he started thrashing in his sheets. His yells soon woke the other Gryffindor boys that hadnt been awake at Harry's yelling. Ron continued to thrash about and finally he fell off the bed. There, he stoof up and proceded to have a fit while trying to detach the bed sheets that still clung to his body. In this process he managed to fall over again, gettin his legs wrapped up the in sheets. Instead of trying to stand back up, Ron then crawled out of the sheets and began hitting his hands up and down his body, whimpering as he tried to free himself of the spiders that were never there. When he realized there were no spiders, he turned his attention to Harry, who was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.   
  
Ron glared at him. He was breathing rather hard, and if given the chance, he would have yelled at Harry, but at the moment, he had no oxygen to spare. So instead he grabbed the pillow next to him and whopped Harry, who was still laughing non-stop on the floor.   
  
"Ro-Ron- St-St-Stop! Didn't- mean..scare that bad- apologize mate- pillow- hurt-" Harry laughed.   
  
Ron stopped to glare at Harry some more and then turned to look at the other boys who were looking at Ron and Harry with confused looks on their faces. Apparently they had no clue who Aragog was, and had no clue why Ron had just acted like a mad man getting out of the sheets.   
  
Ron gave them all one last look before he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came back out, his bed sheets were back on the bed and Everyone else had gone to breakfast except Harry, who was sitting on Ron's bed.   
  
Harry look up to see Ron comming out the bathroom. He walked over and stood in front of Ron.   
  
"Look, mate, Im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. It was just a harmless joke, thats all. I promise I wont pull that one again,"said Harry, trying to hide his smile.  
  
Ron gave him a cautious look.  
  
"Head Boy's word," he said, saluting.   
  
Ron snorted. Ten minutes later they were making their way to breakfast.As they made their way down the corridor and into the entrance hall, Harry was suddenly stopped by someone. He took a second look to see who it was. It was Alexa Boloy, a Ravenclaw 7th year. She was standing in front of Harry and Ron, smiling at both of them. Ron was goggling at her. And after a second glance, Harry could see why. It was true, Alexa was pretty, no getting around it. She had long raven dark hair that fell just past her shoulders and startling blue eyes that matched perfect with her dark skin. She gave Harry a smile which made her look even more pretty. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before speaking.   
  
"Hi Harry! Hi Ron, " she said, still looking at Harry.   
  
" Hi Alexa-"Harry managed to get out before he was cut off by Ron.   
  
"Alexa! So, whats been going on? I haven't heard from you in a while, you shouldn't be a stranger you know," said Ron, hoping to get her attention off Harry for a second.   
  
Harry snorted, _Ron was quite the womanizer this year isnt he?_ he thought to himself. _Wonder what happened to Lavendar?  
  
_"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual you know? So Harry, I heard you were quidditch captain this year? Again?" she added.   
  
"Yeah, but I love it, I couldn't ask for a better team," he said, which made Ron glow with pride.   
  
"Yeah, Gryffindor has had a winning streak for a couple years now, lets hope you can keep it!" said Alexa.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron..  
  
"Well, with me being captain this year, things are going to be different. I plan to have that trophy in Ravenclaw's favor this year!" she joked.   
  
"You made captain? Thats great! Congradulations!" said Harry, giving her a smile.   
  
"Yeah, I got the notice week before term. My parents were so proud they gave me a present- a Firebolt!" she said in an excited voice, as though she still had not gotten over the shock.   
  
"Wow" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, it was quite a surprise. Thats why I came to talk to you Harry, I was wondering, do you think, maybe you could, er, give me a couple pointers? You know, just to help me out a little? I've never had anything above a Cleensweep, and I'm not sure I can handle something so strong. And I figured you would have had tons of practice with yours and all, so I guess I thought you could help a little?" she asked tentively.   
  
"Uh..." Harry was shocked to have been asked this sort of question. _Couldn't someone handle a broom? They were basically the same, only some had more qualities than others..why would she need his help?_  
  
"He would love to. How about Saturday around 2'clock?" said Ron, giving Harry a slight shove to make him come back to his senses.   
  
"OH, uh, yeah, Saturday, good!" said Harry, who had heard only snippits of the conversation.   
  
"Great! Thanks Harry! And I promise to make it up to you somehow!" and with that, she stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry was startled at this. _After all, it was only flying lessons..  
  
_Smiling, she walked off and joined her friends at the Ravenclaw table, some who were giving her astonished looks, and others, pure jealously.   
  
Ron snickered. Harry looked at him sharply.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Harry.   
  
"Nothing mate, nothing.." said Ron, leading the way over to Gryffindor table.  
  
As they sat down, Harry brought up the topic of Alexa again.   
  
"I mean, why on Earth would she need flying lessons? It's not like she doesn't need the help..." said Harry, loading his plate.   
  
Ron looked at him with a pitiful look on his face.   
  
"Now I know how Hermione felt explaining all those things to me back in sixth year.."mumbled Ron.   
  
"What do you mean?"asked Harry.   
  
"Harry, are you honestly that blind? A bling man could see what just happend!" said Ron, in a tone much like the one Hermione used when talking to Harry and Ron.   
  
"I still don-"  
  
"She likes you!" said Ron.   
  
"WHAT?" said Harry, now beginning to laugh.   
  
"She likes you. Do you want me to write it down for you? It's not that hard to understand,"said Ron." Whats so funny?"   
  
"Well, for one, she can't like me. She's been going out with that bloke Justin since-"  
  
"They broke up. Last year. Christmas Ball. He cheated on her. Don't you remember?" said Ron.   
  
"No..." said Harry, his face wrinkled, trying to remember.   
  
"Well, they did. And Im willing to bet you're her next victim. But if it were me, I for one wouldn't complain, she is one nice piece of-"  
  
"Hold up, how can you tell me she likes me?"asked Harry.   
  
" _'I was wondering, do you think, maybe you could give me a couple pointers? You know, just to help me out a little? I've never had anything above a Cleensweep, and I'm not sure I can handle something so strong. And I figured you would have had tons of practice with yours and all, so I guess I thought you could help a little?'_ "quoted Ron in a high girlish voice. "Please, Harry, if you're glasses can't help you see what just went on, Im afraid you'll need a new pair. Why else would she come up and ask if you could help her learn to ride a new broom when she's been on the team since her fourth year? Honestly. She likes you. She's just trying to get you alone to make you like her too. Now thats where your new room comes in mate, all you have to do is-"  
  
But Harry was lost in thought. _How could someone like Alexa Boloy like him? I mean, she was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. Why him?  
_  
"Harry mate, don't look so dissapointed. If someone like Alexa had just asked me to give her flying lessons, I would be jumping up and down. What is the matter with you? You just had this georgous girl practically hanging off you and you're complaining saying there is no possible way she could like you. Whats up?" asked Ron."Wait, don't tell me, you already have someone else to give flying lessons to? You sly dog you..."smirked Ron.   
  
"NO, it's not that, I just, I dunno. After Cho, my dating life has been at a low minium I suppose," said Harry.   
  
"Well, this should be a good oppertunity for you mate. Get you mind off things," said Ron.   
  
"Yeah, I guess..." said Harry.   
  
He began to eat his breakfast but couldn't help but notice that when he looked up, Hermione was looking at him with an odd expression. Her soft face, which usually was filled with laughter, now held sorrow mixed with anger. Her eyes were also hard to read. Hermione had become very good at concealing her feelings. She had put up a wall to block what she was really thinking. But Harry had been Hermione's best friend since they were eleven, he knew how to reach past the wall. Before she had a chance to look away, he saw what she was hiding. She was angry, true, but more than anything her cinnamon brown eyes held sadness. _Sadness? For what?_ Harry couldn't make it out.  
  
Before he could decide, she looked away, and stared determindely at her food, ocasionally making conversation with Ginny. Harry looked at her a bit longer. He wished more than anything they could just be friends again. He hated fighting with her. _Maybe I should make up with her, or atleast try and get her to talk to me. Fat chance.... She won't even look at me... Well, I'll make her. Hold her down until she talks to me. I can't let our friendship go down the drain..  
_  
With this plan in mind, Harry continued his breakfast, feeling slightly better at the thought of him and Hermione talking again. Little did he know that at this moment, Hermione was thinking the chances of her and Harry ever talking again was very slim. So slim in fact, air was thicker. After her suspicions were just confirmed, there was no way she was forgiving him anytime soon. No way at all...  
  
**dont forget to review, i'll try my best to update soon, it mostly depends on my computer's behavior, it point blank refuses to work with me..but im trying my best..  
  
Ashton**


	13. A close up of Uranus

**disclaimer: i own nothing.   
  
thanks to all who reviewed!! i cannot express my thanks enough!! you guys make me so happy to know you all actually read it and like it! thanks a million!  
  
_chap.twelve reviewers:  
_  
bad to da bone: once again, another great review. yes yes, i know, the characters do get aggrivating when they dont see whats in front of their eyes. do you just want to throw something at them? haha, maybe cookies is a good idea..i'll check into that..thanks so much for reviewing! but alas, my problems still havent improved, but they will soon, i hope..but until then keep reviewing and make me happy!! haha, keep up the reviews!!  
  
beautyandbrainz: my huge thanks to you and your friend for providing me with some of the best reviews i have recieved!! grins thanks, nobody has ever wished for my writing abilities before...thanks for an awesome review!!  
  
gurlsboy: well, im glad you like the story. but where did i say i can relate to boyfriends looking at other girls?? im sorry if i offended you, didnt mean to at all...and i know not all boys are the same, dont get me wrong. i love boys, lol, but i dont remember saying anything like that..  
  
rachael: i want them together as much as you do, but i thought i'd make you all sweat it out...hehe..thanks for the review!  
  
artemisgirl: i know, too arogant sometimes..thanks for the review!!  
  
destroyerDRT: thanks, and yes, Ron is thick as ever...poor thing..  
  
jedipirateelfydude: yes, i know. maybe i should give my computer midol or something..lol...anyways, i thought i would switch POV's to let the readers know things they may have missed with the other character. besides its proven useful in the chapters ahead..you'll see...thanks for the review, keep them comming!!  
  
oh, and im glad you liked the joke on ron, i thought it would have been hilarous to witness, but no one else seems to like it..glad you did!!  
  
twinkle25: lol, yeah, alexa is kinda like a younger cho, never thought of it that way, hah, you just inspired me for a new chapter idea...well, glad you liked the story, and for once, someone doesnt want the two to make up soon, everyone else is waiting for the chapter where they make up with each other!  
  
Grace: thanks!  
  
gldnsunsprite21: thanks  
  
kay#4orlandoandhplvr: yes, i do have a crappy computer, at times. Actually, most of the time its really good, but when i try to post my chappies or get on the internet, all these things suddenly happen and some dont relate to AOL. sometimes i just get frustrated with it and want to kick it...but i must remind myself i have a story to write and i cannot sabatosh my computer..  
  
but anyways, thanks for the reviews, and if you hate Alexa now, you'll hate her more than ever later on in the chapters...no more said here..  
  
ghzowy: yes, i know. i like to keep you all thinking bout what's gonna happen next. im evil, i know..im sorry...:(  
  
_chapter eleven reviewers that were not acknowledged in last chappie: ((sorry guys, my computer is funny!!))_  
  
drazill: thanks  
  
Luna G: thanks so much!! im really glad you like the story! im trying my best to update, but i have tons other things i have to do before i go back to school, and its all starting to catch up on me. and the fact im also trying to think of things to write about in the next chappies....but im sure something will come to mind. i just want this to be a fic everyone likes and reads! which leaves me thinking some of the things i write isnt always good enough..hehe..but anyways, sorry about the errors, sometimes when im writing, i know i should fix tons of things i messed up on, but i really dont feel like going back to correct it. im lazy when it comes to typing..but i too wish JK had someone like Hermione for Harry in the series to date, but she doesnt...but i do entertain myself reading other fics with H/Hr to make that up..Im glad my story is addictive! hopefully others think so too, i really have worked on it. i just hope you all like it! well, enough gabbering, i must go. thanks for the awesome review!!  
  
aja liebe: thanks!!  
  
lil devil: thanks!!  
  
artemis girl: yes i know, dont you just wish he could reject her in front of hermione and then express his un-dying love for her? well, not really, but close enough...lol, thanks for the review!  
  
and now for the next chap...  
  
chapter thirteen.....A close up of Uranus  
  
**Harry sank into his usual seat in Potion's class at the back of the room. All week he had been dreading this class, and finally it was upon him. Bending down, he began to get his things out of his bag and set them on the desk. As he did so, Ron began to complain next to him.   
  
"Where the bloody hell did this come from?"he asked, pointing to a hole at the bottom of his cauldron. Harry looked over at it. There was a hole about the size of a galleon, rusted through at the very bottom.   
  
"How am I suppose to work with something like this? My potions will leak right through!" he said, looking at his dishievled cauldron with a helpless look on his face.   
  
"Maybe you should ask Snape to borrow one-"suggested Seamus, from the next table, who had heard Ron complaining and turned to see what the problem was.   
  
Harry snorted. Snape would love to take points from Gryffindor for Ron not being prepared for class.   
  
"Er, maybe he won't notice.."said Ron, who was trying to patch the hole with some spellotape.   
  
"Or you could just-" started Harry but he was interrupted by someone from behind.   
  
"Talking in class, Potter? I won't accept it. Five points from Gryffindor. " he said, going to stand next to Ron. "And bringig damaged supplies to class Weasley? You know they will do you no good. Twenty points from Gryffindor. You will spend this class writing an essay on this potion and what it is used for to be handed in tomorrow. You and Potter should know how things are done in here, after all, you have been here for six years. But Potter has a problem with remembering things now doesnt he? Nothing seems to sink into that thick skull of his,"sneered Snape, looking at Harry with his usual loathing look. Then he turned to Ron. "You are to have a new cauldron by next Wednesday, Weasley. If not, I shall give you detention." He continued to walk to the front of the class.   
  
"Lousy git," muttered Ron.   
  
Harry heaved a sigh. In only one week he had successfully had a girl pratically ask him out, have one of his best friends hate his guts, lost five points for Gryffindor and be succesfully insulted. _Well, if I keep on like this, I'll be on a roll, _Harry thought bitterly.   
  
He looked over at Hermione who was sitting two desks across from him. Her face was pointing at Snape, taking notes on something he was saying. Harry continued to look at her and noticed the way her hair fell over her shoulder as she wrote and the way she would wrinkle her forehead before writing something down. _She was so-  
_  
"Potter! Pay attention! I will not have you daydreaming in my class! Another five points!"  
  
_Way to go you moron, another five points._..he thought.   
  
Snape put the instructions on the board and told them to get to work. They set off at once. Harry avoided looking anywhere else besides his potion and the board, where the instructions were written. He wasn't going to give Snape another reason to take away points from Gryffindor.   
  
"I can't believe them.." said Ron.   
  
Harry paused and looked to where he was looking. Malfoy and his usual gang of Slytherins were across the dungeon, some trying to smother their laughing, others not bothering to. It took Harry a minute to see what was making them laugh. Malfoy was taking turns to look a Crabbe, his head on his hands and eyes out of focus. He would pretend to drool and put a look of adoration on his face, still looking at Crabbe. Crabbe would then batt his eyelashes and pretend to blush and wave his hand at Malfoy.   
  
"Ohh, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Crabbe giggled in a fake and girly voice.   
  
"But I can't stop! You are by far the most beautiful Mudblood I have ever seen! You have the most lovely bushy brown hair that blocks my view and such a temper! You drive me crazy!!! Do marry me!"  
  
Crabbe pretended to faint.   
  
The Slytherins roared with laughter. Snape pretended not to notice, but Harry could have sworn he saw a smile beginning on his face.   
  
Harry was burning with hatred. His hands shook and his knuckles turned white as he sat fumming at the desk. Ron noticed this and tried to stop him.   
  
"Ignore it, mate. He just wants you to get all worked up so Snape can take away more points. Don't fall for it, " said Ron.   
  
Harry listened, but it took most of his will power not to go over and punce Malfoy into the next millineum.   
  
Harry continued to work on his potion while Ron searched his potion's book for a fact to write in his essay.   
  
"I can't believe he is making me do this. I mean, it wasn't like it was my fault, I didn't put the hole there,"said Ron furiously. "Mum was going to buy me a new one in Diagon Alley but she had to get Ginny's books. I thought mine would be okay for a while..."he trailed off and became very red around the ears. Harry also grew silent. He felt bad Ron's family didn't have enough money, it had always made him feel awkard. Not wanting Ron to dwell on the fact his family didn't have much money, Harry changed the subject. He thought around for something to say.  
  
"So, do you still want to go with me tomorrow to the pitch and have a go on the Firebolt?" asked Harry. Quidditch hadn't meant to pop into his mind like that, but whatever kept Ron occupied was fine with him.   
  
Ron grinned. "What, and ruin your date with Alexa?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry, completly lost. Then he remembered. "Oh! yeah, I forgot..."  
  
"Mate, she asked you this morning, how could you forget so fast? I know if a girl like that asked me I wouldnt forget in a hurry..."  
  
"It just slipped my mind...wait, did you call it a 'date'?" asked Harry.   
  
"Yeah, Harry, you got a date. An actual date. Bit surprised are you? Dont worry, I was too," said Ron in mock sarcasm.   
  
"Ron, it is not a date. She asked for a couple tips, thats all. Hardly a date.."  
  
"Do I have to repeat it all again? I thought I made it clear at breakfast, but I suppose not.." said Ron.  
  
"I just don't see how-" Harry began.  
  
Ron threw his hands up in frustration. "For someone who vanquished Voldemort, you sure aren't too bright.."   
  
Harry shook his head and turned back to his cauldron, which was now bubbling over from lack of attention from Harry. Silently cursing himself, Harry set out to correct his mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the bell rang, Harry and Ron made their way to their first Astronomy lesson, along with the Hufflepuffs. When they entered the Astronomy tower, Ron looked surprised to see _Proffessor Vonnel_ written in shiny golden letters on a small block of wood sitting on the teacher's desk.   
  
"I forgot she was teaching..wonder what she's like,"he said.   
  
"Guess we'll find out soon, wont' we?" replied Harry.   
  
Not sure whether this was a teacher they would be getting along with or not, Harry and Ron headed towards the back of the class. Once they had taken their seats, they pulled out their books and charts, ready to begin.   
  
When the bell rang, however, several students looked around for the Proffessor. After looking closely around the tower, Dean spoke up.   
  
"Where is she? She should be here by now, bell's already rang..."  
  
"And thank you Mr. Thomas for pointing that out to me. Sometimes I forget myself and have to recollect. Noting like a cup of tea to make my head come back down to earth!"  
  
She smiled warmly at Dean as she entered the classroom, holding a steaming cup of tea in one hand. She had soft brown hair that was tied into an simple bun at the back of her head and bright green eyes lined with dark eyelashes, which completed her soft features. Her curvy figure fit the robes she wore, and in one hand she carried a satchel. She was quite pretty.  
  
"Good morning class! As you all know Im Proffessor Vonnel, and I will be teaching Astronomy this year." she looked around at the class as she set her mug of tea on the desk and threw her satchel on the floor next to her. Then she walked around to the front of her desk and instead of standing up like other teachers did, she plopped herself down on the top of her desk, smiling at them.   
  
Harry was slightly taken aback. Their last teacher, Proffessor Geott was quite strict and never would have allowed even Proffessor Vonnel to sit on a desk like that. Several students were looking at her with the same expression Harry wore, and others like Ron were starring at her with their mouths hanging open. Lavendar saw this and slapped Ron on the arm, which caused him to break his gaze at Miss. Vonnell. Harry grinned. Apparently Lavendar wasn't ready to take a back seat in Ron's attention status._   
  
_"So, instead of setting you all off to work right away and making you all work hard on the first day of school, I decided to let you have a break. For one, I don't believe in homework on the first day. And two, I dont think you like homework on the first day. Am I right?" she asked, looking around. A slight smile crept on her face as she stared around at them. There was no doubt in her mind that they couldnt' agree with her more.   
  
"Ok then, today we will be learning more about the stars. I know you have all been doing this since your first year, but we will just be observing the stars and planets this week. Nothing drastic. So, if you would all be so kind to come over here, I will move these desks out of our way." And with that, Miss. Vonnel took out her wand and swept it around the classroom. All the desks vanished.   
  
"Now, I know usually you sit class and take notes from your teacher or perhaps he reads from a book, but today I thought we would get a close up look of the stars," and with another wave of her wand, the classroom was shot into darkness. Someone screamed, which was followed by a quick "shut up!" and then there was silence.   
  
Then Proffessor Vonnel spoke.   
  
"Now, I would advise you close your eyes.."  
  
"Why would we have to-" asked Ron.  
  
But a moment later it was obvious why Proffessor Vonnel had advised they closed their eyes. There was a blinding light and then total darkness. Harry, who had not bothered to shut his eyes, had to blink away the stars that were forming in front of him. But they wouldn't go away. For a second, Harry thought he was going insane. He looked at Ron to see if he too could see the stars and found Ron standing very close to one, reaching out to touch it. This confirmed Harry's question. He wasnt the only one crazy, Ron was too.   
  
Several "oooh's! and ahhh's!" could be heard around the room as the students opened their eyes. Several, like Ron, tried to touch them. Others just looked amazed.   
  
"Now, as you can see, you are standing in a type of model of the universe,"continued Proffessor Vonnel, as though nothing had changed. "If you'll look over here, you will see Saturn, come closer and I shall point out it's moon's.."  
  
Harry looked around to see Pluto floating near his head. He jumped back and ran into Parvati, who squeled.   
  
"Ouch! Why dont you-" she said furiously, turning around. Then she saw who had run into her. She giggled. "Oh, sorry Harry. I didnt know it was you..." she said, giving him a huge smile before walking away.  
  
"Er.., right, sorry.." Harry muttered. _What was up with everyone today? First Alexa and now Parvati...   
_  
Shaking his head, he walked over to join the rest of the class who was crowded around Proffessor Vonnel who was now explaining Saturn's moons and their distance from the sun.   
  
After the bell rang and the class was walking out the classroom, Harry and Ron began discussing their new teacher. Or rather, Ron was discussing their new teacher.  
  
"Well, I must admit, I didnt think she would be like that. I mean, she is, well, not bad looking, not in the least, but she's really laid back, like she know's what she's doing...and not to mention, that was a pretty cool lesson. I got to see Mars up close, and thats not the only thing I saw, when Lavendar leaned over to get her bag, I got up close and personal with _her_ Uranus...not that Im complaining.."he added evily.  
  
The two boys laughed as they made their way down the staircases. As they walked down the corridor, Harry heard a very unpleasant and familar voice coming from the hallway, followed closely by several laughs. Harry had a vauge idea of what was going on...  
  
"Five points Potter for starring at something so gruesome such as this filthy mudblood!" said Malfoy, imitating Snape.  
  
Several laughs, all coming from the Slytherins, followed his comment.   
  
Harry bawled his hands into fists. Ron grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look before realising him and walking around the corner. Harry followed him. The laughs stopped at once upon the arrival of Harry and Ron. Instead, they were replaced with evil smirks. Malfoy turned to see what had caused the change in his audience.   
  
"Speak of the Devil!! Look who it is!! Potty and the Weasel have come to join us!! Where's your mudblood, Potter?" he sneered at Harry.   
  
Harry stepped forward only to have Ron grab his shoulder once again.   
  
"Don't do it Harry! It's what he wants! He wants you to lose your badge, dont fall for it!" he muttered, hand still on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Giving out directions now Weasel? What, are you Potter's secretary now? Maybe now you can afford to buy yourself a new cauldron, god knows your parents can't.." said Malfoy.   
  
Now it was Harry's turn to hold Ron back. Grabbing ahold of the back of Ron's robes, Harry looked at Malfoy with the coldest look he could muster.   
  
"And Im sure you are just wallowing in the gold arent you Malfoy? With your father in jail and your mother headed there, life is just peachy for you isnt it?"  
  
Malfoy glared at him. He didnt give Harry a chance to think before he whipped out his wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"TARRAU-"  
  
"PROTEGO!!" shouted Harry, who had released Ron and threw his hands inside his pockets for his wand.   
  
"Ten points Malfoy for trying to attack the Head Boy and insulting fellow students. Better not happen again," panted Harry. He hadn't thought Malfoy would use his wand, he was only to grateful he was quick enough to react.   
  
Pushing himself off the ground, Malfoy faced Harry and walked up to him so that their faced were inches apart."Think your big dont you Potter? You just wait, I'll get you.." And with that he set off down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Slowly, the other Slytherins broke apart, leaving Harry and Ron alone.   
  
Harry bent down to retrieve his fallen books he had thrown aside in his attempt to disarm Malfoy.   
  
"You know he was waiting for a chance to get you mate, ignore it," said Ron, bending down to help Harry.   
  
Harry didnt say anything. He was too busy worrying about what Malfoy had said..._Is that what everyone thinks, that I like Hermione?_ He stood to look at Ron.   
  
"Do you think-" but then Harry stopped. _Why would I ask Ron if I liked Hermione? How would he know? What is he suppose to do, open my head and tell me? Besides, I need to work out my feelings before I go ask someone else's outlook on things..._  
  
Ron looked at him questionably.  
  
"I..er..nothing. Lets go to lunch," said Harry, gathering his books and setting off down the now deserted hall. Ron shook his head and followed suit.   
  
**well, there was a nice long chapter to make up for the short ones lately! hope you enjoyed it, although nothing happend much. dont worry to all my readers who are anxious for harry and hermione to get back together, they will soon. just hang in there! dont forget to review!!  
  
Ashton **


	14. Coming to Conclusions

**disclaimer: do we have to???  
  
i know. i cant say how sorry i am. you all have the right to flame me if you want. go ahead, i deserve it. but please forgive me! i am mega sorry for not updating! and no, i didnt leave you all hanging because im evil, i was i mean, how cruel can you get? they completely took my computer away! i tried to sneak on, but i got caught. i will never forgive my brother for that...well, i really am sorry. it was killing me not being able to get on. but im back now, and i plan to shower you with chapters so dont worry! once i get back sunday from camping, i promise to update like mad. im posting two chapter right now so hopefully i wont be yelled at too much...well, once again, i am terribly sorry for all this. hope you enjoy the next two chapters and hang in there until i get back!  
  
even though i didnt update forever, you all still reviewed...what would i do without my reviewers?  
  
kittykat: _"I think that you are the best writer on this web site! Wow. That's all that comes to mind right now! I love the way you write, it's brilliant! I absolutely love what you've done here. Obviously, you're the best writer I've come across in a long while! Crap, I think this is the best story I've read ever, and I've been here for about a year. I really love your story, keep up the great work!!_ " thank you thank you thank you!!!! i cant think of enough to express my thanks! im so glad you like the story! i wasnt expecting people to, but all the writing is worth it after reading all the reviews! thank you so much!!  
  
leviyl: im glad you like my ideas. im really really sorry i havent updated in ages..forgive me?? and as far as harry's cluelessness, i agree. after reading what i had him saying, i realized i exaggerated his dumbness. glad you pointed it out, i'll try not to do that in the future!  
  
luv2dance: lol, i know. glad you liked it.  
  
drazill: thanks!! i do try to make the story seem more realistic by adding the classes and stuff the characters usually have to go through. glad i made my point!  
  
fujiwara zakuro: im glad you liked the chapter. i liked the title, i was laughing when i typed it in..as for harry and hermione getting over their 'fight' all i can say is stay tuned to see what happens...i know my readers dont like them fighting, but it gives clues on how it affects the characters and all. dont worry- it wont be long...  
  
rachael: lol, i know, harry should get points to Gryffindor just for punishing malfoy! thanks for the review!  
  
acknowledge: lol, i like your suggestion. as a matter of fact i was gonna have harry duel with malfoy and then punish him with something more than a few house points, but i figured not to. but i loved the way you wrote that! maybe i'll add it somewhere in the story later on, with your permission that is. thanks for the review!  
  
jedipirateelfydude: im glad it seems that way, i try to make the story as real as possible. thanks!!  
  
artemisgirl: i know and im sorry. im gonna have them make up soon, so dont worry.  
  
kay#4orlandoandhplvr: thanks so much! im really sorry about the cliffhangers! i hate it when other writers do that, so i know how you feel. i'll try to fill you in more next time, so not to make you more anxious. thanks for the review!  
  
swimchick1614: i know, its coming up. thanks for the review!  
  
beautyandbrainz: i always want to thank you so much for your reviews, but all i ever end up saying is 'thanks' over and over. i cant say how happy you make me with your kind words. your reviews have been some of my best! i can honestly count on you to brighten my day with your reviews! thanks so much!  
  
oh, and i see where you're coming from with the hermione and draco thing. im not a big fan of that pairing. sorry to my reviewers who think they should be together!!   
  
twinkle25: dont worry, hermione's pov is in this chappie. and i just had to add malfoy and harry getting into it somewhere, it would be hogwarts without them! thanks for the review!  
  
trumpet-geek: thanks! and i hope you like this one just as much!  
  
gldnsunsprite21: i know, forever to update. but i explained, and you know when me and the weasel 'bond' we always get in trouble. im sorry it took so long, but i hope this chappie makes up for it!  
  
tamar-shaki: thanks, and im sorry about not updating...bad ashton..  
  
once again, i am so so so sorry...  
  
ok, and now...  
  
chapter to Conclusions  
**  
Hermione lay on her bed in her private room. She was reading a book on the advancement of Charms, and was completly immersed. Coming to the end of a sentence, she slowly put the book down and looked for her essay that Flitwick had assigned today, that was due next Wednesday. _Thank god it's Friday_, Hermione thought. All this homework has been a complete stress, along with head duties and all my other activities. _I don't know how Harry does it, he has quidditch along with everything else-wait, don't think about him, you'll get all upset again, and you don't need that, just stop thinking about him...  
_  
Tears sprand to her eyes as she thought about breakfast earlier that day. _God, Hermione, stop being so emotional_. _You've really let all this get to you. It doesnt' matter, it was only a simple kiss on the cheek, that's all. And Harry looked surprised all the same. It didn't mean anything. Besides, it wasn't like you werent' expecting it, you knew it would come. Harry is definately attractive, you really didnt think the girls would ignore him now did you? _

_ I know_, she told herself. _It's just weird, I guess I never really thought what it would be like for Harry to have a girlfriend. But now that the time has come, I guess I'll have to get over it. I don't want to lose Harry over something stupid like a peck on the cheek.   
  
_ _I need a break_, she thought. _Something to take my mind off things._ She thought about taking a long, hot bath to soothe her tension and just to relax, but decided aganist it. _I'll go for a walk,_ _That'll help me sort out everything._   
  
Standing up, she placed her books on the table and set out to find some shoes. Once she had located them, she slowly walked out of her domitory and headed down the stairs. To her relief, Harry wasn't there. She didn't feel like listening to him apologize once more, especially when he didn't know what he was apologizing for.   
  
Ten minutes later she was walking out the oak front doors and headed towards the grounds. _Where should I go_? she asked herself. First she thought about the quidditch pitch, but decided not to, she didn't want to run into Harry or Ron. Lately they had been taking their brooms out at any possible chance, even if it did mean in the dark. So instead of risking it, she walked towards the lake, and stood on the shore.   
  
She listened to the soft sound the waves made as they lapped onto the shore. Sitting down, she took off her shoes and let them be rinsed by the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. _It's been a long time since I've been able to do this,_ she thought. _This first week back has been total hell, with all the homework and Harry.   
  
_ Then she frowned. In truth, she knew she shouldn't be mad at him. She didn't want to be mad at him. She knew Harry had the right to like whoever he wanted, and it was not up to her to decide. But that still doesnt cover up the fact that Harry hadn't told her. After all, she was one of his best friends, why shouldn't he tell her? _Well, maybe he wanted to keep something private for once, _said the same voice in her head. _After all, he doesn't have to tell you everything does he? He is allowed some privacy.   
_  
Hermione thought about this for a while. It was true, Harry _did _deserve privacy. Why would he tell her who he liked? He hadnt' told her he liked Cho, but she had figured that out herself. So why would he tell her now?   
  
_Maybe I'm being selfish...  
_  
_But what about dinner today? What was all that about?   
_  
_Stop. Just stop.   
_  
Maybe he didn't tell you because he knew you would panic like you are now...  
  
_I'm NOT panicking. I'm just angry at him for not telling me. Whats wrong with that?  
_  
You didnt care that Ron hadn't told you he liked Lavendar, now did you? asked the voice.  
  
Hermione thought about this. It was true, Ron hadn't told her he liked Lavendar, and it hadn't bothered her the least. So why did it bother her so much that Harry hadn't told her that he had liked Alexa?   
  
Hermione sat lost in her thoughts for while longer. Then standing up, she decided to take short walk before she headed inside. Carrying her shoes in her hand, she made her way around the lake. She was so confused about Harry. She didn't know what to do . Should she try to talk to him and make him understand how bad it had hurt her to know he didn't trust her with things like this? Or should she not mention it and say she was sorry for being a prat?  
  
_He probably won't even talk to me now...after yesterday...  
_  
Hermione came to a stop shortly before the place where she had started and slowly sat down. She had to just muster up her guts and apologize. She was sick of this stupid fight, and since she had started it, she had to stop it. Harry had already proved being the better person in trying to set things straight last night, and now she had to do the same.  
  
_ But why do I feel so lonely still? Why do I feel like there is a part of me that isnt there? I dont' feel complete...What part of me is missing?  
_  
Hermione thought of this. Why did she feel so empty? Ever since the beginning of the summer last year, she had felt this way, but it has never been so noticable. She felt as though she had lost part of her.   
  
And she had.   
  
She had lost Harry.   
  
Harry was the missing piece of the puzzel. She needed him to be complete. Without him, she wasn't herself. He made up the rest of her, and her being without him killed her.   
  
_Why didn't I realize it before? How could I have missed it?  
_  
I knew it all along, she thought. _I just woudn't admit it to myself. All those times I dismissed the funny feeling in my stomach when he looked at me or when he held me close..those were real feelings towards harry, and I ignored them..  
_  
She now knew the reason why she had been so mad at Harry for liking someone else. She was jealous. Harry belonged to her, or so she felt. And she didn't want to share him.   
  
But now she had lost him. Lost him to Alexa.   
  
_Not really, Alexa didn't take him away, he chose it. He chose her.   
_  
And now he was lost for good.   
  
A knot formed in her throat. She felt the tears at the bottom of her eyes. She forced her eyes shut. Her body shook slightly as she continued to fight the tears. Then she gave up.   
  
Hermione put her head in her hands and let the unwanted tears fall freely.   
  
_What am I going to do?  
  
_

**i know, another short chapter, but i think this one told you alot. i'll let you decide for yourselves. i know most of you were hoping for harry and hermione to get over their fight, but thats later on. this chappie has alot to do with the next..well, hope you enjoyed it! dont forget to review!  
  
Ashton **


	15. Watching unnoticed

**disclaimer: i do not own anything of Harry Potter. If I did, my work would be published instead of just words on a computer...sighs...  
  
i promise to post more when i get back, but for now please forgive me for taking so long to update and please please review!!  
  
and without further ado, here is the next chappie,   
  
chapter fifteen...watching unnoticed  
**

_Once again he found himself soaring over the town, looking down as he decended his broom. Reaching the telephone box, he dialed six two four four two. The female's voice welcomed Harry from all sides.   
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and bussiness..."  
  
"Harry Potter, and I'm here to save someone from the Department of Mysteries. His name is Sirius Black."  
  
"Visitor please take the badge presented to you. Thank you and have a pleasant day at the Ministry of Magic"  
  
Harry began to descend. As he reached the Artium, he noted that he was the only one there. Just like that night...No! Don't think about that! You know what you are here for, don't ruin it!   
  
Harry then set off in a determined way, making his long strides last until he came to the lift at the end of the hall. Stepping in, he punched in the numbers that represented the Department of Mysteries. Slowly, he began to go upward.   
  
NO! NO! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK HERE! TAKE ME BACK!  
  
But you have to, you cannot resist it, you must....   
  
I dont care, I want out of here!  
  
You must do this! If not, it will be gone forever!   
  
Harry's heart ached...he wanted it so bad...  
  
Harry took a deep breath as if he had made up his mind. When the lift stopped, he stepped out and turned to his left. There stood the door that had haunted almost every dream in his fifth year. It was the door that had led Harry and his friends to their almost fatal death, and now, Harry was here again.   
  
What am I doing here? Why did I come back?  
  
You know....  
  
I can't...  
  
Yes you can....just do it..  
  
NO! I DONT WANT TO GO!!  
_

Harry suddenly woke up. His breathing was fast and ragged. Never before had he been able to make himself wake up from a dream, but he had just done it. Before, all those times he had dreamed about Cedric and Sirius, he wanted so badly to wake up, but he couldnt. But now he found himself waking up at his own free will. Now that he had, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted the dream to end. In his head, everything had felt so right, like he was suppose to be there for some reason. He somehow knew he had something to compleate there, although part of him didnt' want to go back. Part of him wanted to back out and run from that corridor and stay away while another part wanted to go beyond that door and ....  
  
_Do what?_ Harry asked himself. _What do I want so badly? Why am I all of a sudden having these dreams once more?_   
  
Try as he might, Harry could not think of a single thing he wanted from the Department of Mysteries. _Thats funny_, he thought. _In my dreams, I felt so confident, like I knew what I wanted._ But now, he could not remember what he had wanted so badly...  
  
Harry sighed and sank back onto his pillows. _Why does all this have to start over again?   
  
_He rolled over and put his head in his pillow. _I don't want this, I dont' want it to happen again....  
_  
His mouth felt like cotton. Getting up he walked over to the window where a jug and a goblet stood. He took the jug and poured some water into the goblet. Lifting the cup to his lips, he drank it all in one gulp.   
  
But instead of heading back to bed, Harry walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. It was cool and refreshing aganist his sweaty skin. He looked into the mirror to find a pale and drained Harry starring back. He shook himself. _Get it out of your mind...  
_  
He walked back into his room and headed towards the window once more. Refilling his goblet, he drank another cup full. But as he set it back down on the cabinet, something caught his eye. It was outside, at the lake. It was moving, but a second later it had sat down. _Must be a student_...Harry thought. _But what are they doing out so late? Everyone is suppose to be inside_...  
  
But then he took a second glance. He knew that shape...and that curly hair..  
  
_It's Hermione_..  
  
_But what is she doing outside so late? She of all people is one to follow the rules. Especially being Head Girl...  
_  
Harry continued to watch her. The whole time she sat there she did not move a muscle.   
  
Then a new thought came to Harry's head..  
  
_What if she's hurt??_  
  
Forgetting she wasnt speaking to him or that it was in the middle of the night, Harry grabbed his invisibilty cloak and headed out the door. Walking slowly, he made his way down the hall and soon found himself facing the Oak doors that led to the grounds. Pushing them open, Harry silently ventured his way towards the lake. Coming a short distance away from Hermione, he stopped and hid behind a bush that crowded the lake's shore. Clutching his invisibilty cloak tighter around him, as though feared to be seen, he made to move closer, but then stopped.   
  
_Why are you hiding now? You've come this far, now go talk to her..._  
  
But something held Harry back. As he continued to watch Hermione, he noticed something he hadnt noticed before. Her cheeks and face were stained with tears. They were pouring sliently down her face, although she made no sound at all. She just sat there, starring into the water as the tears came.   
  
Harry didnt know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she still hadnt forgiven him. For all he knew she would probably cry even more if she saw him. But he wanted more than anything to help her; To make whatever is causing her so much pain to go away. He hated to see her like this, and wanted to help.   
  
Without knowing, he was reaching his hand out to her and taking small steps in her direction. But he held himself back. It was obvious that if she came out here in the middle of the night, she wanted to be alone. Even though Harry knew it was wrong to watch her without her permission, he stayed put. Nothing was going to make him leave Hermione in this state.   
  
Silently as he could, he sat down on the damp ground. He would stay here all night if he had too, whatever it took.   
  
Harry had no clue what time it was. The whole time he sat there, he focused on Hermione. He made no sounds, just sat as still as possible. Hermione did the same, still as stiff as a board, her eyes not leaving the suface of the lake.  
  
As Harry sat there, he began to study Hermione. Her face was reflected brightly from the tears that shone on her face. The water's reflection made rays of light dance on her face and her eyes had a glazed look about them. Much like the look they had back in their second year when she had been petrified. Her mouth was open slightly, giving off the impression that she was deep in thought. She had her legs folded up to her chest, and her bare feet tucked under her.   
  
Harry just stared at her. It was like she was entrancing him, dragging him to her so he couldnt looke away. He couldnt take his eyes off her, even if he wanted too. Not that he would have, he liked this. Never before had he had a chance to look at Hermione for more than five minutes, and now he couldnt take his eyes off her.   
  
The way the moonlight hit her hair made it look like she had highlights in her auburn hair. Her curls fell softly and landed on her shoulders in a elegant way. Even though her body was scrunched up, she still held her perfect shape. Her slender arms reached around her to clasp her legs together.

_She is so beautiful...._  
  
Harry was suddenly overcome with an urge to hold Hermione in his arms, to have her body secured by him. He wanted to protect her, to make her happy.   
  
But instead he had hurt her. Now, guilt crowded him. Somehow he knew the reason Hermione was out here tonight was because of this stupid fight. The fight he had caused. _I_ _dont know what I've done, but Ive caused her too much pain..  
_  
Harry watched as a fresh wave of tears poured down her face. This time though, she didnt let them fall, but brushed them away impatiently. Suddenly she spoke.   
  
"Get a grip on yourself. You know it's your fault. Just apologize to him. He doesnt deserve this.." she said, interrupting the silence that had closed around the two.

Harry wondered if she was talking about him. _Did it really hurt her this bad? Have I really done this to her?  
_  
A clock chimed somewhere in the distance, making Harry jump. Hermione turned to face the gigantic clock on the east side of the castle wall. 12'o clock.   
  
Harry sat a minute longer to see if Hermione was going to the castle. As if on cue, she wiped the remaining tears off her face and stood up, her shoes in hand. She turned to face the lake once more, and spoke again.   
  
"Im sorry for all this, Harry. I didnt mean to hurt you. I just dont know what to do.." she whispered. Then, she turned and headed back to the castle, still unaware Harry had been with her the whole time.   
  
Harry sat for a moment longer, looking at the rippling surface of the lake. _If only he had known this fight had hurt Hermione so bad_...  
  
He sighed. He now knew she didnt want to continue this fight any more than he did, but what was he going to do about it? He knew he should apologize to her, but would she listen this time? _It doesnt matter...she's your best friend, make her listen. If shes important to you, you'll end the fight....  
_  
Getting up, Harry followed Hermione's steps and walked up to the Oak Front doors. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Making sure he was completely hidden by the cloak, he walked through the doors and made his way to Gryffindor tower. Harry had no intentions in sleeping in his private room tonight. He couldnt face the person he had caused so much pain...  
  
Once he was there, he walked up the stairs to his old dormitory, where the other Gryffindor boys lay sleeping. Still in his pajammas, he took off the cloak and hid it underneath the bed and crawled under the sheets, careful not to wake anyone.

Though his brain was working like mad, he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. But the minute before sleep overcame him, Harry was reminded of another problem. The dreams.   
  
Harry opened his eyes, thinking hard. _When I dreamed about the corridor in fifth, I had to learn Occulmency...so that's what I have to do now isn't it? Block my mind to whatever is causing the dreams...  
_  
Laying down once again, Harry cleared his mind, hoping aganist hope Occulmency worked aganist the dreams  
  
_...I dont need anymore problems...  
  
_****

**thanks guys for reading and dont forget to review! keep it up, i really appreciate it!!   
  
Ashton **


	16. Misunderstandings

**disclaimer: i dont own anything of JkR's.  
  
i know you all must hate me. i am so so so sorry. but for now, the system is letting me update and im beyond grateful so im taking this precious time to update. i am so sorry for all the inconvience, please bear with me. thanks for all your comments and for sticking by me. thanks so much, and i promise to have something to you soon.  
  
What would i do without you all? i got so many reviews! I love it!!  
  
thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! my love to you all!!  
  
if you reviewed both chapters, i only listed one list:  
  
whimsical firefly: thanks so much! i know, poor Mione just makes it worse for her..sighs..ah well, thanks for the review..i love your story by the way, great job on that, keep up the great work!  
  
jedipirateelfydude: i finally updated, hope you like!  
  
leviyl: hope you like this chappie  
  
rachael: hey, im grateful if i only get one review! thanks for reviewing, i really appreciate it!  
  
ajaliebe: thanks so much!  
  
twinkle25: did i have you going? im sorry-she wont admit her feelings yet...lol, thanks for the review!  
  
grace: dont worry, i already have that chapter written..i hope its satisfactory..guess i'll have to wait and see! thanks for the review!  
  
HHromancefreak: im really glad you liked it! keep reading!  
  
kay#4orlandoandhplvr: if you hate cliffhangers, i know you're gonna hate me for the one coming up.....SORRY!! sorry you didnt like the chappie much, i wish i could say this one was any better but i suppose not.  
  
grantsbeetle: i cant thank you enough for reviewing all the chapters. most people would just skip to the latest chapter, but you took the time to review them all. thank you so much! im glad you like the story, keep up the reviews! thanks so much for all your kind words and compliments! and dont worry, harry and hermione will get together soon...  
  
BeingUglyIsTheOnlyThingICantDo: im thrilled you like the story. im surprised im still getting new people to read it, i didnt think they would. thanks so much for you compliments! ive never considered myself a 'great writer' but since you told me so, im doing a happy dance! im glad people like the way i write, i wasnt sure at first. but if you want a really good story, not HHr, though, try silverbelle's story Learning to Cope. its awesome! dont forget to review and keep the opinions coming!  
  
trumpet-geek: thanks!  
  
gldsunsprite21: i know, i was late on updating. i hope you'll like this chapter as much as the others!  
  
beautyandbrainz101: another great review! thanks so much! glad you liked the chappies, hope this one is just as good.  
  
acknowledge: i know, i have kinda abandoned Ron, sniffles, but he's coming up soon, dont worry! im glad you liked the scene by the lake, i thought it was perfect for the whole thing. thanks for the review!  
  
artemisgirl: i know i shouldnt sound like a broken record and apologize all over, i just didnt want you all to kill me for not updating. thanks for that though, i was sure everyone would be mad and forget about the story.  
  
gurlsboy: glad i was able to help with your girl troubles, if thats what it is. if you dont mind me asking, even though i know its not my bussiness but my nose sticks itself into other peoples bussiness, what happened?  
  
thanks thanks thanks!  
  
ok, and now, my next chapter...  
  
chapter sixteen.....Misunderstandings  
  
** "Harry mate, Im going down to breakfast, I'll wait for you if you want, but you had better hurry because my stomach is starting to eat it's insides."

It sounded as if Ron was speaking from a distant corner of Harry's mind. He could barely hear him, but he didnt make an effort to pay attention. His head was pounding, which only made things harder to hear. Harry grogily opened his eyes. He was starring at the top of his old four-poster bed. From what he could tell, the dormitory was empty except for him and Ron.

Harry made to get out of bed but stopped when his head pounded even louder. Ron's face suddenly came into view. He was leaning over Harry, looking down at him.

"Whats up mate? You look sick.." he said with concern in his voice.

"I guess it's the dreams..."said Harry, now pressing his hands to his head in an attempt to make the pounding stop.

"Wh-w-what dreams? You stopped having those dreams after Voldemort kicked the bucket. You cant be having those dreams again-"

"Look Ron, I know what I saw. Im having the dreams again. Besides, it's not like when Voldemort was after the prophecy and he was dreaming about it. It was more like a nightmare of the night we went to the Ministry.." said Harry, still not looking at Ron. He wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or not, maybe he was having the dreams again. But if he was, it couldnt be signs from Voldemort, but someone else.

Harry looked up at Ron. He was sitting on the end of Harry's bed, his forehead creased as if he was in deep concentration. Harry knew he shouldnt have said anything. He hadnt meant to tell anyone about the dreams in the first place, and he knew Ron would make a big deal out of it. After a few minutes, Ron spoke.

"Well, mate, if it's like a nightmare, then it's nothing to worry about. Besides you said the prophecy was destroyed, so Voldmort wouldnt be after it anyways," said Ron, more confident of what he was saying now.

"Yeah, it's probably just some stupid nightmare, that's all. Come on, lets go to breakfast.." said Harry, trying to ignore the increasing pounding in his head.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
When Harry and Ron sat down at Gryffindor table, Harry noticed Hermione wasn't there. Trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that was now coming up on him, Harry piled his plate with food. Ron, who had obviously noticed Hermione's absence, pointed it out to Harry.

"Wonder where Hermione is..."he asked in a tentive voice.

Harry didnt answer. He was thinking back to last night.

_Im sorry for all this Harry..I didnt mean to hurt you...I just dont know what to do...  
_

What had she meant by that? What does she not know what to do?

"You know mate, if you just talked to her.."

"I've tried to Ron. She won't talk to me. She won't even look at me.." Harry's heart ached. He missed her. _More than I've realized_.

"Oh."

Harry was expecting Ron to ask him why he had slept in his dormitory but he didnt. Harry was about to explain but stopped when he saw someone approaching him.

Alexa had just come over from the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Harry. She was awarded many curious stares and Ginny was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, her hands suspended in mid-air, where she had been busy putting butter on her toast. Harry, not wanting to look like he didnt want her there, busied himself with the pumpkin juice.

"Hello Harry! Ready for our flying lesson today?" she asked in a bright voice, which caused Ginny to roll her eyes and turn back to her toast.

"Yeah, how bout you?" said Harry. He could tell she wanted to make conversation and decided not to fight it.

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait! I mean, lessons from such a good quidditch player like you. You were the youngest player in a century, weren't you?"she asked.

Harry could tell she already knew this, but he figured she wanted to hear it personally.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal,"said Harry.

"Oh dont' be so modest! You have to be one of the best players Hogwarts has seen!" she said, playfully hitting Harry's arm.

Ginny looked as if she would gag if she sat there any longer. Giving Alexa one last look, she set off into the Entrance Hall.

"Actually, Ron's brother Charlie, could have gone pro,"said Harry, trying to get her attention off him. He wasn't to enthused to be talking to Alexa, even if she was very pretty. His mind was on someone else.

Ron, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, perked up at the mention of his name. Smiling at Alexa as he leaned around Harry, he took over the conversation. Harry was only too grateful.

"Thats right. Charlie could have gone off to training but he decided to go work with dragons instead. I get my talent from him. We use to play in my backyard all the time.."

As Ron continued to talk, Harry found himself wishing he didn't have to give Alexa lessons today.

_But you promised.  
_

_I know...it's just, I wish it wasn't today._

"Is that true Harry?"asked Alexa.

"Is what true?"said Harry, clearly unaware of what she was talking about.  
"You're going to be an Auror? I would have thought you would go with Ron when he went to play for the Chudley Cannons.."she said.

"Uh..well, see Alexa..I actually havent been made an _official_ part of the team yet, but..."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. _Since when does he play for the Chudley Cannons?_ Ron shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I thought about it. But I decided being an Auror is more my thing. Besides, I thought Ron could handle the Cannons himself..."said Harry, smiling at Ron while Ron ,mouthed 'thank you!' and holding his hands together as if he was praying.

Alexa smiled at Harry. "That, is so smart. But you are good enough to go pro. Any team would die for you.."  
Harry forced himself to smile.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll meet you in the quidditch pitch around two, okay Harry?" asked Alexa, getting up.

Harry nodded his head.

Bending down, Alexa kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Harry! See you at two!" she said, smiling at him as she walked off.

Ron stared after her. Then he turned to Harry. "Wow, mate. You could get her to jump off a buliding if you wanted to. She's wrapped around your finger.."Ron looked quite impressed. "How did you do it?"

"I dunno. I've never really talked to her that much, and all of a sudden she wants flying lessons.."

"Hey, I could always give her flying lessons.."

"Thanks mate, that really helps. Really."

Just then, Seamus and Dean, who had been sitting a few seats down from Harry and Ron, slid down to join them. Dean wistled as Alexa walked off.

"Harry, why didnt you tell us you and Alexa were a couple?"asked Seamus, who was also starring at Alexa.

"We're not. Just friends, nothing more," said Harry.

"What hit you over the head? Just friends? That kiss didnt look like a 'just friends' kiss to me.." said Dean.

"We're just friends," repeated Harry.

"I've tried to tell him, but he wont listen. He refuses to believe she likes him," said Ron.

"She doesnt, we're just friends, thats all!" said Harry.

"See?"

"You mean you dont want to be more than friends? You're insane! Who wouldnt want to go out with Alexa Boloy?" cried Seamus.

"Harry mate, you're crazy. If you can't see she thinks of you more than just a friend, there is something the matter with you," said Ron.

"What I dont get is why wouldnt Harry want to see her as more than a friend? She's practically thrown herself at him!" said Dean.

"She hasnt thrown hersel-" Harry began.

"Yeah right. _Quidditch lessons?_ Give me a break Harry,"snorted Ron.

"Quidditch lessons? You're giving her _quidditch lessons_?" asked Seamus, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, she asked yesterday and I felt bad refusing so I-"

"Well who in their right mind would refuse? I mean, Alexa Bo-"

"Look, it's only quidditch lessons. Thats all. We're just friends. Thats all. Nothing more. If she thinks of me as more than a friend, well, thats great, but I only see her as a friend!" Harry managed to shout over the voices of the others.

Dean and Seamus looked at him in amazement. Harry got up and left the table. It wasn't until he started up the staircases that he noticed Ron was following him. He turned to wait for him.

"Listen Harry, I didnt know it bothered you that much. I know you see her as just a friend, but I know she sees you as more. But I'll leave you alone about it. No more teasing. I promise," said Ron when he reached Harry.

"It's alright mate. I know I shouldnt have gone off like that, it just got to me I guess.." said Harry.

They continued their walk up the stairs. "So what are you going to do until two o'clock?"asked Ron.  
"I dunno. I was thinking of maybe finishing my homework in the library.." said Harry.

"On a Saturday? Nah..let's do something else. How bout taking our brooms out? Or we could visit Hagrid.." suggested Ron. "Yeah, alright. Let me get my broom.." said Harry, thinking a good fly would get his mind off things. He and Ron made their way up two more flights of stairs until they came to the corridor that led to Harry's dormitory. Leading the way, Harry stopped in front of the painting with the wizards.

"My good man! Bringing strangers to the Head's dormitory! Do you know what risks you are undertaking? He could be a spy!"

"Wilanot."

"And shouting the password about for anyone to hear! I have-"

"Shut it you before I give you a new paint job!" said Ron, who was higly insulted a being called a stranger.

"I refuse to accept orders from someone with such low-"

"You have real nerve-"

"WILANOT!!"

The wizard gave Ron one last look before opening the portrait hole and giving Harry and Ron access. Ron looked around the Head's common rooom.

"You get your own common room?" he asked, looking at Harry with jealously.

"Yeah, believe me, I wasnt expecting getting our own rooms.." said Harry, leading the way up the staircases to his room. Ron followed.

When they reached Harry's room, Harry went to get his Firebolt while Ron examined the bathroom. His voice echoed off the walls.

"I would become Head Boy just to use all the stuff that comes with it.." he said.

"Hey, you had the prefects bathroom.." said Harry, looking around his room for his broom.

"Well yeah, but I didnt get my own common room and private bedroom," said Ron. "Besides I dont think I could manage Head Boy. Too much work. And I wouldnt want to be a disgrace to Fred and George. They promised me I could work in their shop this summer to make a bit of extra money.." he came out the bathroom and sat on Harry's bed.

"Oh yeah, how is their shop going? Last time I heard they were adding another shop somewhere by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.." Harry asked.

"Yeah. After their success in Diagon Alley they figured they could do better. Mum's going ballistic. She's worried about them traveling back and forth. And now they've got their own apartment. She's convinced something is bound to happen..She still can't believe how big they've gone with their bussiness...I'll never get her..." he put on a voice just like Mrs.Weasley's "_They should be working somewhere decent! Not making more trouble and getting paid for it! Honestly! What ever happend to working for a living?"_

Harry smiled as he thought of Mrs. Weasley saying that. _Well, at least she's not mad at you...after all, she didnt bite your head off after she found out about your helping them.  
_

But when Harry thought about it, how could you be mad at the twins? They were a complete success with their joke shop. In Harry's sixth year they had surprised Harry and Ron by opening a new shop in Hogsmeade, which didnt approve of many teachers. For days after a Hogsmeade visit, students would be at the height of troublemaking with help from Fred and George's new shop. Finally, after many days of confusion, McGonagall announced that if any more evidence of the twins joke shop was used in school there would be no more Hogsmeade visits. But that didnt stop McGonagoll congradulating Fred and George on their new success with the shop. Harry actually saw her talking to Fred about the new animals he and George had used in their latest invention which allowed the user to have the head of an animal for an hour, depending on what animal you wanted to be. Come to find out McGonagall was facinated and purchased a few items 'to help with the general income.'

Well, that was one thing about the twins, you had to love them. They could sell anything and make you laugh no matter what. Harry smiled thinking back to last summer. Before the holidays had ended, the twins had visited the Burrow to see Ron and Ginny before they left for Hogwarts. When they saw Harry, they apologized for anything unusual they might find in their old room.

"Yeah, Harry. If you hear anything humming in the middle of the night, I'd get out of there. Quick. We never did find that self-activating Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes smoke bomb..."

"Just joking mum!"

"But there is something in the bottom right hand corner of the closet that I wouldnt bother with. Nothing to worry about. If you touch it, the spots will come off in about a week..no worries..."

"And we did lose some doxies in there about a month or two ago.."

"And that funny thing with six legs that Mundungus gave us...never found that.."

"Other than that, enjoy your stay in our room Harry!"

"Yes, take care of it...we have precious memories in that room.."

"We made our first WWW's products in there..."

"And left our mark there too..."

Needless to say Harry was cautious of anything he picked up in there after Fred and George's visit.

"Yeah, that would be cool working for the twins.." said Harry.

"I thought so too..They said you're welcome to come too..Im only going to make what little money I can..I thought maybe I could save up for a place of my own after we graduate-"

"What? Not going to buy a new broom for when you play for the Chudley Cannons?"asked Harry, a sly smile on his face. Ron blushed a deep maroon color.

"I couldn't help it mate..she was so..she made me say it! I couldnt help it! It was like she was overpowering me..making me say it.."

"It's alright mate. But I never knew you wanted to play quidditch profesionally," said Harry, standing up, Firebolt in hand. "Well, I've always thought it would be cool..but I dont think I have a chance..Im not good enough..besides, an Auror is cool too," said Ron.

They climbed down the stairs and walked out into the corridor, heading to Gryffindor tower to get Ron's broom. "So what about you? Are you moving out of the Dursley's?" asked Ron.

"As soon as the Hogwarts Express drops me off," said Harry.

"Are you going to move into Grimmauld Place or get a place of your own?" Ron asked before stepping through the portrait hole.

"I havent thought of that.."

After Sirius had died, he had left Grimmauld Place to Harry. Lupin had offered to move in with him, but Harry had refused. The memories were too painful. But the house was still occupied. It remained Headquarters under Harry's wish, and members were always in and out. Harry had offered it to Lupin, but he had refused saying he had a small place of his own.

Harry had instead spent the rest of the summer and the summer after sixth year with the Weasleys. But now that he didnt have to return to the Dursleys anymore for his protection, Harry thought of moving into Sirius' house. At least until he had a place of his own..Now he could invite Ron and Lupin to live with him. That way it wouldnt be so lonely.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, lets go.."

They walked down to the quidditch pitch with the sun high over their heads. They took off and Harry felt immediate relief. All the worries that had been crowding his mind all week now fell to the ground as he soared higher and higher.

"Race you!"

Harry turned to find Ron allowing himself a head start. Grinning, Harry set off after him. He beat him easily.

"Hah!" cried Harry as he soared over Ron.

"Aww stuff it..I want a rematch.."

Harry and Ron spent the morning not a worry in the world as they flew around the pitch. Occasionally Harry would throw quaffles to Ron for him to block. When they had grown hungry, they headed back to the castle for lunch. Harry noticed Hermione's absence from the table once more. He was now starting to worry..where was she? But he didnt have much time to worry over her. Alexa had come to join him for lunch.

"Harry, since you already have your broom, maybe we could go out on the pitch an hour early? You could come with me to get my broom after lunch and then we could go practice. What do you think?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Good!"

Harry was relieved she didnt kiss him. Dean and Seamus were only a few seats down, and their eyes werent focused on their food.

After they had finished eating, Ron walked with Harry and Alexa out the Great Hall. Once they had reached the staircases, Ron bid them goodbye and headed to Gryffindor tower to put his broom up. Before he left, Harry grabbed him and pulled him to the side, with an apology to Alexa.

"What, need a breath mint? Or how bout some kissing tips?" asked Ron, smiling.

"Very funny. I need you to check on Hermione. Im worried about her..and seeing as she wont talk to me, well, I figured she wouldnt run away from you..so will you?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him funny before reassuring him.

"Yeah, I'll check on her..."

"Harry? Are you coming?" Harry looked at Alexa, who was making her way over to the suit of armor Harry and Ron were conceled behind. Harry rushed out his thanks.

"Thanks mate..I really appreciate this.."

Harry left Ron standing behind the suit of armor to join Alexa.

"What took you so long?"she asked as they set off down a corridor Harry knew led to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh, uh, just talking to Ron.."

"About what?"

"Uh..Quidditch.."

Harry knew from experience that you did not, under any circumstances, mention any other girl while with another girl. Even if it wasnt a date. Which it wasnt.

"Okay, here we are. Be right back Harry!"

Alexa climbed through a conceled door after giving it the password. A few minutes later she came back, her Firebolt in hand. Smiling, she led the way down to the grounds. Harry followed her. Even though his mind was on someone else at the moment, he forced himself to act like he was enjoying himself. Well, better make the most out of this 'date', as Ron likes to call it.

The sun was still shining as brightly as before as Alexa and Harry crossed the grass. Once they had come to the middle of the field, Alexa turned to Harry.

"Okay, Harry, here we go.."

**sorry if thats a bit of a cliffhanger..my apologies...but anyways, dont forget to review! keep up the great comments guys!! once again, im soo sorry for all this, but i promise more soon.  
Ashton**


	17. Regrets and Chicken Pocks

**disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter, I would have Daniel and Rupert on each of my arms holding my shopping bags as I paraded around England. Considering the fact Im here in Mi-well, here, then I guess you would have to say I dont own Harry Potter do I?**

**Oodles of love to my reviewers! I love you all for reviewing!**

**toad: thanks.**

**holly: well, i updated! go me!**

**gldnsunsprite21: believe me, she'll get her share sometime soon...**

**laen: glad you like it.**

**SilverBelle: haha, i know, its so much harder to update now that school is back and alll...blah..anyways, thanks for reading and i love the sequel. keep up the great work!**

**tamarshaki: thanks! im glad people dont like her, i made her thinking she wasnt the type of person i would like to know, so i hoped everyone wouldnt like her either..**

**beautyandbrainz101: im glad you're still reading! what would i do without one of my best reviewers? thanks so much and keep up the reviews!**

**Galaxy of Dreams: thanks! yeah, i know what you mean. in some stories the two of them just confess their undying love for each other in the first chapter and they're shagging each other in the next.**

**madelf78: thanks!**

**bb: lol, thanks!**

**blue bell-uk: author alert! woo hoo go me! thanks!**

**padfootmoony13: thanks, and im glad you like how i made Harry dumb to some things. most of my reviewers think i make him too "dumb" to some things, im glad you like it. and this way it makes it obvious that he doesnt realize what he's feeling for hermione. glad you like the cliffhangers, i personally love them! keep reading, and thanks!**

**celiaia Devil Angel: thanks, and im sorry it took so long to update...**

**sweet-as-hunny: well, i think you're the first person who doesnt hate alexa! everyone else is like, die alexa die! lol, anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Ok, and now, chapter sixteen:**

**chapter sixteen...Regrets and Chicken Pocks**

Hermione winced as the bright morning light spilled through the window. She didnt want to leave the comfort of her own bed and face the usual Saturday morning bustle. She snuggled deeper under the covers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione didnt move. She didnt feel like dealing with anyone right now. __

_Hopefully they'll go away if I dont answer..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron set off to the Head Boy's and Girl's dormitories after Harry and Alexa had departed from him. He didnt understand why Harry would want him to check on Hermione, but he was doing it all the same.

_I mean, for all I know, she's sleeping in..._he thought

He climbed the stairs that would lead him to the entrance to the Head common room. As he approached it, he grimaced when he saw the knights were still there. He walked up to them as casualy as he could, pretending as if he belonged there. Coming up to their portrait, he faced the one of the knights.

"Wilanot," he said, just as Harry had done.

"You know, going from black hair and glasses to absurd orange hair and chicken pocks is extrodinary wand work.." one of them said to Ron.

Ron looked outraged.

"They're freckles! And it's red hair, not orange!" he cried.

"Well, it is clearly not your best look. Better change it quick-you might scare someone.."

"Listen you- my best friend is in there and could very well be dead for all I know and you won't let me go in and check on her? I could tear this picture down so quick you wouldnt be able to ask for the password first. " said Ron in a menacing voice.

"That sounds about right," said the knight.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but then was struck by a new idea.

"How do you think Dumbledore would feel if he sent me off to get her and I came back empty handed because one of his brainless portraits wouldnt let me in? I dont' think he would be too happy do you?" Ron asked.

The knights seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Y-you were sent by Dumbledore?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Ron.

"Well in that case...what did you say the password was?" asked the knight.

"Wilanot." proclaimed Ron proudly.

The portrait hole opened and Ron set off to Hermione's room, but not before helping himself to a couple chocolate frogs on the nearby table.

Once he came to her door, he raised his hand to knock first. Pounding his fist on the wood three times, he stood waiting for someone to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked back to the castle before he mounted his broom. Alexa was standing infront of him, looking expectantly at him. Harry's eyes traveled back to Gryffindor tower. He wondered if Ron had reached Hermione yet. He was sure Ron knew the password to the dormitories. _But what if Hermione hadnt slept in her own dormitory last night? What if she didnt even make it to her dormitory? What if something happened to her on the way back from the lake?_

Harry's mind flashed back to last year when he had gone to fight Voldemort. Being stupid he had gone alone, not wanting to put anymore people in danger like he had in fifth year. But Ron and Hermione had shown up just in time. He remembered how great he had felt to see them there, to see her there, to know they would risk their lives to help him fight.

**Flashback**

_This is it, Im over. The end to the life of the Boy Who Lived. No more Harry Potter...Im over..._

Voldemort loomed over Harry, smiling. He flicked his wand and Harry was once again hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Althought the pain didnt seem so intense now. He was use to the pain; it was like nothing now.

"So Harry..the pain doesnt affect you now? You are too strong to take it? Does this mean you are ready to die?"

Voldemort's cold voice echoed around the walls. His white face was mere inches from Harry's. He was leaning over to face Harry who lay on the cold ground. He sneered at Harry before flicking his wand once more at his limp body resting on the ground. Harry shot upwards to a standing position.

"We cant have you dying on the ground like that, now can we? What would the wizarding world think if I killed you while laying down..that would be unfair to you Harry...You must die like your worthless father..standing proud.."

Harry felt a surge of hate flow through his body.

"My father was not worthless!" he yelled.

"Oh but he was Harry..you dont understand.."

"He was a-" but Harry couldnt finish the rest of his sentence. Suddenly everything went quiet and he was surprised to hear a voice other than his own echoing inside his head. At first he thought he was going crazy..who was talking to him? Someone was trying to communicate to him..the voice was faint, but Harry strained to hear it..

_Hold on Harry...we're coming..._

Hermione.

Pushing aside the fact Hermione was communicating to him through his thoughts, Harry's heart filled with love and gratitude at the sound of hearing her voice. He was not alone...he was not going to die... Hermione and Ron were coming to save him. Then Harry came back to his senses. Everything returned full blast. He couldnt hear her voice anymore, but he knew she was coming. And Harry knew what he had to do..

Harry focused his mind on distracting Voldemort. He had no idea when Ron and Hemione would be coming, but he knew he had to distract Voldemort until them.

Standing up properly, Harry gained his balance. Clutching his wand in his hand, he faced Voldemort, hatred running through him. He was shaking slightly, but forced himself not to do anything..yet..

"Wooks wike wittle baby Potter is ready to fight and get avenge for his dear Godfadder..."

That horrible voice that haunted Harry's dreams for the past year rang out through the crowd of deatheaters. Several laughed, throwing their heads back, crackling like maniacs.

Harry, letting his eyes travel from Voldemort to the deatheaters that surrounded them, started searching the crowd for the owner of the voice.

_Oh I'll get avenge for him all right...just not now...I'll get you one day..mark my words..._

"Do you really think so Potter? Do you really think you can fight me and win? Think again..I will always win..."

Bellatrix Lestrang stepped out from the crowd. She had her deatheaters mask pulled down so it reveled her face. She was looking straight at Harry, smiling that horrible smile.

Harry burned with hatred. He wanted nothing more than to rip her to pieces, to watch her scream with pain..

"If you think you can take me wittle Potter, then why dont you? Rip me to pieces like you desire..get avenge.." it was obvious Lestrang could read his mind. Harry took advantage of this.

_Go on ahead..ladies first..take me if you want..kill me...I know you want to. You want to make me suffer just like you had to...it was my fault the prophecy was smashed..and you got blamed.._

_Keep them distracted..._

Bellatrix dropped her baby manner. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Harry. In one swift movement she had her wand pointed at Harry and was in the process of cursing him.

"NARRO-"

"BELLA NO! Not yet! I still need him for other purposes! We cannot kill him yet!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry smiled grimly at Bellatrix. _So, still taking orders from this worthless piece of nothing?_

She glared at him.

"Looks to me as if my master has efected you in ways also Potter..still dreaming about my dear cousin I see? Tell me, how often do the nightmares come?" she asked, clearly trying to get a rise out of Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but stopped. The voice was back.

_Just stay calm Harry, we're on out way..._

Hermione's voice rang once again in his head, reminding him what he was fighting for.

_Please hurry Hermione_..he prayed silently.

Lestrang's face leered infront of Harry. Gritting his teeth, Harry looked her straight in the eyes.

Then, as if on cue, the door to the left of Harry burst open and Hermione and Ron stumbled through. Bellatrix and Voldemort turned to the pair with confused looks on their faces, as did many deatheaters. Regaining their balance, Hermione and Ron stood up properly.

At once, several wands were pointing at Hermione and Ron, the deatheaters ready to shout curses but stopped at Voldemort's orders.

"No, leave them. They want to fight, let them."

Harry got a glimpse of Hermione and Ron standing, wands out, just before he turned to Voldemort.

_I have to keep his attention on me..._he thought frantically...

Voldemort was watching the two with an amused look on his face. "Come to help your dear friend? How sweet..but I must warn you..the dark side always wins..you must die too.." he said.

Ron stood with his wand out, pointing at the surrounding deatheaters/ his eyes on Voldemort. Hermione, who was also looking at Voldemort, broke her stare to rest her eyes on Harry for a second. Harry met her gaze and suddenly felt an electrical charge shoot through his body. A new energy.

_Keep fighting Harry..dont give up...we need you...._

Harry turned to Voldemort.

"Not if I have anything to do with it.."

**End of Flashback**

Harry shook his head. He was sure if it hadnt been for Ron and Hermione that night, he wouldnt be here.

_I dont think I thanked them enough for being there for me.._

"Harry?"

Alexa stood in front of him, waving her hands in front of his face. "Wake up! You have a flying lesson to teach me remember?"

"Oh, sorry.."

"What were you thinking about anyways? You looked like you were in a whole other world.." she asked.

"Oh, just you know..things...So, where should we start?" he asked.

"You're such a dreamer..." Alexa smiled at him before ruffling his hair. "I like that." She mounted her broom and shot off from the ground. Grinning, she looked at the ground where Harry was standing. "Catch me if you can Potter!"

Harry flattened his hair before climbing on his broom and pushed off from the ground. As soon as he reached Alexa, she shot off in the other direction. She was a good flyer.

"Come on Potter, I know you can do better than that!" and with that she flew off to the end of the pitch, and started circling the goal posts, waiting for him to chase her.

Harry was desperatly starting to regret this..

_The sooner I get this over, the sooner I can talk to Hermione.._

And with that thought stuck in his head, he set off to the end of the pitch, causing a delighted Alexa to squel with excitement.

_I knew you would give in_...she thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ron knocked again.

_Come on Hermione..Im not going away until you answer..._

Finally he heard footsteps on the hardwood floors on the other side of the door and a minute later, Hermione's face appeared.

"Oh"

She looked slightly taken aback seeing him. Or maybe it was because his mouth was full of chocolate...

"Hey Mione," Ron said.

"Ron, uh, come in.."

**I know, short chapter, im sorry, but the next will be longer. and just to let you know, i suck at action scenes so that flashback was totally sucky and i apologize. but i figured the whole Hermione communicating with Harry thing was kinda cool, so i had to add it somewhere. anyways, thanks for reading and dont forget to review!**

**loads of thanks,**

**Ashton**


	18. Apologies

**disclaimer: Alas, as much as I want it to come true, I do not own Harry Potter...wipes tear from eye ok ,now back to bussiness...**

**Thanks uber-much for all the reviews! My mailbox was full with them!**

**Fuji Wara Zakuro: Thanks! I thought the action scene was sucky but Im glad you liked it! I know I have errors in my story but most of the time Im too lazy to correct them. Anyways, keep reading!**

**Goro-Goro: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**bb: calm down..deep breaths..lol, just picking. Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and dont worry- Harry and Hermione wont be fighting too much longer..**

**gldnsunsprite21: I finally updated..**

**Dovasery: Im glad you like it! Enjoy!**

**Driz: Im flattered you like it. It means alot to me. I couldnt stop smiling after I read your review- thanks so much! I know I had alot of flashbacks in there lately but there's not anymore for a while so no worries. Im so happy you saw my point in bringing Alexa into the story. I, for one, think it adds twist. For once Harry has someone else who likes him and Hermione doesnt know how to cope with it. Im so glad you like it-keep reading!**

**Katy: Im glad you like it and dont worry-Harry and Hermione are gonna realize whats going on eventually. I cant make it anytime soon though-what fun would that be?**

**febster: Glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**summerlandJM: First off let me say I absolutly love your screename. He is so hot! And I love that show-so many hotties I dont know what to do! But anyways, im glad you like it, keep reviewing!**

**kay#4orlandoandhplvr: this chappie is longer than the last-enjoy!**

**Galpower: Thanks so much! I do plan on doing more fanfics, just not right now. With school and practice and games its harder to update now so my attention is focused on this fanfic alone. But I do plan on writing one with James and Lily later on and maybe a sequel to this one, who knows?**

**tamar-shaki: thanks, and yeah, i know what you mean, even when Im writing about her Alexa makes me cringe...keep reviewing!**

**sweet-as-hunny: dont worry...we'll get some interaction with Hermione and Alexa soon..then you'll see who dislikes who..anyways, im glad you like it, and sorry for all the cliffhangers!**

**Cecilia DevilAngel: Most everyone hates Alexa and I must admit myself I dont like her..but alas, she is needed..glad you like the story, keep reading!**

**LexiLoLo200: Thanks! And dont' worry-they'll realize soon enough they're made for each other...**

**Ivy: im glad you like!**

**joanna sapp: thanks! And im thinking about doing more in the future, and maybe a sequel to this one..**

**BeautyandBrainz101: NO NO NO NO NO! Ron and Hermione WILL NOT get together! They're just friends, dont worry! Things might get confusing in this chapter but I assure you I will not have them get together!**

**SilverBelle: Thanks! Dont you just wanna kill her? Most everyone does- anyways, im glad you liked the flashback. It was kinda mushy with the Hermione-Harry thing but it came off the top of my head so I just stuck it in there. Glad it wasnt totally sucky!**

**Rile: im sorry it took so long, i apologize! **

**AngelinaWeasley1: im glad you like it!**

**JediPirateElfyDude:**

**c-dog: im glad you like the pairing, most people favor Ron and Hermione together but im not. And I know writing the story about Hermione and Harry would kinda leave Ron out, so i figured we'd slip him in there. And no matter how much people hate her, Alexa plays a big part too. glad you like it!**

**and now...drum roll please...**

**chapter eighteen...Apologies**

They knocked again.

_Will they ever give it up? Can't i just sleep in peace?_

Hermione grumbled as she rolled out of her bed and made her way across the room. Taking hold of the handle, she opened the door. Ron's frame filled the doorway, a slightly concerned look on his face and his mouth full of chocolate.

"Oh," she was expecting someone else, someone like Ginny, not Ron. What was he doing here? He hadnt talked to her since Wednesday..

He swallowed.

"Hey Mione," he said with a slight in.."

He walked through the door she was holding open and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione followed him, resting her back aganist the headboard and pulling the covers up to her waist. She sighed and looked up at Ron who was watching her closely.

Ron looked at her a moment longer before speaking.

"Mione, whats up?"

Hermione looked away from him. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, Mione, I know your'e not talking to Harry. I dont know what he's done, and apparently he doesn't either, but why are you ignoring me too? You're acting like we're not even friends anymore. What happened?"

No answer. Hermione just stared out the window where the quidditch field was disposed, watching two lone figures fly around the pitch.

"You know, it really bothers Harry that you two aren't talking. He's the one who sent me up here to check on you. He really cares," said Ron.

She sighed. " I know he does Ron. I'm sorry for all this, I don't know what got into me. I was like a bomb waiting to go off. Im sorry. You or Harry shouldn't have to go through this. "

She shook her head as she looked out the window. " I guess I was just jealous because I want what I cant have.." she whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"N-Nothing, just muttering nonsense." She looked at him, hers eyes dangerously bright. "Im sorry Ron. I don't want to lose you and Harry-It's just, sometimes I get carried away.."

Ron pulled her into a hug, laughing. "Dont kill yourself over it Hermione, we're not going anywhere."

Hermione laughed as she brushed away the tears that almost fell.

_Will I ever get over these tears? _

"Yeah, I guess you're right, im stuck with the two of you, aren't I?" she asked, giving Ron a smile.

"Until the love of your life takes our place. Then I suppose you'll have to move in with him and get married. Then we wont be in your hair as much, but we'll still be there, dont worry." said Ron. "But you're only marrying someone who Harry and I approve of. He has to pass our expectations of course. And if not, Harry and I will take care of him for you.." he made one of his famous gestures in the air to demonstrate to Hermione what would happen to someone who didnt treat her right.

Hemione laughed. "Its good to know I'll be taken care of properly."

"Its good to hear you laugh again. Now what do you say to a late breakfast? Well, lunch actually. Im sure Dobby will whip us up something in the kitchens."

"But didn't you already go to breakfast _and_ lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! Are you saying I eat too much?" said Ron, pretending to look offended.

"No, just more than the average human or wizard," she stated.

"Well, what can I say, I was blessed with wonderful powers.." he said, standing up. "Now hurry up, because after we eat we can go see Hagrid. We haven't seen him since we've gotten back. Unless you had other plans?" he looked at her.

"Other than sitting in the library and finishing my homework?" she asked.

"Honestly, Hermione, dont you ever get tired of that place? I would die from lack of breathing room in there with all those books.."

"Ron one day you will appreciate all the hard work I put into my studies and wish you had done the same!" she said.

"And when I do, I'll know I've completely lost it." he said.

Hermione threw her pillow at him. He ducked it and ran to the door before she threw another at him.

"Its nice to have you back Mione.." and he walked out the door.

Hermione smiled to herself as she got dressed. She was lucky to have such great friends.

_And if I were a friend to them, then I would act like it..._

She made up her mind. She was going to apologize to Harry. Even if it killed her to see him and Alexa together, she was going to apologize. _Just because I'm jealous doesn't mean I have to stop being friends with Harry.._

_Harry doesnt deserve this...He deserves to be happy.._

Pulling on her shoes, she went down stairs to find Ron laying on one of the couches in the common room, a bowl of chocolate frogs resting on his stomach. He picked one out and popped it into his mouth as he spoke.

"Why didnt the prefects get this kind of treatment?" he asked.

"Because they knew you wouldn't go to classes but instead would waste your time here stuffing your face!" answered Hermione. "Now, get up. I'm hungry."

"Aren't we the demanding one!" Ron grabbed a few more frogs before following Hermione out the portrait hole.

They walked in silence until they came to the corridor which held the portrait that conceled the entrance to the kitchens. Walking up, Ron tickled the pear which soon turned into a door. Grabbing hold of it, he turned it and walked in, Hermione following him.

Once they were inside the kitchens, they looked around. Nothing much had changed since the last time Hermione had been here. The pots and pans still hung from the ceiling and the house elfs still hurried by, going about their usual work. But one house elf was making his way over to Ron and Hermione.

"Master Wheezy and Miss He-mi-ne!" Dobby squeled as he came to stand infront of them. He gave each of them a hug and then stood back looking at them. Then a look of confusion overcame Dobby as he looked behind Ron and 'He-mi-ne' as if expecting someone else.

"But Mr.Wheezy, where is Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby.

"Oh..er..Harry isn't with us today Dobby...sorry..." Ron explained.

The elf's ears fell. He always enjoyed seeing Harry and never passed up a chance to talk to him.

But then he brightened up. "But Sir and Miss still came to visit Dobby!"

"Actually-" Ron began.

"Yes, Dobby, we came to vistit you. So how have you been? Still enjoying your freedom?" Hermione asked Dobby while stepping on Ron's foot.

"Oh yes! Dobby very much like his freedom! And Dobby has good news Miss will like!" said Dobby, jumping on the balls of his feet from excitement.

"Food?" asked Ron hopefully.

Hermione glared at him.

"Go ahead Dobby.."

"Dobby has convinced another house elf that freedom is good!" Dobby said. Ron and Hermione still looked a little confused so Dobby continued.

"Proffessor Dumbledore has granted another house elf freedom under their wish! He set another elf free and then re-hired them! Now she is getting paid just like Dobby and is wearing clothes just like Dobby!" said the elf happily.

"Thats wonderful Dobby! A good way to show all the other elf's that free-" Hermione began but was soon cut off by Ron.

"So Dobby, where is the newly freed house elf? Do you think we could meet them?" he asked.

Hermione stopped talking and looked around interestedly.

"Yes! Sir and Miss can meet Slinky!" and Dobby hurried off to find the house elf.

"Slinky?" asked Hermione, who had stopped looking.

"Dunno-kinda sounds like Winky.." Ron said.

A moment later Dobby returned with a house elf in his company. She was wearing a purple dress with orange stars on it and mis-matching socks. On her left foot was a yellow sock, and on the right, and blue sock with red circles. On her right hand, she wore a red glove.

"Dobby would like to introduce Mr.Wheezy and Miss He-mi-ne to Slinky!" Dobby said loudly. At this, several house elfs gave Dobby a discusted look and hurried away, muttering under their breath. Dobby didn't seem to notice this.

"Nice to meet you, Slinky,"said Hermione, looking down at the elf.

"Er..Slinky? You didnt happen to know Winky, did you?" asked Ron.

The female elf looked up at Ron, her eyes welling with tears. Then she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Dobby yelped and then went over to her to comfort her. Hemione gave Ron a look that said, _' you couldnt let it go, could you?' _Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Its okay, Slinky, we didnt mean to hurt you.." said Hermione, walking over to help Dobby comfort the elf.

"Win-Win-Winky...poor..si-sis-sister....don-dont know....wh-wh-what..t-to...d-do!!" cried the elf helplessly into her hands.

"Sister? I didnt know Winky had a sister.." said Ron.

"Ron!"

"Oh, yeah..sorry Slinky, I didnt mean to hurt you or anything...its just your names are so much alike.." said Ron.

"Winky and Slinky!! Oooohhh!" the elf cried even more.

"Er..maybe we should just leave..." said Hermione, still patting the elf on the back, trying to calm her.

"Without any food?" whined Ron.

"Yes Ron! Without food! Sorry Dobby, we didn't mean to upset Slinky. We'll come see you later, and we'll bring Harry with us," Hermione said, doing anything to stop the wails coming from the crying elf that lay on the floor.

This seemed to brighten Dobby up greatly.

"Dobby will be seeing you soon Sir and Miss!" he said over Slinky's crying. Hermione and Ron made their way over to the door but not before Ron snagged a few cauldron cakes from a nearby table.

"What? You know you're hungry-here, take one,"he said when Hermione gave him a death look. He passed her a cauldron cake and though she still disapproved of his manners, opened it.

Munching on their cakes, they soon found themselves outside the Oak front doors. Crossing the grass, they headed towards Hagrid's cabin. As they walked beneath the sun, Hermione looked over to the quidditch pitch. The two figures she had seen before were now closer. She knew who they were and as she watched them, her heart sunk.

Harry and Alexa.

Ron was also looking at the two fly around. Then he looked at Hermione's slight frown.

"What?" he asked.

She turned to him. "What?"

"What's the matter? Why the sour look?"

"Its not a sour look, just a curious look. I guess I never thought about what it would be like for Harry to have a girlfriend. It'll be weird, you know?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess it will be weird. He won't be spending much time with us anymore but instead with Alexa in the Astronomy Tower.." Ron smirked.

Hermione forced herself to smile. But instead she was thinking of Harry and Alexa in the Astronomy Tower together..she knew what went on in there..She thought it was bad enough when she found out Harry had kissed Cho, how her stomach felt sick and her heart ached, but now it was even worse at the thought of Harry and Alexa snogging in the castle.

"But I guess he deserves it, right? I mean, after all he's been through..He deserves some happiness,"said Ron. "He's had alot of sorrow in his life and now its time for some good to come to Harry.."

Hermione was surprised to hear this sympathy coming from Ron. She never knew it affected Ron to know how unhappy Harry was. _But it doesnt take a genius to tell he's not happy..I mean, look at what he's been through.._

She knew it was probably a good thing for Harry to have a girlfriend, to get his mind off things. But it still killed her to think of someone taking her's and Ron's places in Harry's life.

_Dont be ridiculous, Harry wont forget you..he's your best friend.._

_But that doesn't mean someone can't take your place.._

It came a shock to Hermione that they were infront of Hagrid's cabin already.

Ron knocked on the door and was rewarded with several loud barks.

"Back Fang! Back!"

The door opened to reveal a flustered Hagrid holding back an excited Fang, who was trying his best to get to Ron and Hermione.

"I was wonderin when you three were comin to see me! Where's Harry?" he asked, looking around.

"Boy, you'd think we were invisible.."muttered Ron.

"No! No! Its good to see yer! Come on in, have a rock cake!" Hagrid shifted to one side to make room for Hermione and Ron.

"Er..No thanks Hagrid, we're not that hungry.."said Hermione, while taking a seat on the over-sized couch.

"Oh, er, ok then." He placed the plate of rock cakes he had offered them on the table. "So, tell me, how's yer firs week bin? You like yer knew teacher? I hear she's been a good addition to the staff.."

"She great! She did this really cool thing where we got to walk around in the universe and see the stars. I saw Pluto's moons.."

Hermione lost track of what Ron was saying. She watched Harry and Alexa fly around the pitch. Alexa would fly in circles, coming to a stop by one of the goal posts, and then Harry would chase after her. They zoomed around until they both came to a stop in the middle of the field. They were hovering in the air for a while and from the look of it, they weren't talking. Hermione was wondering what they were doing until she saw Harry fly to the ground and then come back up with a quaffle and a snitch. Alexa watched him as he flew down, her shoulders sagging slightly when he left her.

_I suppose this is how it's going to be from now on..just me and Ron.._

She looked over to where Ron was making enormous gestures to Hagrid and yelling something about a foul while Hagrid kept saying," He didn!" or "Blimey!"

_Ron was great, but nothing like Harry. _

She thought back to all those times the three of them had snuck out of bed to come to Hagrid's Hut in the middle of the night under the invisibility cloak and the time she and Harry had gone back in time to rescue buckbeak and Sirius in third year...

_It was always the three of us..Harry, Ron, and Hermione..the three who got into everything.._

Now its just two.

She forced her mind to pay attention to what Ron was saying.

"-and then, he flew out of nowhere and grabbed the quaffle just as Wisnuiski dropped it and made the tenth goal of the game. But thats all he go to make before the seeker caught the snitch. Then it was over-but still, it was a great game. You should have been there Hagrid, it was wicked." Ron finished breathlessly.

Hagrid chuckled,"Im sure it was Ron. So, Hermione, how's things bin goin fer you? You haven't said much, is something botherin you?"

"No, Hagrid, I'm fine. So, how's Grawp been doing? I haven't heard many trees breaking lately, is he better?" she asked.

"Oh he's loads better. He knows how to talk now, well, better than he use ter anyways. He met him a lady friend not to long ago when he was out and about this summer..said her name was something like Ruath.." Hagrid said.

"You mean that giant is walking around all carefree at his own will?" Ron asked in a voice to match his shocked face.

"Ahh, he's harmless. Won't cause yer any harm at all..." said Hagrid.

"Wouldnt put it past him.." muttered Ron. Hagrid missed his remark.

They spent the rest of the visit talking about the classes and Dobby's new friend Slinky. Soon Ron and Hermione were making their way back to the castle for dinner. As they were leaving, Hermione looked up to the quidditch pitch. No one was there. Trying not to think about where Harry and Alexa might be right now, she followed Ron to the Oak front doors.

**well, that's _somewhat_ longer than the past few chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, dont forget to review!**

**Ashton**


	19. A Near Miss

**disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter.....this is just a waste of my time writing this..**

**Oodles and oodles of love to my reviewers!**

**tein: I know Im dragging this thing out and Im sorry. Im ready to post the chapter where the two make up but I have to put some things first. But don't worry, it's coming up. Thanks for reading!**

**c-dog: Thanks! And Im glad your addicted, I love addicted readers!**

**retarded monkey: Im glad you like it! **

**vampiric soul666: As I told tein, Im sorry im dragging this thing out. Please stick with me, I promise things will get better. **

**gldnsunsprite21: dont worry, they're not going to get together. Im sorry it takes so long to update but im sure you have an idea of all the things going on right now with school, homework, and all that other great stuff. Im trying to update more often but as you see, it's not going over so good with my schedule. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and keep reading!**

**I'm still Drizzy: I know the dullish chapters are sucky, Im sorry! I wish I could type faster and get all of my ideas posted but I have to include all the boring stuff in-between. I know I was a bit straight forward with Ron but my readers were getting anxious to see Harry and Hermione make-up and I wanted to give a hint somewhere that it would be happening soon. Im glad you like the story and im thrilled you think my writing is wonderful. Thanks so much!**

**Drazil: I know, Alexa is evil. I don't like her either. And I know everyone is anxious for Harry and Hermione to get together. Dont worry, it'll happen soon! **

**HHromancefreak: So sorry, I know it's evil to let you all hanging like that. Im glad you decided to look past the evilness and keep reading!**

**Shinji-Higurashi: Im glad you like it!**

**kay#4orlandoandhplvr: Im glad you're anxious to see what happens! All I can say is keep reading!**

**Cecilia DevilAngel: Im glad you saw I was trying to hint in a possible make-up between Harry and Hermione. But there will be some obstacles before- ah, wait, im giving too much away. keep reading and I promise to try to update sooner!**

**Samantha Rodriguz: calm down, it will be Harry and Hermione....I think...JUST JOKING! I promise it wont' be Harry and Alexa for too long but there will be some interaction..can't say more here, just keep reading..thanks again from one of my best reviewers!**

**orly23: Thanks! And since I didnt write a ff for the sixth year I figured I had to make up for some time lost. (( Grawp and Winky)) There will be more of an explanantion later on that. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Gurlsboy: Well, it's cool you came back to read my story. I hope it's not boring enough where people forget about it or anything like that. Thanks though, it's nice to know Im doing ok on it. Im trying to update sooner so check back sometime soon for the next chappie!**

**sweet-as-hunny: Im glad you like it! I know, it sucks to see Hermione watching Harry with some other girl and all but it is necessary in the story. Dont worry, Harry will soon end-well, Harry and Alexa wont be together for much longer. Im trying to give hints without giving my future chapters away and it's harder than expected. Just keep reading and thanks again for the review!**

**SilverBelle: I know, don't you feel bad for her and even worse for Harry? Things just aren't fair! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Tamar-shaki: Thanks! Im glad you like it, and dont worry, Harry and Hermione can't ignore their feelings for much longer..**

**once again, thanks for reviewing. **

**chapter nineteen...A Near Miss**

"Come on Potter, I know you can do better than that!" and with that she flew off to the end of the pitch and started circling the goal posts, waiting for him to chase her.

_The sooner I get this over, the sooner I can talk to Hermione.._

Harry flew down the field to where Alexa was waiting. She gave an excited squel before shooting off in the other direction.

"Come on Harry!" she shouted.

Without enthuasium, Harry followed. As he watched her, he was sure of the fact she didn't need flying lessons at all. She was a good flyer.

_So I guess Ron was right. Alexa does like me. So she probably thinks I like her too, and thats why I agreed to come out here today..._

_Great, I've got one girl who hates my guts and one girl who wants flying lessons from me.._

_Maybe I should put Ron's offer to use and call him up here to finish the lessons..._

_No, you cant do that..._said a voice.

_And why not?_

_You dont want a repeat of the whole Cho thing now do you?_

That was true. Maybe the whole reason Harry didnt go on many dates in sixth year was because Cho had taken it upon herself to tell everyone Harry had cheated on her and 'poof' there goes Harry's dating life. _Well, it wasnt completely bad, he thought. I did have a couple dates in sixth...Not many of them turned out to be the best.._

_Looks like you could do with some dating tips from Sirius...After all, he was the ladies man when he was in school..._

The familar pain swept across his chest. Latley it had been harder to think about Sirius, with the reacurring dreams. It was like losing him all over again. Harry was missing him more and more.

Shaking his head, he flew off to join Alexa at the end of the pitch, who was constantly calling his name. _If I ever do date her, Im getting some ear plugs first..._

Harry was hovering in mid-air wondering how Alexa had persuaded him she needed flying lessons. As he watched her move swiftly on her Firebolt, he felt stupidity overtaking him.

_And I actually thought she needed help.._

Harry was about to join Alexa at the end of the pitch where she was practicing diving when he saw the doors of the Great Hall open. As soon as he saw Ron's red hair, he knew Hermione was with him. Relief covered his worry from before. Ever since he had left Ron, he had felt uneasy about not seeing Hermione all morning. But as he watched her brown curls blowing behind her as she and Ron walked across the grounds, he realized how worried he had been. In fact, he was tempted to go himself._ I dont know what I would do if I lost her..._

Harry gave himself a mental shake. What was he saying? He and Hermione were just friends, thats all.

_So you need to start acting like it.._said the voice.

He made to fly off but not before he looked back once more. Ron apparently was talking to Hermione as they walked near the forrest.They must be going to Hagrid's...Harry desperatly wanted to be with them instead of being here with Alexa.

"Harry!"

_Well, speak of the devil_..he thought.

Alexa flew up beside him, smiling.

"You know Potter, you're not so bad.." she said, refixing her hair into a pony-tail.

" I thought you needed flying lessons," accused Harry.

She smiled mischievously.

"Well, I had to get you out here somehow, now didnt I?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What? You couldn't tell?"

"T-tell what?" Harry stuttered.

She giggled.

Alexa was slowly leaning forwards on her broom, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Harry, I really like you."

"Well, that's great Alexa. I like you too. I think we could be excellent friends-"

She smiled. "You know what I mean."

She leaned in closer...

_Oh Merlin, she's going to kiss me...shes going to kiss me...SHE'S GOING TO KISS ME! STOP HER! STOP! _

Her breath was warm on his face...

_STOP! STOP! YOU BIG BAFOON, STOP HER!!!_

"Harry, I really-"

"Well, I guess I'll go get the quinch-uh-I mean, sauffle-quaffle! Yes! I'll go get the quaffle, and, uh...we can uh..practice..snitching, no kissing.. NO! No, I mean...uh.. Scoring! We can practice scoring..thats it!" Harry zoomed to the ground as fast as his firebolt would let him, heading to the quidditch shack and signing out a snitch and quaffle in his use, the whole time replaying that scene in his head. _Alexa Boloy just tried to kiss me and I didnt let her..why_? _Get a grip on yourself Harry, she tried to kiss you...remember what happened last time someone kissed you? Complete disaster..but still...SHE TRIED TO KISS ME...._

_But why didnt I let her? There was no reason not too.._

_No. I shouldnt kiss her. I dont even know her. _

_But still, it's not like Im making a commitment or anything by kissing her.._

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed a quaffle and snitch out of the crate next to his feet. Putting them under his arm, he began to mount his broom once more, but not before he saw a curious head looking through Hagrid's window. Harry knew who it was.

Suddenly he became worried.

_She didnt see that almost-kiss did she? Please, dont let her have seen that...Please..._

Harry thought back to fifth year when she had asked him if Cho kissed him..

Her face had a worried look on it as he took his time to answer, but when he did, it was replaced by a slight frown. Harry always wondered why it had seemed why she was upset..

_Well, if you saw Krum kissing her, you'd be jealous wouldnt you?_

The thought of someone kissing Hermione made Harry's face heat up with anger._ Thats Hermione...how dare he..._

_Hold up Harry, you're making assumptions. You're not even sure if they did kiss..._

Still not sure if he should be mad or upset but still confused, Harry mounted his broom and sped off to join Alexa once more.

When he arrived in the air beside her they looked at each other for a second and then, as if remembering what had almost happened, looked away rather quickly. An awkard silence took place of conversation. Harry stared long and hard at the handle of his broom, trying his best to appear interested. Alexa was biting her bottom lip and was looking into the forrest with an embarrassed look on her face. After a moment she starting swinging her foot and turned her attention to her broom handle.

"Um, right then...so, uh..I'll uh..give you the quaffle and you can practice snog-uh, I mean, scoring..and I'll uh...well, I'll stick around I guess.." Harry said. He still wasnt looking at Alexa, and from what he could tell, she wasnt looking at him either.

"Right.."

Alexa suddenly looked up at him and Harry felt his face heating up.

"Harry-"

"Okay then so we'll just-"

"Harry, just listen to me-"

"No, really, we should practice-"

She opened her mouth to speak again but Harry quickly took the quaffle from under his arm and passed it to Alexa before she could say anything more.

"Harry-" she tried again but stopped as Harry passed the ball to her.

As Harry handed her the quaffle, his hand brushed aganist Alexa'a arm. Automatically Alexa covered his hand with hers. Not thinking, he looked up at her. She was looking straight into his eyes, a pouting but determined look on her face. Harry found it hard to look away. They sat there for a minuter longer before Alexa's expression softened and she was looking at Harry with a slight smile on her face.

_You're not making a commitment...just go for it.._

Suddenly Harry found himself leaning into her, his face growing steadily closer to hers..

Alexa's smile widened. Leaning in, she closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny walked quickly down the corridor fuming. _How dare Boloy even talk to Harry..As if she had a chance with him! Harry doesnt even like her.._

But Ginny did know who Harry liked..even if he was too thick to admit it..

True, Ginny was long over Harry and her crush, but she wasnt so sure if someone else was over Harry..

Sometimes it was so frustrating knowing the two of them were perfect for each other but were in complete denial. At one point she had tried to persuade Hermione to admit her feelings for Harry but Hermione absolutly refused to reveal any feelings besides friendship towards him. But Ginny wasnt stupid. She saw the way the two of them looked at each other when they thought no one was looking and the way Harry smiled when talking about her. She was near the three of them on the first day back, just as the carriages were unloading. The look on Harry and Hermione's face when they exchanged a hug wasnt just friendship. And Harry, no matter how hard he tried, couldnt hide the look of affection he showed towards her..

_Something more was going on there.._

"And now little Miss 'I Need Flying Lessons' is going to ruin it all.." said Ginny in a discusted voice. She put on a high pitched voice and pretended to be talking to someone next to her, batting her eyelashes in a ridiculous way.

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait! I mean, lessons from such a good quidditch player like you. You were the youngest player in a century, weren't you? Ah ha! Watch me prance around Harry and flirt with you like mad! Oh I jus wove you so much!" Ginny snorted. "Give me a break..If Harry doesnt have any more sense than to push her off her broom today then I regret ever liking him.."

"AH HA ! I knew you liked him! See, I told you so..you just wouldn't admit it.."

A girl about the age of sixteen stepped out from a tapestry in front of Ginny. She had a smile on her face as she walked towards her friend. Her blonde hair was short, about to her shoulders, with blonde highlights. She had freckles splashed across her nose and brown eyes that twinkled with laughter. She had the innocent look of a child covering her angelic face.

"You know Erin, if you keep hiding and listening to peoples conversation's, I will be forced to curse you.." Ginny smiled.

"Well, last time I checked talking to yourself wasnt considered 'conversation'. But I might be wrong.." The girl smiled as she and Ginny set off down the corridor. "So, now that I know you did like Harry, do you mind telling me why you are mocking Alexa? I know you didnt like her, but what's she done to make you dislike her even more?"

"Ah well, long story.."

"And its a Saturday and I have nothing better to do!"

Ginny explained what happened at breakfast. When she finished, she looked at Erin to see her reaction. She had a worried look on her face and she was biting her lip in concentration.

"Um, Gin? You dont like Harry anymore do you?" she looked at her.

"OF Course not! I stopped liking him at the end of fourth year. That is long gone. Why did you ask?" Then a look of comprehension dawned on her face."OH NO! You dont like him do you?"

"No! Dont be ridiculous!"

"Well, then, why'd you ask?"

"Well, dont get me wrong Gin, but isnt it up to Harry who he dates? I mean, it is his life and all..NOT that I like Alexa Boloy or anything, Im just saying.." Erin looked at Ginny to see her reaction.

"Well, yes, technically you do have a point there and all..but thats besides the matter.." said Ginny.

"Oh really?"

"Well yes! You see, Harry really does like Hermione, he's just afraid to admit it-"

"And he told you this?"

"No..but I know it's true. Everyone knows. Well, except for Harry and Hermione, they're clueless as to what's happening. I think Hermione knows whats going on-she's starting to realize she has feelings besides friendship for Harry but she won't admit it because she's scared of ruining the friendship. As for Harry..well..we know the feelings are there but he doesn't.I think he thinks he's only allowed feelings of friendship towards her and nothing more-"

"Well I don't see why they wouldn't tell each other all this. I know if it were me I would. Especially since Harry is starting to get all this attention from everyone. I wouldn't want someone else claiming him before I could. Wouldn't Hermione just tell Harry she likes him?"

"Of course not! Do you expect Hermione to prance up to her best friend and confess her feelings for him? For one, she won't admit it even to me, and another, she isnt sure if Harry will return the feelings."

"But Harry likes Hermione. I mean, its kinda obvious isnt it? Have you seen the way he looks at her?" asked Erin, a smile playing on her face.

"And the way she looks at him? They're totally smitten and dont even know it-And it's up to us to show them!" Ginny proclaimed.

"And how are we suppose to do that?"

"Oh, uh..I dunno.."

The two girls emerged out onto the grounds and sat on the edge of the lake. After a moment, Erin took off her shoes and started walking in the shallow water. Ginny was casting her mind around for anything that might help her convince Harry and Hermione they liked each other when she heard a shrill of laughter in the distance.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to focus her mind on what she was thinking before, but Alexa's continous laughter and shouts of Harry's name interrupted her.

"Does she ever shut up?" asked Ginny angrily as she stood up, glaring in the direction of the quidditch field.

Erin looked up to see what Ginny was in a huff about. Then she spotted Alexa.

"Guess hanging on Harry and shouting his name for the world to hear is only two of her favorite things to do.." she said.

"Well, we'll just have to put a stop to that, now wont we?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny? Ginny, what are you doing?"

But Ginny was already sprinting off to the quidditch field. Sighing, Erin grabbed her shoes and followed. The two girls came to a stop just behind the stands that lined the stadium. Ginny peeked her head around, searching the sky for Alexa.

"Oh this is horrible, I feel like a spy..." Erin complained.

"Oh shut up! We're not spying, we're just chaparoning. Making sure that twit doesnt do anything she shouldnt.."

"Honestly Gin, you sound like Harry's mother!"

Ginny glared at her.

"Just come here and help me keep an eye out.."

Erin did as she was told and poked her head out just above Ginny's. From where they were standing, they could see Harry and Alexa perfectly. Apparently they had taken a break because they were both suspended in mid-air.

"Doesnt look like she's doing anything wrong to me.."

Ginny ignored her.

"Now, if I can just get to the other side I can make sure she-OH MY GOD!"

"What?What?"

Ginny stood in shocked silence as she stared at the two. Erin strained her eyes to see what Ginny saw but at that moment, Harry was coming their way at an alarming fast rate. Grabbing the back of Ginny's robes, Erin pulled her behind the stands so they were out of sight. Then she turned to her friend, who no longer looked shocked, but furious.

"What?"

Ginny just sputtered words that didnt make sense and shook her head furiously.

"What?!" Erin pressed on. "Tell me!"

"I knew that-that-that-evil twit would try something like that! I cant believe it! She had the nerve to-"

"WHAT? What did she try to do? TELL ME!"

Ginny turned her furious face to Erin.

"That-thing-tried to kiss Harry!"

Erin took in a breath.

"She didnt! Did he kiss her back? What happened?"

"No he did-"

But at that moment Harry came out of the quidditch shack, a quaffle and snitch in his arms. Erin and Ginny whipped around to watch him fly back up.

Ginny looked outraged.

"I cant' believe he's going back up!"

The two girls sat in silence as they watched the couple in the air. They watched as Harry studdered over his words and then Alexa's hand on his.

"Get your hand off him! I cant believe her!" Ginny fumed.

Then the couple in the air leaned closer. Suddenly Erin let out a gasp and quickly grabbed Ginny's arm, squeezing it tightly.

"OH MY GOD! They're gonna kiss! Ginny!"

But Ginny was no longer in Erin's hold. Seizing a rock off the ground, she ran out from her hiding place and threw the rock in the direction of Harry and Alexa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_She's so close..._

Alexa's long eyelashes were pressed aganist her skin, her eyes shut gently. A few wisps of hair that had escaped her pony-tail fell on either side of her face. Her breathing was slow and warm on Harry's face as she moved closer..leaning in..waiting for him to kiss her..

Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward..

Suddenly something small and hard came in contact with the side of Harry's head.

"OW!!"

Jerking his head back, he rubbed the spot that was now throbbing horribly.

"Harry what is it?" Alexa asked. Her eyes now open, she was looking at him with a concerned look upon her face. Suddenly he was reminded of what he was about to do and at that moment he couldnt be more grateful for the throbbing pain in his head. Harry stared at Alexa with the realization he had almost kissed her. _What was I thinking?_

Alexa continued to look at him."What hit you?"

Harry quickly thought of an excuse.

"My head..uh..the snitch got lose and uh..hit my head.."

Even to Harry's ears it sounded ridiculous.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine.."

"If you're sure..."

She was looking at him worriedly. Realizing this was a perfect oppertunity to escape, Harry made his move. He raised a hand to his head as if it had just started hurting again.

"Well, my head kinda does hurt..do you mind if I cut this short and head to the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

Alexa looked slightly upset but wasn't going to keep Harry here with a pounding headache.

"No, not at all. Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No. No thanks, I'll be fine.."

"Alright Harry, I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" she asked.

"Yeah sure.."

Harry slowly headed back to the ground, his brain reeling.

_What was I thinking? Was I actually going to kiss her?_

Harry dismounted his broom and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, still very confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Ginny, who was still standing in the same spot, looking utterly surprised at her luck, heard Erin yell at her but chose to ignore her. She couldnt believe it. Harry was actually going to kiss Alexa. She just stood there, looking completely stunned.

She saw Harry rubbing his head and then, upon her shock, she also felt guilty. She hadn't meant to hit Harry in the head, but at least she had stopped the kiss._ Well, he deserved it, he shouldt' have tried to kiss her. _

_But what if thats what he wanted? What if he wanted to kiss her?_

Ginny frowned. _What if Harry had wanted to kiss Alexa?_

_No, surely he didnt.._

_But what if he did?_

Ginny ignored the thoughts pouring into her mind as she turned her attention back to her best friend who looked both surprised and admiring.

Ginny halfway laughed at her expression. After all, the shock of seeing Harry almost kiss Alexa still hadn't worn off. She stood for a moment thinking about what she had just seen. Erin had obviously sensed her shock and went over to her.

"Surprised?"

"More like shocked and angry. I can't believe he would do something like that. I mean, he doesnt even know her!" Ginny's face was nothing short of shocked.

"Well, it shocked me too, believe me, but-well, maybe he wanted to kiss her..maybe he does like her.." Erin said in a tentive voice, as though scared of Ginny's reaction.

Ginny stared at her.

"I know he doesnt like her. He-he cant-he likes Hermione. Doesnt he?" Ginny looked at her friend for support.

"Gin, maybe Harry _did_ like Hermione. But maybe now he has feelings for someone else. Im not saying its a bad thing you care or anything, but maybe you should let things happen as they should. You cant make them like each other, no matter how hard you try.." Erin said in a quiet voice.

Ginny sighed. "So are you saying I shouldnt have thrown the rock?"

Erin let out a snort of laughter. "Only you would throw a rock at someone to stop them kissing.."

Ginny couldnt help but chuckle as she watched Erin laugh, her eyes streaming from tears of laughter. Soon the two girls were laughing hysterically. After they had calmed down a bit, Ginny spoke.

"Too bad I didnt hit her though.." she snorted. "Maybe she would have fell off her broom.."

Erin gave her a look.

"Okay okay, that was horrible. I take it back.." Ginny said. The two girls looked at each other. "Not!"

Laughter overcame them once more.

"We should really be getting back to the-oh stop it Ginny!" Erin said. Ginny was doing imitations of Alexa falling off her broom, making her friend laugh even more. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Erin continued. "We really need to get back to the castle..Dinner will be ready soon and I have a ton of homework.."

Still laughing slightly, the girls made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

**Im not a big fan of this chapter. I dont care for the way I made Ginny sound so interested in Harry and Hermione's relationship and I tried to fix it but it didnt work. And I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible so I didnt have time to re-write it.**

**And for all those who are waiting for Harry and Hermione to make-up, don't worry, it's coming up in the next two chapters. I know most of you are waiting for it and I know I've been dragging it out but it will come up soon. **

**Anyways, make sure you review, and I'll give you oodles of love! Oh, and just so things dont get confusing in the next chappie, MAKE YOU SURE YOU READ THIS- in the next chappie, the time will still be Saturday after Harry's flying lesson. So, so no one gets confused, it will take place after the flying lesson. Until then-thank you all so much for taking time out of your uber-busy schedules to read my ff! GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**Ashton**


	20. Something Romantic?

**disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, please hold all charges.**

**Thanks to all who are still reading. Im so sorry it took me this long to update. I never thought I would be away this long but school does take up alot of my time and I'm very busy on the weekends with other things. Im trying my best to make time for my ff but it's proving to be very difficult. Im not going to quit writing it, Im just warning you it might be a while before Im able to update. Thanks again to all who still read and support, my uber thanks to you all.**

**I usually thank all my reviewers for their reviews and comments but I really can't tonight. I really wish I could but if I do theres no telling how long it will be before I update. My computer changes it's mind every few minutes. It's decided to like me for now so please forgive me in not thanking you all for your support. I really do appreciate it and I feel horrible about not thanking each and every one of you but like I said, it's impossible for me now. I will thank you in the next chapter. Please forgive me!**

**This chapter was changed several times before it was suitable enough to be posted. It isn't one of my favorite chapters and I know it's crappy but it's okay for now. It will get me to the next chapter anyways. And for all of you who are anxious for Harry and Hermione to make up, I think you'll get a hint at the end of this chapter. **

**chapter twenty...Something Romantic?**

Harry slowly made his way back to the castle, still shocked at what just happened.

_I can't believe I almost kissed her.._

Just then Harry ran into something. Looking up, he stared into the face of Professor Lupin.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted.

"Sorry Professor..:" Harry mumbled.

Lupin smiled down at Harry."Since when did you start calling me Professor? Makes me sound old."

"Sorry _Moony_," Harry corrected himself. He was just about to walk off when Lupin called him back.

"Harry, is something bothering you? You look upset?"

Harry was on the verge of telling him 'nothing' and continuing up the stairs. He just wanted to be alone so he could think for a while, work everything out. But he felt a need to talk to Lupin. Harry sighed.

"What_ isn't _the matter?" he asked.

Lupin chuckled. "Nothing a cup of tea couldn't cure," he said, starting off to his office.

Harry followed. "In the middle of the day? Shouldn't we have like...I dunno...something besides tea...don't you ever get tired of tea? I mean, once you start drinking it, just one little sip, just to try it out, it gets attracted to you and it won't leave you alone when you didn't even mean for it to get attached in the first place when all you wanted was to stick with your good old pumpkin juice and-"

"I take it this has more to do than tea and pumpkin juice?"

Harry grumbled as he climbed the stairs.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Hermione would it?" Lupin asked.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked in a monotone voice. He really didn't care how Lupin knew. Everyone probably knew.

"Lucky guess. It also helped that you were staring at her the whole class period the other day and didn't pay attention to a word I said," Lupin said.

"Yeah well if she won't talk to me I guess I'll look at her from a distance.." Harry muttered.

Lupin chuckled. Harry shot an angry look at him.

"What?" he asked. But Lupin just continued up the stairs.

_"What_?" Harry persisted.

Finally they arrived at Lupin's office. Lupin reached out his hand for the handle but the door opened before he had a chance to open it himself. Professor Vonnel stood before them, a barn owl on her arm.

"Oh! Lupin, Im so sorry! I came by your office to drop off your letter. It was delivered to me by mistake..but you weren't in your office so I dropped it on your desk..I hope that's alright.."

Lupin smiled warmly at her."Of course it's alright. Won't you come in for a cup of tea? Harry and I were just about to have a cup."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"But I insist-"

"No, I would really like to but I can't..Professor McGonogall is expecting me in her office...but maybe later? I would like to take you up on the offer," she said.

Lupin smiled."Of course. Another time."

"Soon," she added.

"Soon," he agreed.

"Alright then. I'll be seeing you soon..goodday Lupin..Harry.."

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked down the corridor. Harry turned to face Lupin, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" asked Lupin, turning to go inside the office.

Harry snorted."Of _course_ it's alright. _Won't _you come in for a cup of tea?" Harry said. "Could you be any more obvious?"

Lupin rolled his eyes as he searched the office for cups. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"Really Moony, how are you suppose to help me with my problems if you don't realize what's going on in your own life?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"If you're talking about Lori-"

"On first name terms are we?" Harry propped his feet on the ottoman.

"-then you're being ridiculous. There's nothing going on. I was simply being friendly-"

"And Grawp actually knows how to be civilized," Harry said.

"As a matter of fact how is he? I haven't had a chance to talk to Hagrid about him. Did he ever-"

"Don't try to change the subject. It won't work. Now, back to Lori-"

"_Professor Vonnel_,"

"Let's not get defensive-I don't need someone else going at me-"

"Aren't we here to discuss your problems?"

"That's besides the point-"

"Oh is it? How so?"

"That was before I knew about you and _Miss_ Vonnel,"

"There is no 'me and Miss Vonnel'. Our relationship is strictly bussiness," said Lupin.

Harry gave him a long hard look. Then, shrugging his shoulders he said,"Fine. If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to."

"Thank you," said Lupin. He pushed Harry's cup of tea across the desk. They sat in silence for a minute drinking their tea. Then Harry looked across at Lupin, his eyebrow cocked in a seductive way and said, "I'll be seeing you soon, _Professor Lupin_."

"Oh really Harry!"

"Alright!" Harry said. "But you know it was funny..."

Lupin rolled his eyes. Then after a moment he changed the subject.

"So, about you and Hermione.."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry took a sip of his tea.

"Oh really? You were so keen to talk a minute ago.."

Harry stared moodily at his cup.

"It's not my fault she won't talk to me,"he said finally. "I don't know what to do. How can I make it up to her if I don't know what I did? I don't like fighting with her. But how am I suppose to get her to talk to me? Curse her?"

Lupin looked at him a while before answering. "Harry, do you know why Hermione isn't talking to you?"

Harry shook his head.

"You know your father was the same way. He tried for ages to get Lily to talk to him but she ignored him for years before they started dating."

"I'm not asking to date Hermione. I just want her to talk to me," said Harry.

Lupin continued as if he hadn't heard his remark. "I think Lily did find something attractive about your father but for the longest time she wouldn't admit it. Even though she did dispise him for his arrogance and the pride he took in causing caos. He always acted so stupid around her, always trying to show off. It got on her nerves and I don't blame her. But your father wouldn't give up. He could've had any girl at Hogwarts and I think that made Lily jealous sometimes. But she needn't worry. James was taken with her, and she him. It just took them long enough to realize how perfect they were for each other."

"How did he do it? I mean, how did he finally get her to date him?" Harry asked. He was always wanting to find out more about his parent's past, since he knew them for so little time.

Lupin smiled."He finally started to pick up his act a little bit. It killed him, but he would've done anything for Lily. It drove Sirius crazy. He thought he was losing his partner in crime along with a best friend when your father started acting like a good boy. But he did it. He proved to your mother he could be charming as well as a prankster. I think he had Lily from the beginning but she never would admit her feelings for him because of his attitude about things. But fate took hold in the end. All it took was for James to act his age and a few romantic acts for Lily swept her off her feet."

Harry sat considering this for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if he wanted to talk but nothing came out. Seeing his confused face, Lupin spoke.

"Harry, I think Hemione's just jealous," he said.

At this comment, Harry looked at Lupin and started laughing."Jealous?_Jealous?_ Are you kidding me? What's she got to be jealous about?"

"Harry, I know you're not that thick. Hermione's only human. She can't help but get a little angry when she sees you and Alexa spend time together when it use to be you and her. I think she's worried she's losing you aganist her and it's scaring her."

Harry stared at Lupin.

"Hermione, jealous?" he asked. "Of me and Alexa? Jealous?"

"I'm glad to see you're finally getting the picture," Lupin said.

Harry just sat there. "I think you've gone totally bonkers. Hermione isn't jealous of me and Alexa. There is no me and Alexa to begin with so there's nothing to be jealous about. She's just mad because....well, I don't know what she's mad about but I'll figure it out."

But the more Harry thought about it the more it made sense. Hermione was fine before Harry and Alexa started hanging out. But ever since then, she had been mad at him. Could it be true? Was Hermione mad at Harry for seeing Alexa? But if she was jealous, then wouldn't that mean she liked Harry? As more than a friend? _But this is Hermione we're talking about, _he told himself. _We're best friends..she doesn't like me. _But just the thought of Hermione liking him made Harry smile_. Could_ it be true? _Could_ she like him?

Lupin saw the apparent smile on Harry's face. "See what I mean? She's just jealous, that's all. Then again you can't blame her because you get the same way-"

"Wait a minute! You're not saying I like Hermione, are you? Now that's bonkers. I don't like Hermione. That's crazy. We're just friends, that's all. Too much tea, that's your problem. Way too much tea," Harry said as he set his cup down on the desk.

"Whatever you say," Lupin said from behind his cup. "So how are you going to get her to forgive you?"

Harry considered this. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I mean, I want to talk to her.,but how are you suppose to apologize for someone's jealously?"

Lupin looked at him seriously."Don't tell her you know she's jealous. In fact, she may not be, but that's how I figure it. You can't just go up to her and apologize for making her jealous either. Women take this kind of thing very seriously. You have to let her know you're really sorry. Don't just tell her, let her know. They're very sentimental, women are. Something sweet goes a long way with them. They love all the romantic mush."

"How am I suppose to do that? I've never done anything like this before-I don't know what to do!" Harry said.

Lupin thought for a moment. "Back in our seventh year, Lily accused your father of cheating on her with a Ravenclaw girl when she found the two of them in a deserted classroom. Your father hadn't known the girl had planned it all along but it still upset your mother greatly when she walked in on them. She refused to talk to James after that. Then your father filled her dormitory with white lilys' and he begged for her forgiveness. She forgave him but she still teased him about it afterwards."

Harry had his eyebrow's raised. "Dad was caught cheating on mom?"

"It seemed that way to Lily. James knew the Ravenclaw girl had a crush on him but he didn't think she'd go as far as to what she did to try to make him go out with her. But after he apologized to Lily it was all okay. Your father was quite the charmer. No girl could stay angry at him for long, not even Lily. Now Sirius was a different story," Lupin started to chuckle. "He would be caught with two or three girls who claimed he was theirs. Never alone Sirius was. He was quite the Romeo too. He and James were quite the heartbreakers back in the day."

Harry sat thinking for a bit until he looked up at Lupin."Romance?"

"They love it. Any woman does," he confirmed.

"Sentimental mush?"

Lupin nodded.

"Right. Well, I'd better be going. Thinking of something romantic might take a bit of thought I suppose." Harry stood. "Thanks Lupin. And tell Miss Vonnel I said 'hi'." he called as he walked out the door. Lupin smiled as he watched him climb the stairs. "Just like his father," he muttered as he closed the door.

Harry lay face down on his four poster bed, thinking of something that would persuade Hermione that he was sorry for all that happened. Hermione meant alot to him, and losing her would mean alot to him. So how does he make her see this? How can he prove to her she means something to him? He racked his brain but nothing came to mind. He wished his father or Sirius were here to tell him what to do. Or even his mother. _Anyone_.

Harry rolled over and looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"Come on Harry...something simple..something romantic...it can't be _that_ hard.." he told himself.

And then he had it.

Harry jumped out of bed and looked outside. The sun was nearly setting, darkness was almost dominant. Dinner would be served soon.

"Good, there's still time.." he muttered and stood up, running for the door.

**Sorry it wasn't that long but school is very time consuming and I do have a lot of other things that take up my weekends and afternoons. But Im trying to make time for my fanfic. I just installed an anti-virus for my computer so hopefully it will start working properly. I just suffered a major writer's block for a while, as you all know. I had a whole other chapter besides this one for chapter twenty and I absolutly hated it so I didn't post it. This chapter was hard to write because I didn't know where to go from the last chapter. This isn't a very good chapter but I had to post something. It will do for now, I hope, and keep my readers with me until the next chapter. Im so sorry guys for making you all wait this long but you must understand how hard it is to work with a busy schedule and a retarded computer. I can't apologize enough for your patience. Thanks for reading, **

**Ashton**


End file.
